Just Like Clockwork
by Lady-Prince Pyro
Summary: In another reality, one set in the feudal times of clans, castles, and magik, Anthy struggles alongside her mechanical Guardian to try and restore her honor and her place within the kingdom of Ohtori.
1. Summons

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**Just Like Clockwork- Summons**

Anthy ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her chest heaving as she fought to get air in her lungs. Her violet hair flew out behind her like a banner, her delicate dusky skin torn and bleeding. She was certainly a sight: a badly clothed young woman running barefoot up the rocky mountain path, brambles stuck in her hair and thorns caught on her flimsy red dress.

The red of the dress did little to mask the blood from a thousand cuts and bruises. She had stains on her dirty face where tears had run tracks along her cheeks. With a panic, she snatched at branches of wind-raped trees out of her way as she climbed ever higher. There wasn't much time, she had to hurry! Already she could hear the baying of hounds.

Gasping and sobbing in pain and exhaustion, the far too slender girl grabbed a hold of an outcropping of rock and hoisted herself up along the now vertical face of the mountain. She was almost there, if only….

Horses hooves sounded below her, and the shouting began as they caught sight of her ardent flapping cloth. No, not now! She was so close. She wouldn't have much time if they were this close behind her. She tried to move faster, fingers aching and beginning to bleed. Suddenly those slender fingers slipped off of her next handhold, and she dangled dangerously by one arm. Her feet scrabbled in the air to connect with the rock wall, as she gave a startled cry. Another, far more cruel cry came from below.

"We've finally found you Anthy! I'll see to it your filthy witch's hide is severely punished for your disobedience and insolence. You will be MINE tonight, his majesty has promised it!" A man on horseback rested coolly in the saddle, licking his lips in sadistic anticipation. Flipping wavy vermilion hair over his broad armored shoulders, he signaled his armed forces to split and begin heading up the mountain passes. They'd get her…she had nowhere to go. She was trapped and would soon be shrieking for her crimes. It filled the man with a sick sort of pleasure.

The girl struggled, her teeth gritted against her terror and desperation. Finally she was able to get back her handhold after several wild lunges, and shaking she continued her ascent. With that heavy black armor, those soldiers would have a hard time following her up this way. They'd have to go up the longer paths. It bought her some time at least. She pulled her tired hurting body over the top edge of the small cliff, resting for a moment on her back. Her gasps and coughs were muffled slightly by the rushing, roaring wind. To her right, the mouth of the cave yawned like the maul of a beast. Darkness, blacker than anything natural, was all she could see inside. Anthy climbed to her feet and unsteadily moved toward it.

But before she could walk into the entrance, a shimmering green forcefield flared into existence, and stopped her as completely as a stone wall. She doubled over slightly in pain, clutching her nose and forehead. Wincing she craned back her neck. There…the sigil…the crest of the Ohtori royal family was carved in stark relief from the mountain face. It stood out like a warning over top the opening of the sacred cave. A smaller version of it graced a strange handle, jutting out at the side of the cave opening. Was it a handle to 'open the door' to the forcefield?

Recalling the ancient texts she had secretly poured through for years, the dusty scrolls of diagrams and incantations she had managed to glimpse in between her duties at the palace, she cleared her mind in meditation in order to summon her power. Almost as if another spoke through her, using her vocal cords and burning the words into her mind, she spoke.

"Rose of the Noble Castle, I call you in the name of my ancestors…" Raising a blood soaked hand, damaged from her treacherous climb, she wiped it across the rose shaped relief on the top part of the ornate stone handle. The red smear made the rose blaze a brilliant red, as if giving it life. Acting on intuition, the girl with the emerald eyes kneeled so she was eye level with the handle and gently wrapped slender hands about it.

"Taste of my blood, and know I am of true birth. Hear my summons…know my heart…grant me rightful access to the home of the Guardian!"

She rested her forehead against the rose sigil, as if bowing in some kind of prayer. Like a stamp, her blood came away sticky on her skin when she lifted her head again. For a moment she crouched there, unsure of what to do next. Had she messed up the ritual? Did she forget to do something…what was left?

A rumble sounded from within the rock's core as bits of chalky debris rained down on her from above. Frightened, she cowered against the door handle, but quickly jerked back in surprise. The stone…it was _hot_. The rose symbol was still shining red, but oddly it seemed shinier than before. Anthy lifted fingertips to her brow, only to discover the imprint on her forehead was gone. What on earth? She leaned closer to peer at the door handle, and watched in fascination.

The handle was cracking. Chips and flakes of stone fell away, revealing shining perfect metal work underneath. As the stone skin sloughed off, a burning white light outlined where it was attached to the mountainside. And then it began to lift _out_ of the wall!

Pushing outward with a metallic rasp, Anthy stood spellbound as its true form revealed itself. Hesitantly she held out her hands to take the slender, beautifully crafted sword. The steel was as polished as a mirror, and her own bedraggled face gazed up at her. This handle…was a sword handle. Was this the key to let her in?

Moving to stand before the cave opening once more, remembering sharply that she was pressed for time, she took the gleaming sword in hand and touched the tip to the forcefield like a magician's wand. The forcefield flashed brighter and then winked out of existence. A grin of dizzy happiness broke out on the girl's face. She had done it! Now to awaken the Guardian before it was too late… With a forced resolve, she stepped into the belly of the beast.

Using her hand along the wall to guide her, she shuffled forward and winced now and then as a sharp pebble stabbed upward into the tender meat of her feet. She continued walking into the pitch darkness, her heartbeat sounding too loud in her ears. The wind roaring past the lip of the cave opening could no longer be heard.

As she moved deeper, she became aware of the sound of running water in the dark up ahead. Was it her imagination? There seemed to be a faint glow shining up ahead. Hurrying faster, Anthy shakily made her way into a stone carved shrine room. Strips of prayers and incantations fluttered idly on crisscrossing ropes like the webs of an insane spider. The room was choked with them. A circle of water, bubbling from an unseen spring, circled a suit of armor standing immobile in it's dead center. The girl halted before it.

It was…beautiful…and deadly at the same time. A shining white armor covered in thick plates and wicked spikes on the shoulder guards and arm guards. The helmet's face mask was reminiscent of a stone golem, or maybe the craggy face of a demon. Shadowed eye holes stared back at her intently, as if peering into the witch's very soul.

Mustering her strength, and trying to quell that knot of fear that tightened in her gut, Anthy lifted the sword and began hacking and slicing at the ropes in her way. Even in her inexperienced hands, the mystical sword sliced as cleanly as a hot knife through butter. Tattered prayers from priests long since forgotten, crumbled and fell to the floor, to be trodden on carelessly. She kept going through the maze, straight through the water, and up to the crest emblazoned armor.

Now that she was closer, the dark skinned girl could see it was a full head and a half higher than her, and bulkier as well. Truly the armor of a great warrior. Strange mystical glyphs and patterns swirled and ran across it's polished white surface. They were embossed in the finest silver. Her eyes followed the complicated pattern up one arm, across the shoulder, and down to rest dead center of the breast plate. The intricate web had formed a grand design in the center…a stylized version of the rose seen on the outside of the cave. The rose crest of the Ohtori family.

But something was missing. Peering even closer, she noticed tiny mechanical gears and locking devices in a gaping hole. The core of the armor was gone. Looking up and see odd mushrooms growing along the walls (the source of the room's lighting) she plucked one and used it to illuminate the hole. It was a roundish keyhole. She needed the mechanical key to activate the Guardian.

Boot scrapes from behind her at the cave's opening sent ice through her veins and her brain reeling in panic once more. They were here, and now the cave was open! She was out of time, she had to hurry up the procedure. Fumbling under her garments, she produced an oily cloth wrapped about a chunk of metal the size of her fist. The footsteps were running now.

Nearly dropping it in her haste, Anthy tore off the wrapping, revealing a three-dimensional, stylized, metal rose. She paid no heed to the metallic projections underneath its bottom or stop to look at the hair thin details crafted on it's petals. She had already gazed at it lovingly hundreds of times. Leaping to her feet, she began slapping it against the metal breastplate, making clinking noises. But her hands were shaking too badly to line it up properly, and it wouldn't fit in the slot.

"Anthy! I've caught you now, my lovely witch!"

An iron grip snagged her by the hair and wrenched her head painfully backwards. She distantly felt her fingers click the rose into place as she cried out in pain. Her body was flung onto the rock floor of the room. The lovely green haired general stood over her, a sneer contorting his otherwise handsome good looks. "And what have we here? Dabbling in forbidden black magic, I see? Entering a forbidden holy place, and tainting it with your dark sin? His majesty will _not_ be pleased." He moved forward to grab her by the arm, dragging her up to force her bodily into him. She whimpered and made to struggle, but suddenly they both halted. The sound of rotating gears and clicking parts sounded behind them.

Both he and Anthy turned and looked on as the rose in the breast plate slowly turned in it's slot, as if by an invisible hand. When it had painstakingly completed one full rotation, a grinding metallic sound came forth and echoed about the room as the rose seemed to creak into the chest. As it disappeared slowly from view, a door slid down hiding the key from view. The panel had a silver worked rose, a flat design identical to the key upon its surface. Seamlessly, the edges of the panel magically fused until it was a solid breastplate. A whir and a hum, and blue lights in the shape of eyes flared to life behind the face mask.

The Guardian had awakened.

General Saionji wasted no time drawing his sword and snatching Anthy up by the throat, holding his blade out as a clear threat. "What have you done, she-devil?! What evil have you brought forth!?" The armor took a creaking step forward, then another one, steam hissing out of the joints in the legs and neck. It went robotically to one knee, heedless of the sword pointed at it.

A muffled low monotone voice resounded from that frightening helm. "My lady…I am yours to command."

Anthy gave a gasping cough, feeling bruises being imprinted in her neck as she vainly fought her captor. Choking out a desperate cry she managed to get words out, "P-protect me!!"

The green haired black knight shoved Anthy into the wall and flew forward with sword lifted high. "I'll kill your familiar! And then I'll make you PAY!!" With a bellow of rage he brought the sword down, only to have it jerk to a sudden unexpected halt between a pair of gauntleted hands. With clicking gears, the armored figure in white stood from it's kneeling position, only slightly shorter than the shocked general.

The general himself was pressing down with all of his strength, trying to force his enemy to the ground. But to no avail, the figure bore up with no effort. Anthy fought a wave of nausea, and pulled herself to a sitting position. The sword…had to get…the sword… With her fading strength, she picked up the Holy Sword, and gave a sloppy toss in the Guardian's general direction.

Shockingly, the slow hulking form snapped an arm out faster than thought and caught the sword fluidly. Far different from its earlier movements, and this was not lost on either the witch or the grunting black general. With an uncanny speed, it shoved back the green haired man, and came to a fighting stance with sword at the ready. The sword and knight seemed as one…each a perfect compliment to the other.

The scowling black knight lifted his own sword offensively. "Get back demon! I'll send you back to hell!!" He lunged forward, steel whistling with power and nightmarish speed. Years of harsh training and combat fueled by hate powering that strike. Sparks flew as it was smoothly parried, and the man was sent stumbling. Turning his foiled strike around into a cutting arc, he was blocked again by that shining then blade. He gave an enraged cry and began hacking and cutting at the silent moving armor, sparks lighting up the dim cavern. Again and again and again they met, before the Guardian's low even voice broke through the silence.

"My lady…shall I eliminate him?"

Anthy came up out of her haze, having been so preoccupied by watching the two powerful fighters dance and whirl about the room. Temptation seeped into her, but instead she painfully shook her head as she spoke. " N-no, you mustn't kill him! He is one of the king's generals…we can't insight his wrath with his death!" The room spun as her head gave a nauseating throb.

The masked clockwork armor gave a crisp nod to itself, and faster than the eye could follow stepped into it's opponent's lunge, Twisting skillfully to avoid the blade, it brought the hilt of it's own sword down on the surprised man's neck. A grunt, and a stumble, then he was down with his eyes rolled up in his skull. The sound of him crashing into the ground reverberated about the damp walls. Kicking the body away, the armor moved over to where Anthy cowered, looking suddenly fearful at the thing approaching her. Seeming to sense her unease, it stopped a bit away from her and once more fell to one knee.

"I am ready to serve you…my Princess."

To Be Continued


	2. Guardian

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**Author's Note:** Great dey in tha mornin'! Never thought I'd see the light of day these past couple of months. Surprisingly, I seem to be still alive…granted a heck of a lot more tired than before. With finals passed and the holidays ending, I've finally found time to go over my unfinished projects and even come up with a few new ones. To the people who have commented and left me feedback: Thanks for all of your encouragement and patience, you really know how to keep a gal motivated!

**Just Like Clockwork- Guardian**

It was now night time, the azure sky having bled away to a purple hued velvet that was impregnated with stars. The moon was a glowing sickle hanging from above, and the dark woods surrounding the young woman were strangely silent. It was a perfectly gorgeous night…too bad she couldn't concentrate on it. Across from the cinnamon skinned Anthy, the hulking robotic figure sat immobile on a log. Every now and then a small beam of twin blue lights would scan across the terrain, catching startled rabbits and owls. The fire crackled and popped loudly in the awkward silence as Anthy's brow twitched. Yes…there wouldn't be any enjoyment of stars _this_ night.

The silence was extremely awkward for the young woman, although she usually wasn't one for chit-chat most of the time. Her duties at the castle, and attending her brother…didn't often allot her a chance to interact socially. But this loud silence was only broken now and then by the clicking clank of the Guardian's armor. Eerie….very eerie.

Only hours earlier, the magical clockwork knight had escorted her down the mountain trails, quickly finishing off the General's men with a practiced ease. The Guardian, upon her request, merely stunned them and took their weapons, tossing them far off the edge of the cliff. The rest of the men had turned and fled, leaving their defeated green haired leader behind, and freeing up the road for Anthy to leave. It then went about the process of investigating her wounded feet and hands, checking that the cuts were not too deep, and bandaging them as best it could for the time being. Anthy had sat through the examination silently and calmly, like a shock victim. Once through, the Guardian had then followed behind her as she hesitantly began leading them back towards the castle she had come from, intending to return with her new protector. But after only an hour's walking time, the metal creature had called a halt, declaring hollowly that travel at night in these lands was not wise

Now, in the small camp they had made, Anthy could no longer bear the silence that stretched between them. So with a polite smile and a warm voice she spoke, "Ah…If it isn't too rude a question…just what exactly…_are_ you?" She hastened to elaborate, so as not to offend her new protector. "What I mean is…there is an enchantment about you, something that's somewhat familiar to what I've worked with and studied. But…you are also…something else." She screwed up her brow as she thought, feeling that sightless helm turn to look directly at her. "Like a…doll…or maybe some sort of construct. I've never seen metal move like you do."

For a while there was no reply, but then the hulking metal figure sat up a little straighter and reply in that low hollow ringing voice.

"I am…a result of bio-engineering and cybernetics. Unlike most robots, I am what is called a cyborg...human and technology melded into one being with the human core and brain functions still left intact."

Anthy stared at the thing in bewilderment. Roh…bawt? Sai…..borg? What were these strange words? It sounded like something a bard or a story teller might make up. She couldn't even loosely recall this sort of language being mentioned in the Guardian legends themselves…and she had devoted a great deal of her time studying them.

Seeing Anthy's reaction, the thing gave a creaking sound as it leaned back on the log. "…Hmm…I don't suppose …" Anthy looked up in interest. Her newly resurrected protector…it looked like it was hesitating over something. Keenly she leaned forward.

"…Would you happen to know how long I was put into hibernation? There was no equipment or monitors in the cavern. I suppose it's been…50…perhaps a 100 years?"

Anthy looked at the tall knight and cocked her head to the side. She looked demure sitting there, almost elegant despite her tattered dirty dress, and bloody soiled body. With as much polite gentleness as she could, she broke the news.

" My lord Guardian…the scrolls that I have studied…the ones I used to _find_ you and learn about you…they give the legend that you've been in a magic sleep for nearly two thousand years…"

The hunk of metal sitting there said nothing to that, absorbing this new piece of information. Then it stood and began to walk into the wood. Worriedly, Anthy stood and called out, "W-wait! Where are you going?!"

The suit of armor turned, it's alien glowing eyes locking onto her form. "…you do not have any provisions with you. And based on my estimates, you haven't eaten for at least 6 hours, probably more. I'm going to hunt some game and create your sleeping arrangements."

Anthy blinked in surprise at this, taken aback by the Guardian's observations. Yes she _hadn't_ eaten but... Was it her imagination, or did the walking relic seem to carry a note of gentleness in its voice? Anthy found herself relaxing a bit more, as it disappeared into the woods, quickly returning with three skinned rabbits, and much to her shock: a bed roll.

"I located one of the enemy's horses caught in the thicket. It still had most of the soldier's things tied to the saddle." It explained, as it handed the thickly rolled material to her.

As the dusky woman's fingers brushed over those gauntleted hands, she looked up into that shadowed face mask. Only the faintest blue light seemed to be shining there…so strange and alien, yet somehow intriguing to look at as well. Like witch's fire…or the pixie lights in the more mythically inhabited sections of the kingdom. Enchanting…and so lifeless. She took the roll, and looked away. "Thank you."

With a clicking clank, it moved away back towards the log but did not sit down. Instead it placed it's hand upon the sword hilt it wore around it's waist. "Think nothing of it, my Princess. While you sleep I shall stand guard…and in the morning we shall continue to head for your castle."

The green eyed woman slipped down into the sleeping roll, but paused as she spoke. "You call me a Princess, but I am not. I am merely a witch in…service to the king."

The Guardian answered without turning. "You are indeed a Princess, one of Dio's blood. Otherwise you would not have been able to summon me from my hibernation program."

The woman shook her head firmly, tossing her tangled deep violet curls as she did so. "No, Great One. My brother is king only because of his marriage to the old king's daughter, and that was how he gained his title. But I am not considered to be in line for the Ohtori throne in any way…Kanae is next as Queen, and any child they conceive will take her place." The woman's tone became hollow from long buried emotions.

"I am a slave to his majesty. I serve him as a petty spell caster and a…a…an outlet for his needs. I am not even considered a court magician or enchantress. He has others to fill that capacity. That's why, as a filthy slave who is passed around the castle, it isn't right or proper for you to address me as 'Princess' Holy Guardian..."

Her tone was tinged with bitterness, as she fought to keep her face carefully blank and neutral. Her lot in life was set in stone…but with the Guardian's help she had been hoping to bring peace to the gradually degrading kingdom. The old texts and diagrams described a holy knight who would be awakened, and would then go on to drive out the Darkness. And while the holy being standing there in the shadows may be protecting her _now_, seeing to her needs…that would surely change once they were within Ohtori lands again. She was just…a courier…a guide for the being. That was all.

The Guardian startled her out of her depressing thoughts by snorting. Looking up from where she lay, Anthy crinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Hmph…I don't know why you've been treated as you have, but the program is quite clear. Only a Princess could awaken me…and it would have to be one who held the blood of Dios in her veins. I'm awake…and you are the one who awoke me. I think this makes things quite clear, don't you?"

Did it….did the Guardian just make a…joke? Anthy could only gaze on in bewilderment. "But I—"

It turned to her and held up one gloved hand. "No…despite what this world has become…and despite what you may have been brought to believe, it isn't lineage or status that makes a princess…instead, there are certain qualities only a true one could possess. You _are _a Princess…even if others refuse to recognize you as such. What they believe does not matter. Your _heart_ and _inner_ royalty will be what puts those fools at your palace to shame, and unmasks the pretenders."

Anthy felt her heart skip a beat suddenly, though she couldn't quite figure out why. "Why are you…saying these things?" _Aren't you supposed to worry about the kingdom? Save us from the darkness that is choking us? _She couldn't mistake the utter confidence and sincerity in that hollowly ringing voice this time.

"Because I am your Guardian."

Her questions died in her throat, as her heart beat even faster. The knight stood and moved away from the firelight to blend in with the shadows. "I will stand guard. Sleep for now, my Princess. At first light I will wake you and we will make preparations to move out." It then fell quiet, and Anthy turned to put her back to the thing. As the sounds of hooting owls and crickets cautiously filled the night air with their song, and the haze of exhaustion began to steal over her, the dusky skinned woman began to think for the first time…just what could be lying hidden underneath the armor of the Guardian. The aching of her wounds faded, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When light first began to filter through the leaves of the trees, The robotic knight clanked to life and began moving toward the sleeping girl. Carefully it knelt, and reached out one gloved hand to lightly shake her by the shoulder.

"My lady—"

Anthy's eyes immediately flew open, and her hands swatted away the knight's own as if she had been burnt. But as she came to be aware of her surroundings, the tension in her shoulders melted away, and her arms came slowly down from their defensive position.

"O-oh…it's just you…" The knight answered her in its low hollow voice.

"My lady, we should have you break your fast. Then we'll need to get what things we have together, to leave. I have the horse from yesterday hobbled and ready to carry you."

Anthy stifled a yawn behind her hand politely and blinked more alertly. "Alright, I understand." She moved to roll up her bed roll and then began helping to clean up the camp. Once through, tugging down the tattered remains of her dress in a sudden feeling of self consciousness, the emerald eyed woman sat down on the log to begin eating the cold remains of the rabbit from the night before. The Guardian was standing off a ways, patient and strong.

Tucking snarled strands of dark violet hair behind her ears, she snuck a glance over at the magic suit of armor…and began to wonder once more…was it simply a suit of magic armor brought to life? Or was there a man inside…she found that thought strangely exciting. What would he look like? Would he even be human? The witch wondered if there would ever come a time when she would be able to find out. It was as these thoughts were passing through her mind as she continued staring, that she happened to look down at her bed roll. She'd been so distracted, she'd been chewing on the same small bone for quite some time. Throwing the remains into the fire, she washed her hands and took a drink from the water skin the Guardian provided her.

"Are we ready then? Come, I'll assist you. Have you ridden a horse before?" Anthy gave a nod, "Yes…when I was younger." She paused beside the saddle as the large knight moved over and suddenly grasped her carefully about the waist. Hefting her easily with inhuman strength, she was set upon the saddle, and the Guardian grasped the reins to hand to her.

"I shall keep pace alongside." Was the reply to her unspoken question. And keep pace it did, as Anthy brought her horse into a canter, the clockwork construct kept along side her easily with so much as a hint of weariness. She increased the speed a bit gradually, watching the figure out of the corner of her eye. But it never slowed. And so the two raced alongside each other, out of the forest and out onto the open countryside. The lands of Ohtori…the outskirts of the castle providence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or so had passed, the two making excellent time through the fields of tall grass and the swell of hills, when suddenly the town that fringed the large castle walls loomed into view. The knight motioned for them to slow, so that they could speak. The horse, brought to a walk, Anthy twisted in the saddle. "What is it? Castle Ohtori is just ahead. We should continue on."

The knight considered a moment and then shook its head. "…Actually, I think this would be a good opportunity to present you as my new Charge."

Anthy raised an eyebrow, resembling her brother Akio for a moment. "What do you mean, 'present me'."

The knight answered, "…My program dictates that when a Princess of Dios awakens me from my sleep, I am to assist her and act in her stead to insure the purity and prosperity of her realm. But first…I need to assess the current situation. " The white armored knight stated matter-of-factly. "And in order to do so unhindered, we shall present you as one of royalty, with my own personal backing. The guards and servants at the castle will see to it we are gained admittance to have an audience with the king. And from there I can glean necessary information. As well as resolve your current…dilemma."

The knight turned to her, it's twin blue lighted eyes seeming to see straight into soul, and it's face plate making it's expression unreadable. "You are a slave no longer. I will see to it that you are not treated as such again." Anthy's heart began beating wildly. Could the Guardian really mean such a thing? How had everything in her life suddenly changed so drastically? Then her blood turned to ice. The knight intended to present her to the king…her brother…what would he do to her for her impudence? What would happen to them both, if he…

Her thoughts were cut short as the knight gave a short bow to her. "Now then...I think it, ah, best if we find a place to get you cleaned up. I would not have you less than perfect for your return to the castle. But…I am unfamiliar with this town. Are there places where we can purchase fitting formal wear for a woman of your station?"

Shaking her head to focus her thoughts, trying to absorb what she could, Anthy immediately situated on getting done what needed doing. A thing she had learned to do at a young age. "Yes. There's a tailor's hall down two streets from here. There's also a small inn we can use to clean up from our travels." The knight handed her a large bag full of clinking coins, that it had kept somehow conceal on its person. "Here, our soldier friend left us a present. While you go about securing a place to rest momentarily, I shall send for a dress to be made for you, and see about a doctor who can take care of your wounds."

Anthy shook her head, "There aren't…many doctors around these days. They have all but died out. I think there's a healer woman who has a flower shop though. Thank you…for concerning yourself about my injuries…" Privately, the emerald eyed girl felt shamed. She was a witch, and yet for all her dark dabblings and minor tricks…she wasn't even able to heal the cuts on her hand. Or repair the soles of her feet. She was pathetic…good only for the most unsavory of things. Typical.

The mechanical knight gave a nod, almost to itself. "Very well. I shall meet you at the inn…"

"The Errant Rose" Anthy supplied.

"Yes, shortly. For now, please rest easy knowing you are under my care. Until my return." And the knight gave a regal bow. The two separated, and Anthy in her tattered clothes seemed to draw disdainful stares from every direction. It wasn't often she had been allowed to leave the castle…and seeing their poisonous looks, (from peasants no less! ) spoiled her enjoyment of the town. Upon reaching the two story wooden building, with its faded hand painted sign, Anthy moved I through the open doorway, pushing aside a long draping cloth. Within were low tables where patrons sat, eating and drinking comfortably. A matronly woman made her way over, a scowl on her face.

"Now see 'ere! We don't be catering to filthy riff-raff. We're an upstanding establish—"

He tirade was cut short as Anthy produced a few copper and silver coins. "I'm looking for a room to rest in. And a bath, please." The weather beaten woman's eyes widened in shock, her entire demeanor suddenly changing as she eyed the coins in the filthy slender hand. More money than she would probably see in two month's time! Her voice took on an oily tone at once, as she bowed low.

"Ah! My l-lady, please! Begin' your pardon for me rudeness earlier…I will at _once_ offer you our largest room…one with a lovely view o'course! And a bath will immediately be drawn for you, with our compliments. Mari!! Come 'ere lass, and set the lady up with the stately room upstairs!"

A small thin girl dressed in a drab brown bodice and simple long skirt came over, and bowed even lower to Anthy. "Please ma'am…right this way…" Leading Anthy, unused to being treated so courteously, upstairs, a couple of chamber maids began lugging up a large copper kettle up behind them. Unlocking the door to a spacious and well lit room, the little girl pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped aside to let Anthy and the two women inside. As Anthy marveled at the neat tidy oak bed, the low table and chair, the basin and mirror (A rarity) and the worn drapery that added a touch of color to the room, Mari bowed again.

"The kitchen has a boar on the spit down below, so if ma'am desires any meals to be brought to her, she has but to ask. We will send up anything she might require. Please enjoy."

The two serving women set up the over-sized kettle, which the dark skinned woman was able to now tell was a portable bath, over in the center of the room. Then they began the laborious process of carrying steaming hot buckets of water up and down the steps to slowly fill the copper tub. Once it was full, and bringing up a woven basket of scented soaps, cloths to wash one's face with, and towels to dry off with, they departed. One of the maids had been thoughtful enough to leave a fresh white linen shift behind.

Gratefully, the girl wasted no time in shutting the door and ridding herself of her filthy clothing. Stepping into the hot water, she gave a gasp. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slowly got in, letting her aching muscles unknot and relax in the warmth, as the filth from two days of travel fell away from her. Using the soap to shampoo her hair and one of the cloths, Anthy scrubbed and scrapped along her naked body. Sighing in satisfaction in feeling clean in what felt like forever, there was a tap at the door. The girl Mari again. Calling for her to come inside, the little girl shut the door behind her and made her way over to the low table.

"I thought ma'am would like a comb perhaps, as she relieved herself from her travel wearies. I have also brought up a flask of chilled wine, courtesy of the kitchens."

Anthy thanked her, handing her a large copper coin, which she gratefully accepted and hid somewhere amongst her skirt pleats. Allowing her self to soak a moment longer, she finally got out with a sigh, and toweled herself dry. Gods but it felt good…

Pulling on the soft white linen shift, and moving to stand in front of the mirror, Anthy looked at her reflection. She was…a bit on the thin side. Her eyes still had bags under them, and her hair was snarled. There were bruises coating her skin from her battle up the mountain and with the Kyouichi general. But at least she wasn't a filthy pig anymore. A bath truly did wonders for the soul, though it was a far cry from the castle. But then…the only time she was allowed time in the big luxurious baths there was when…she had had to…_entertain_…

Her eyes dimmed to blankness as she picked up the comb. Smooth mechanical strokes brought it through her damp snarled hair. Within moments, her hair was flowing freely and neatly in soft waves down her shoulders, sweeping low on her hips. Much better. A polite knock at the door again startled her, and thinking it was Mari, she called again.

"Come in. I'm through with my bath."

But it wasn't Mari. It was the Guardian. Bowing gracefully, the shining white knight, surely having turned many heads down in the streets of the castle town, stepped through the doorway, with two people in tow. One was a dour faced woman in spectacles, the other was a young blond haired boy who was looking about him in interest. The knight dropped to one knee.

"My lady, I've brought the healer and the tailor. Shall we see about getting you something to where to the palace?" Lifting it's visor to look at her fully, the knight suddenly hesitated. It seemed to gaze at her a few moments, then start up again hurriedly as Anthy set down her comb. "Ah, anyway. I've returned to insure your protection, so I shall stand by the door while you are seen to. Madam Haruna, will you please look to the Princess' injuries?"

The woman sniffed haughtily. "Hmph…Princess indeed…yes yes, I will do so Sir Knight. Come then child, let me see your hands." Bristling inwardly at having this pudgy faced woman call her a 'child', but keeping her face a polite mask, Anthy did so. The woman bent over her, prodding the flesh surrounding with an expert eye. Nodding to herself, she set to whispering incantations as she smeared on various powders and herbs across the wounds, and moved to see to her feet. Feeling flesh knit together, and dull aches cease, the former slave of the castle looked on as her flesh returned to a healthy color. Once she was done the dour healer left, having already collected her fee. Anthy wiggled her finger experimentally, gazing at whole unbroken skin. The boy stepped forward next, a cheerful smile.

"Now then, my lady! With your permission, I should like to take your measurements. Ah, now aren't you absolutely _lovely_! Yes yes…I have just the dress in mind. Please lift your arm." He took a marked piece of rope from her vest pocket, and begun taking her measurements, scratching notations out on a piece of parchment he had rolled in his other pocket. After a few moments, he was through bowing again. His smile made a small one of Anthy's come forth. His good cheer quite infectious. The young man seemed rather capable for someone his age.

"Ah yes…I shall take these down to my master's shop and we'll alter one of our regal formal gowns for your use. If you should need any adjustments made before we deliver it here or have any complaints, please send for me! My name is Tsuwabuki…and my master's dresses are the best of the land! I hope you will find the fabric to your satisfaction!"

With a jaunty bow and a wave, he was out the door. The energetic lad was heard taking the steps two at a time, no doubt eager to present his master the commission.

A somewhat bewildered Anthy now found herself alone with the silent knight standing to one side of the door. It's back turned to her. Hesitatingly, she moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to do or say in the silence. She was here alone with the knight, in only a shift. Awkwardness began to set in. Hunting about for something to engage the being in, Her emerald eyes caught onto a fine layering of dust and grime on the armor. Moving closer, she saw that it had indeed seen some wear…no doubt from their race here this morning. Using this as an excuse to speak with the knight, Anthy approached the white and silver construct.

"My lord Guardian…I imagine the gown will take some time. Would you perhaps like to take a bath as well? Have your armor cleaned? I can send for the maids again and have the bath redrawn. Surely you yourself, my lord, would enjoy ridding yourself of the road. I can step outside and wait downstairs if you require privacy…"

The knight turned to look at her.

"No no my princess, I am fine. I would not like to inconvenience you. I shall wait a time."

Feeling a bit more determined, Anthy pressed. "But surely you would at least like to remove your helm for a bit, if possible? You have been protecting me for nearly a day now, and you haven't once removed it."

The knight suddenly took a step back. Strangely, it's normally smooth and even voice became a bit more anxious. "No, I'm quite fine my Princess. Please do not concern yourself"

Anthy stepped forward after it, as it took another hasty step back out of her reach. Puzzled but with her mind set, she reached out to try and grasp the helm. "Oh come now, you speak of wanting to present me, a lowly slave, as a Princess to the court. Surely one of legend like yourself would want to be in top shape for our audience. Why are you so shy of removing your helm?" Her curiosity making her bold she reached out again, as the knight side stepped her.

"Now really, I don't think—"

"But I _do_, now come—"

The knight tripped back over the pulled out chair and fell backwards oddly. In a half kneeling position, off balance badly, the knight tried to move its head out of the way as Anthy suddenly darted forward and tugged at the helmet in one smooth motion. The helmet came off with a slight resistance, and a long tumble of pink curls draped out from underneath. Shocked, Anthy clutched the helmet as she gaze into a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"A-ah…you're a…"

The face that had been hidden beneath the mask was smooth and angular, skin a creamy paleness that matched well with the armor it bore. Cupid's bow lips set in an uncomfortable frown, the Guardian gave a sigh.

"…a girl. Yes I know…please forgive me…"

To Be Continued


	3. Confront

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**Author's Note:** Hooo…having wisdom teeth pulled, Midterms, and reading VERY bad fanfics on the web may have sidetracked me a little, but I haven't forgotten my own in-progress projects!! D Here's the next installment to the JLC collection, with my warm wishes and thanks.

**Just Like Clockwork- Confront**

Staring into those faintly glowing robin's egg eyes, Anthy was too shocked to speak for a moment. The Guardian was blushing ever so faintly in a look that was unmistakably shame. A woman? This was the proud noble figure that had taken on a battalion of men single handedly, and crossed swords with one of the most feared generals in the kingdom? _How remarkable…_

Anthy finally stood back, allowing the Guardian to climb wearily to its feet, shoulders ever so slightly hunched. "I-I didn't realize…but why would you…" She was lost. The female knight gave a half shrug as she turned to face the dusky princess fully. "I humbly ask your forgiveness." Rose colored tendrils rolled over the breastplate as she bent to one knee in front of her new Charge. "I can only give my utmost apology for deceiving you, as I am certain you are most disappointed in my…gender…"

That was what was bothering her knight? The fact that Anthy might be upset? She suddenly chuckled, a rich rolling sound that startled the blue eyed girl. Hastening to calm herself and explain, Anthy crouched down to the armored woman's level and spoke.

"Oh no…that does not matter. I was merely surprised that you hid it. It is very impressive that a woman could perform the feats you have. No…" She held out the helm as a peace offering. "I should beg _your_ forgiveness. I should not have acted so boldly." They were both being so very careful with each other, that Anthy felt as if they were walking on glass.

The knight flushed slightly at the praise and took the draconic helm from her hands as she stood. She offered Anthy a hand. "Please, think nothing of it…I was merely concerned that…my not being _male_…would detract from my threat as your Guardian. That it would somehow lower your standing. I intend to conceal it for a time when we meet with your brother, the king, as well."

Anthy gave a smooth nod of acceptance. "Of course, you would know best." The knight gave a small smile, and Anthy felt its warmth knot inside her belly. The Guardian then placed the helm on the table, and took a seat on the chair, across from where Anthy now found herself seated on the bed. The tension was gone now, as if a weight had been lifted from each of them. But curiosity made the emerald eyed witch cock her head slightly as she took in her knight's appearance. She was definitely human seeming…but the way she had run earlier…moving easily beside a galloping horse…catching swords in her hands as if they were nothing. She didn't feel otherworldly. Anthy let her inner senses coil out hesitantly to poke gently at the other's aura. No…she wasn't some sort of demon or spirit. She felt that alien side to her form…something that made her think of the steel in swords, and the iron in wagon bearings…But the teachings said…what was she?

The violet haired woman's mind ran back to the conversation from the night before:

"_Like a…doll…or maybe some sort of construct. I've never seen metal move like you do."_

"_I am…a result of bio-engineering and cybernetics. Unlike most robots, I am what is called a cyborg, human and technology melded into one being with the human core and brain functions still left intact."_

So did that mean she was once human, like Anthy? Although perhaps Anthy herself wasn't the best of examples…not to the others that lived within the realm. Still, a human core…inside of a living suit of armor. The thought was chilling. That the ancient peoples were able to work such magiks…inconceivable! Anthy couldn't imagine creating something like that, even with the dark teachings she had studied in the library's dusty alcoves. She realized the knight was looking at her curiously, and she flushed at having been caught staring. Without that fearsome helmet to obscure her features, the woman across from her was so very…well, _human_. Did that mean she had a name? Anthy decided to ask.

"Ah…Lady Guardian…perhaps…"

"Yes?"

"I was curious if there was another name I might call you? I feel it does you no honor to simply call you 'Guardian' or 'Knight'. Have you a name with which you would prefer to be addressed?" The knight was surprised, and she hid it only barely. But Anthy caught the flicker of movement around the creases of her eyes. Was the question…offensive?

The knight gave a small self-mocking smirk. "Ah…my name. It has been sometime since I was called by my designation."

"Designation?"

The knight gave a small rueful nod. "Yes…back before I entered the Guardian Program as a cadet, the people in my sector were numbered and labeled by our designation codes. They were usually based on what sector we lived in, what generation of offspring we were, and which facility we were sired at. Things were…very different from the way they are here now…" The Guardian sighed ever so slightly, gazing out the window. Her voice took on the echo of centuries, as she recalled what she could of her past. Anthy listened in rapt attention.

"I was born…in what was known as the U3X251 sector, a military community. 10th in my line of offspring for that quota. The Arima Facility was were my egg was fertilized. To prevent contamination, you see. I was also given the honor of having a last name, a rarity at that time. Only those who were sired from an officer of outstanding rank and prestige was allowed to carry that person's name as a last name. So my name is…Utena…Tenjou."

Anthy hadn't been able to follow all of it…but from the cold bland way the Lady Tenjou described her situation…it sounded bleak. She didn't seem to have any real connection to the one who 'sired' her. So did she not grow up with parents? Anthy looked on sadly as Utena continued staring out the window. She seemed so strong, so untouchable. Like polished marble in the sun. But underlying that rigid nobility…was someone who was like _her_ once. The dark skinned woman opened her mouth to ask another question, but haltingly stopped as the knight stood and moved over to one of the unused cloths. Swiping it over her armor, and checking that her sword was loose in its sheath, the knight moved over to the door.

"The lad, Tsuwabuki, returns."

And sure enough within a minute's time, they could hear his familiar haste upon the stairs. He knocked, and a breath later he came into the room, weighed down my an enormous box. "Ah my lady…I…I-I've got your commission!" He beamed with pride, trying to talk his way around a nest of pins he held tight in his mouth. Utena moved from the door to steady the box he nearly dropped, and plucked it from his tired arms to set it carefully on the bed next to Anthy. Head bent down as he went about brushing off his tailor's vest, Tsuwabuki looked up towards the Princess and gave a nod of approval towards the box.

"We took a lot of time choosing the proper color and texture to match well with your lovely dark skin and eyes…and I think you'll look absolutely ravishing! Please m'lady, shall we try it on for the final fitting?" He turned back to look at the knight who had aided him, only really noticing her for the first time. Was it his imagination or had he caught a glimpse of the knight's helmet on the table… He turned to look, but the helm was gone, and the fully armored knight was standing as it always was securely by the door. _That's funny…I thought I had seen a glimpse of his face as I was coming in…I must have been mistaken…_His curiosity burned slightly as to what the strong gentleman's features would look like. Surely a rigid jawline, high cheek bones…broad shoulders under the shoulder spikes…perhaps he could get an extra set of commissions if he were to— Shaking his head firmly to concentrate on the work at hand, Tsuwabuki blushed sheepishly. "Now then let's work to make you look perfect, noble lady!" Anthy blushed with pleasure at the young boy's sweet nature. "Please, call me Anthy." She replied with a small chuckle as she lifted the lid of the box up. Her breath halted in her throat. It was…stunning…

Unseen by the boy who had all his attention on his model before him, Utena Tenjou swiped the rest of her long trailing hair back up underneath the back of her helm, so that she was completely concealed once more. Her enhanced blue eyes caught on the Princess' own as she stood straight again, by neither said anything. Anthy turned her attention to the little boy moving to look at her from all angles, while Utena turned her attention to the streets below their windows and the sounds of the customers down below.

Anthy, at Tsuwabuki's fidgeting request, lifted forth sweeping folds of wine red from the white protective cloth, and held it up to the light. Shimmering crushed velvet belled out slightly, leaving a small train. The arms had been sectioned off and were connected through intricate cording the same color as the dress. And peeking from underneath the cording, and up through the square embroidered collar, was a ruffled cream chemise. The gold edging and embroidered phoenix on the simple tooled leather belt that held it firmly to one's waist brought out the delicate designs on the full billowing sleeves. Over all, simply holding it against her to look across into the small mirror on the table, she was speechless. It was a work of art…surely this couldn't be for _her_.

A gentle hand brought the dress closer to her chin. "Please try it on my lady. I am certain you'll look divine." She gazed into Tsuwabuki's eyes and for a moment felt on the verge of tears. With a firm hand, the knight pulled him aside so she could collect herself. "Yes, let us allow the lady some privacy while she changes into her things. Surely with all those measurements, not too many alterations are needed."

The blond haired boy allowed himself to be cheerfully steered out. "Oh now hey, Sir Knight! I just want to make sure everything is checked to the letter! I won't allow the other tailors in the guild hall to make sport of me!" She listened to his bright laughter bubble up the stairs as she carefully undid the many buttons and fastenings on the gown itself. It took some trial and error, the fashion for women these days seemed to always grow more and more complicated. But at last she was swathed in her new attire, and was slipping on the velveteen slippers that accompanied it. A cautious rap on her door alerted her to the waiting pair.

"Yes, please come in now…ah, _gentlemen_."

She blushed self-consciously as the two entered and suddenly stood stock still. Worriedly she looked down at herself. Had she forgotten a button or two? Was she exposed in some way? Those looks of shock she kept receiving, it made her feel like she wanted to shrink away into the floor.

"A-ah…wow…um…you look…" The boy stammered with a bright blush to his cheeks.

"…Magnificent…" came the solemn reply from within the armor behind him. Anthy, feeling her worries ease, gave a warm smile of thanks to the both of them. "Thank you so much…this dress is…really too much for someone like me."

Tsuwabuki gave a hasty shake of his head as he practically bounced over, pins between his fingers, and a length of thread in his mouth. As he worked quickly and carefully, his eyes completely trained on the delicate workings, he answered the dusky beauty before him seriously.

"Nay my Lady Anthy, I must disagree. As a tailor, it is my duty to create beautiful things for people to wear. But truly, it isn't the _clothes_ that make the person, it is the person _wearing them_, that brings such elegant art to the gowns themselves. It was my honor to bedeck you in cloth that was befitting your graces. You shall be the envy of any ball you attend." He smiled up at her, his youthful face seeming wise beyond it's few years.

"Will you be going up to the castle then, to meet with the court and our most high King?"

Anthy hesitated, looking over to the knight, who stepped forward to answer for her. "I will be presenting the Lady Anthy as a noble to be formally recognized. Her status as 'Princess' will be established, as will my awakening as her Guardian. You have my thanks, Master Tsuwabuki. For you services."

The boy cut the thread with a his teeth, and leaned back with an expert eye. "Hmm, yes….I do believe that will do it! Okay then, now shall we have a look at _you_ sir Knight?" The boy's smile became sly as the knight took a slight step back.

"…Me?"

Clapping his hands together, practically bouncing on his heels in excitement, the boy tailor gave a firm nod. "Why indeed! Surely you will want to match the fair Lady as her Knight and companion! I have quite a few handsome doublets that will look magnificent, and match the Lady entirely! Or perhaps you would like a simple chiton, or –"

He was cut off by a hastily raised hand. "Erm, my thanks. However I intend to remain in full armor for our arrival at the castle."

Crestfallen, the blond boy scratched at his short feathery locks as he tried again. "Well _surely_ you will at least wear a matching cloak then? Your armor is indeed impressive, but I really think it could be improved to act as an impressive accessory to the noble lady's gown!"

Sounding slightly bewildered the knight gave a half-hearted attempt, "But really, all attention should be focused on _her_ and—"

"_Nonsense_! The lady will tell you herself, a knight of your standing would look elegant and masculine with a fine satin-lined cloak! A red to match her dress, and with a slight black trim to accentuate the silver on your armor. Yes! A matching set, sure to turn the heads of all who gaze upon you!"

"A-ah, well…erm…"

"What say you, _Princess_ Anthy?" Blue eyes twinkled as he remembered to address her by her title. "Surely you'll convince your knight to take his proper place at your side. All defenders of nobility should wear their patron noble's colors!"

Anthy gave small giggle, as she played along. "Well now, I certainly wouldn't be so bold as to tell the ancient defender of these lands what to do…even though it would give me _great_ confidence and pride to gaze upon such an inspiring cloak."

The knight's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Ah…very well, should my Lady desire it…"

"Splendid!! I have just the thing!! Come come, let's get you outfitted down at the hall. We'll see about some accessories for the Princess as well….maybe a nice choker of creamy lace…some ornaments for her hair…ah _come come_ Sir Knight! Your steps seem far too weighted. Let us be quickly away, I wish to display the both of you before you leave!"

Being tugged along by the surprisingly strong young man, the knight grabbed a hold of the door frame and looked over her shoulder. Lifting her metal slitted visor enough to show off her sky colored eyes, she spoke low. "I will order us some sort of transport to get us to the castle. Please remain in your room until my return. Do not let anyone in except for myself and Tsuwabuki. I'm afraid we've caused something of a stir within the town…"

Before she could say anymore, Tsuwabuki firmly yanked the female knight out of the doorway, which Anthy shut gently behind them. A stir in the town? That did not bode well…

She turned a brass key in the lock and placed it on the table as she took a seat on the bed. In wonder, the emerald eyed woman gazed at her reflection in the mirror adjacent to her. It was as if…a stranger stared back at her. She didn't recognize the healthy glow to her skin, brought out by the richness of the fabric. Her cinnamon colored complexion seem fuller, more vibrant next to the velvet, and her cascading violet mane of hair made for a pleasing contrast. A far cry indeed from the filthy slave that had been roughing it in the woods not only a day before. It was as if, in the short time she had been rescued by her Guardian, she had been rescued in other ways as well…

Musing to herself, she rose to go and look out the window, and nearly darted back inside as a small cry rose up from the streets below. There were peddlers and merchants, with their faded colored stalls gazing up at her attentively. She could make out the sounds of hawkers crying up at her to 'only please come down and see their wares'! "A vision in the window", some said. An exotic maiden from far away lands! No one recognized her as the drab wretch from before. And no one knew her as the king's only sister… Her expression closed down again, and she leaned back into the window. The streets were certainly more busy than normal. And she didn't recall that many carts being set up outside the Errant Rose earlier…had news of her 'arrival' already spread? The idea didn't sit well with her. And only led her to think of what her brother would say once she returned to the castle. Feeling suddenly ill, she moved to recline on the bed, and close her eyes.

A commotion from the streets below startled her from her reverie. Coming quickly to her feet, she flew to the open window sill and gasped at the sight below her. The knight known as Utena was currently locking swords with a squad of black armored knights that she recognized from the mountain. Lord Saionji's men. Did that mean _he_ was here as well?! Filled with a panic she had nearly forgotten, she took several hasty steps back from the window, and gave a mild screech as a crossbow bolt exploded into the wood frame. Hands over her ears, she crouched down behind the protective safety of the bed's frame, terrified. A loud cry roared from below, and she heard a crowd began to shout excitedly. The sounds of ringing steel clanged and reverberated off of the stone and thatch buildings in the far too narrow alleys of the district.

Onlookers below watched from doorways and behind tents and stalls as several men were flung into a cart of produce, splintering it on impact. The white knight, single-handedly charged into the fray, as the men of Kyouichi, with their single green striped crests, tried to surround their adversary. Booting one under the chin, and tossing another one into a wall, the white knight was a blur of violence. The holy sword was loosed once more, and it was quickly slicked in red. Cries of torment started up, as men fell to their heavy wounds, but still the knight did not stop. A blur of steel, and vicious snarl sent another man to the dirt with a hilt to his head. His helm split and fell off. Hearing the sounds of movement behind her, the knight saw a pair of knights trying to drag one of their comrades to safety, and brought her rapier into a whistling arc for the killing blow—

"NO!!"

--and stopped, inches away from a pair of terror widened eyes. Visibly shaking, the two knights remained where they were, for fear of inciting the white demon to more violence. But a woman's voice from the window had the knight's full attention.

"Do not kill them if they yield!! The rules of chivalry must remain unbroken!! They are the King's men still!!" Several men, groaning in pain, began sitting up from their sprawled positions along the ground. One of them, a burly man with his arm hanging limply at his side, yanked his head from between the wagon spokes it had gotten stuck in, and fell to his knees. Clumsily, he pulled his sword from his sheath, and tossed it at his captor's feet.

"Y-yield! We yield…lay down yer arms!!" Around them, the rest began doing the same, coming to drop on both knees, heads bent in defeat. The crowd was deathly silent, captivated by the melodrama playing out before them. What would the fearsome white knight do next? Whispers began to break out. The Guardian herself, still hunched over in the same position had been ready to kill in, slowly creaked and clanked into a full standing position, towering over her fallen enemies. For a moment lost in time, the men gazed up into the glowing blue lights that surely came from hell itself. But all breathed a collective sigh of relief as the knight wiped off the gleaming sword, and sheathed it once more.

"As my Princess decrees…" Came the low growl from behind that faceplate. But then the knight grabbed the collar of the man who had first dropped arms and addressed him directly.

"Who are you?!"

"L-Lahrd Saionji's 17th bat—"

"I didn't ask for whom you served, I asked _who are you_! Give me your name."

"Balus, m'lord. Captain Balus."

"Well then Captain, you have lost. Thus your life and honor are forfeit, am I correct?"

"…Yes my lahrd. What…what would yeh have of me and me men?"

"First I want your wounded sent back to your barracks to be cared for. Those of you able to stand and wield a sword shall accompany the Princess and I to the castle as our temporary honor guard."

"S-sir?!"

"Is there some sort of problem?"

"O-of course not m'lahrd. It shall be done without fail!" Balus barked a few orders, and soldiers began picking up their comrades to begin moving out to their military encampments, but a gesture from the White Knight halted them.

"Allow me to make one thing clear…any who dare attempt to attack my Charge again, or show such cowardice as to plot an _ambush_…shall answer to me. And you will not like the encounter. Let there be no doubt in your mind." The voice behind that purely gleaming helm sounded like the growl of the dread Cerberus itself. A tone that made all who heard it shiver in fear. Anthy herself, looking slightly disheveled from the window she had reclaimed, felt herself go pale. She had never heard such obvious violence in her Guardian's tone before…like a sleeping dragon awoken.

The men gave a crisp salute, clapping fists to their hearts, and hastened to obey the knight's instructions. The captain, pulled to his feet by the strength into those silver gauntlets, removed his plumed helm, and gave a bow.

"Forgive our transgressions, me most honorable lahrd. We will not fail in our duty to yeh."

"No…I do not think you will." Sounding slightly tired, the Knight gazed out at the crowd they had drawn, and soon people began rushing to go about their business again. Balus, selecting a team of ten fairly unharmed soldiers, went about the process of clearing off the streets and making way for the tall sweeping Knight. Utena, still concealed behind her impressive armor, turned to the slightly taller bearded captain. "Tell me captain, what means of transport have we to the castle."

The captain looked at her curiously. "Transport? Well now…I don' suppose you'd want to be walking…so either cart or horse back would be yer option. Unless of course yeh have coin to be a payin' for the luxury of a carriage."

"Then you have no…cars? Trains? No taxi's or anything of that sort?" But a look of pure bafflement gave the rose haired knight her answer.

"Erm, beggin' yer pardon…but I can't say I be certain what those things are…yeh must have traveled far then. But, why should yeh be needin' the likes of _us_ to be escourtin' yeh to the castle?" He hastened to show his sincerity, "Ah, not that I be complain'n! I owe my life to yeh…not many knights follow with the old ways of chivalry, despite the flourish and pomp they spout off in front of the maidens. You given us a chance to…work off the debt we be owin' yeh…it makes an impression on the men. And 'though I can't promise anythin' once the Lahrd Saionji reclaims us...we are loyal to ye til then. He is our noble after all…but…we'd be honored to act as yer guard into the castle halls. 'Princess' say yeh?"

Utena led them to the steps of the Errant Rose. "Yes, the Princess Anthy. Sister to the king." The man's flinch did not go unnoticed as she smoothly continued, "And I will be personally announcing her to the court, as well as her newly reclaimed rank among the nobility. So it only serves to better us both, if you regain honor as our escort, and she is shown the respect she deserves as my personal Charge. By serving us with open cooperation, we have shown those around us that we are honorable enough to move past…minor misunderstandings. Yes?"

The man balked, his ruddy beard bouncing as he stood lost for words. Giving up, with a sigh and a shake of his head, he ran fingers over his bald head. "I don' know what yeh are…but yer about to turn the whole kingdom on it's ear, yeh know that?"

The Guardian's low voice came out with a ring of amusement. "I know…but do not be concerned. It is what I intend." She caught him gazing at the rose sigil on her breastplate thoughtfully, something akin to cunning flitting in his hooded eyes. With a small smirk he gave a firm nod of acceptance. "Yes…mayhap you do…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthy was just about to go mad from the worry, when a firm rap came at her door. Without pausing to question who it was, she flung it open wide and was greeted by the shining form of her Guardian and the much smaller Tsuwabuki. Surprisingly, the boy didn't look any worse for the wear. Concerned about her knight, she asked"Ah! L-lord Tenjou, are you…?" She moved to touch the knight's arm gently, and was rewarded with a small pat on her hand. "I am fine my Lady. Please forgive me for my poor conduct in the streets. I…lost my temper." Anthy blinked in shock. She had…lost her temper? That wasn't her truly in a rage? Well…at least she could be comforted by the thought her protector was certainly capable. Then realizing there was something different about her knight, she took a step back to see.

A rick wine red cape, clasped at the neck and draping fluidly over one shoulder and arm swirled about the knight, falling to just above midcalf. There was a new red sheath on the swordswoman's hip,. Matching the cape and Anthy's dress. They were only small touches, but seemed to evoke a complete change in appearance. Glancing at the mirror, where both were framed, they really did look splendid. Their matching apparel left no room for doubt who it was that the Guardian had chosen to serve. Although, perhaps 'serve' wasn't the right word…

"My lady, I have a carriage awaiting us below. Shall we leave for the castle as soon as Tsuwabuki is finished?" The boy in question was fastening a choker about her slender neck with soft deft hands, and had placed small gold things in her hair while she hadn't been paying attention. "It is growing to be late midday…I should like to have dinner indoors perhaps." The visor was lifted, and Anthy smiled at the slight crinkle around those blue eyes. The other woman's confidence seemed to flow into herself, allowing her to recall the lessons she had taken as a child. Letting her remember how the women in court acted.

"Yes, _sir_ Tenjou. Let us be off." Her tone held the confident ring that only the aristocrat could manage. The Knight gave a nod of approval as she held out one arm, which Anthy took. Tsuwabuki gave a bow, and hurriedly went out before them, calling for the press of people below to make way. He himself disappeared into the reform gathering of people, motioning to his fellows in the Tailors Guild.

Together, Anthy and Utena descended the stairs and walked out the short path to where an elegant black coach awaited them. In lines of five on either side, their newly acquired Honor Guard snapped to attention as they passed. Bowing slightly to offer her steel gloved hand to the newly born Princess, the White Knight, as she was now being called, gave a small wave to a blond haired boy pointing to them excitedly from his place in the crowd. A group of thoughtful looking men and women murmured and nodded at whatever he said to them.

Utena stepped into the coach after the dark skinned woman, and Captain Balus moved to shut the door securely. A snap of the reins and the wooden contraption began rolling smoothly, led by a team of four horses. On either side and behind them, the soldiers kept pace as their captain rode on Anthy's borrowed horse from earlier. Drawing exclamations from all sides, and shouts from windows high above, the party made their way down the dingy streets of the Middle District towards the gleaming spires of their destination.

Anthy shivered as some of her confidence leaked away. What awaited them…would not be an easy thing to face. She looked blankly out the lace lined square windows as cobbled streets passed by. A firm hand on her own made her look up.

"It will be alright. I am by your side, Princess. I will let no harm come to you. Be it king or solider, pauper or prince. I am your Guardian in all things." Anthy felt a ache in her heart at those simply spoken words, and bowed her head to hide the misting in her emerald eyes.

"Yes…thank you…but what must I do to get you to address me as 'Anthy', Sir _Utena_?" She was rewarded by a low chuckling behind that expressionless helm, as the two of the sat back to enjoy the ride. The ride to what lay before them…

To Be Continued


	4. Flies

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**Author's Note:** Ahhh, the encouragement from my readers warms my Pyronian heart! Thanks so much to those returnee's who decided to follow this piece. Ha ha ha, I should update more often, if only to get closer to those scenes I want to put down! XD And thanks for the cookies and cake…they were delicious!

**Just Like Clockwork- Flies**

The carriage rolled across the cobblestone path and under the raised caste gates. Around the small party, soldiers gazed on with a hungry sort of suspicion. A few rubbed their thumbs across their hilts as they waited for an order from their captains. But no one moved, despite the unfamiliar coach. Lord Saionji's men where immediately recognized by their insignia, even if the general himself _never_ strayed from his saddle. Could they be escorting a dignitary? A prisoner? A young boy, in the garb of a page, rushed to meet the burly captain and his charges.

"Ah, Sir Balus! Ah, w-who have we—?"

The mustached captain gave a small huff before his raising his voice to be heard by those who were beginning to gather about them. "Get ye off and call fer Master Ruka. My charges be a-growin' impatient. Hurry lad!" The boy scurried off back towards the archway looming before them, as the green striped knights began dismounting at Balus' command. Inside the coach, its occupants stirred restlessly. But they didn't have long to wait, as a figure began to calmly stride towards them. The page boy from earlier scurried behind him at a respectful distance.

The lord was tall and slim, his pale skin seeming magnified by the deep navy tunic trimmed in a resplendent silver, peacock feathers swirling across its surface in silver thread. He wore an exotic looking white fur vest over the tunic itself. He was taking off his crushed velvet bag-hat, and The White Knight could see now that his hair color was only a shade lighter than his dark ensemble. Ruka addressed the captain, who fell to one knee with his company.

"Now then Sir Balus. For what reason have I been called? Surely you recall that today is the King's banquet for his vassals." His words were spoken with a charming smile, his face friendly. Balus gave a slight grimace knowing full well that the baron could be hard as steel when pushed.

"A-ah my lahrd Baron. Forgive me fer disturbin' yeh on this merry occasion. Allow me to present to yeh the most esteemed Princess Anthy and her knight, sir Tenjou." Figuring it best if he were to let the White Knight handle the negotiations of getting them inside, the men moved as one oiled unit to form two lines one either side of the carriage doors. Balus opened the door to the coach and kneeled as he assisted the dark skinned beauty from within. As her slippered foot touched the ground, Ruka blanched slightly before covering his shock with a smiling mask. What on earth was _Anthy_ doing dressed like _that_? Where had she gotten such things, that was pure silk and there on the embroidery was gold thread! That velvet was of too high a quality to be anything but cut from the Tailor Guild's private stores. What was a _slave_ girl doing dressed like a Queen?! A 'Princess' indeed, when the King found out about this there would be dire consequences. Ruka fought not to frown in worry. And when the King was upset…those around him usually found cause to become upset as well…

But with Anthy looking up at him with a patient guarded expression, so familiar on her visage, Ruka found himself a bit baffled. He knew of Anthy by sight and by reputation. And she better than anyone knew what the King would do. It was an open secret that she was his only sister. A filthy _stain_, the ladies of court caustically remarked, upon the King's lineage. And from the looks of it she was uncomfortable in what she wore. Unhappy to be there within the castle grounds. (Of course Ruka was only able to pick this out by looking at the tension in her shoulders and the slight crease at her eyes. Anthy wore that blank expression she always did.) It didn't make sense. Why all of a sudden was she…

His breath hitched at who stepped from the coach next. Mother of all that was Holy…it _couldn't_ be!

A tall clanking figure bent its body and stepped forth from the coach. Men on the battlements raised their weapons immediately, as they trained them on the fearsome figure. Nearly over Ruka's height, wearing massive steel boots that thudded onto the powdery dirt, the White Knight uncurled to its full height and stared him down. His face grew even paler if it was possible. The navy haired man's lip trembled a touch, his pleasant mask crumbling.

"You….y-you…By the gods, it's _you_!" Not the most intelligent thing he'd ever said. He'd be kicking himself mentally later for sounding like such a simpleton. But who wouldn't stammer in shock and awe as the sun gleamed on that shining white armor? Who _wouldn't _step back in fear and utter admiration as that demonic face guard trained on his face. And those glowing blue eyes…how _fascinating_! His furred long-vest flapped heavily as Ruka fell into a low bow.

"M-my lord Guardian! Forgive me, I pray thee, for not acknowledging you sooner!" The knight remained silent, as if contemplating him. Just what thoughts passed behind those hellish eyes? It was like every nightmare and fervent religious dream come true! The Guardian…asleep for two thousand years…had _awakened_! Ruka rose from his deep bow, the soldiers still standing stiffly. Those who watched them from afar looked shell-shocked to see Ruka lower himself in front of the dangerous looking stranger. But crossbows were pointed up and swords re-sheathed. The castle held its breath.

"I am the Baron of the Tsuchiya lands, Most Holy Swordsman. Ruka, vassal to the king. I had never thought in all my years to see you standing before me…_awake_!" Utena was completely confused by his tone and words, but of course her steel mask gave no indication of this. She would have to ask Anthy about it. Answering him, Utena gave a slight bow in return.

"It is good to be awake. But now I have come to meet with the high King of these lands." The man gave a grin of satisfaction at this. "Ah, but of course you are! Please, allow me to announce you and lead you to the banquet hall. The King is in attendance with his court at the moment." He cocked his head towards Anthy, speaking over her completely in habit. "And what of her? Will she be attending you Great Lord?" He barely had time to get the words out of his mouth before the massively plated knight stepped forward quickly. The voice that rolled from within that suit of armor had gone cold and dangerous.

"She will not be attending _anyone_." The knight straightened and crossed its arms. Ruka hesitantly straightened as well. "Tonight, before the king and his nobles and knights, I shall be announcing my allegiance to her…as well as introducing her as Princess."

Ruka's jaw dropped in shock before he could stop himself. He blinked at the dusky girl a minute in surprise before recovering quickly. "I…see…" The Baron was nothing if not a skilled politician. And he immediately let it known where he was laying his cards.

"Forgive me your Majesty. My rudeness was unforgivable." He bowed and kissed her hand. She smiled demurely and nodded her head, still looking slightly distracted. No wonder, it would seem it had been the _Guardian_'s intent to come, not hers. He silently sympathized. Their meeting with the King…who knew what would occur? In any case, he had best get them inside and announce them.

Offering his arm gentlemanly to the smaller girl, Ruka smiled. "Come then my Princess. I shall introduce you to the glittering throng within." His voice was a touch sarcastic, but his humor seemed restored. The Knight followed behind them. "Let us hope our great King is in good spirits."

As the trio moved down the corridor, servants whispering as they passed, and a general buzz beginning amongst the pages, Ruka took a moment to look down at the woman he escorted. She really was a pretty thing, the hues in her skin exotic next to the red of her dress. And with her hair styled and cleaned, a far cry from the disheveled thing he normally saw lurking in the corridors, it was obvious to see she and Akio were related. Her face was at last exposed, and it certainly wasn't homely. In fact, he realized in mild amazement, she really was quite…beautiful. Her petite hand on his arm tightened a fraction as they neared the large ornate double doors. He released her and moved to them.

"I shall enter first, and announce your presence. Good luck to you both." He gave a genuine smile, and replaced his hat. A small wave of farewell, the Baron stepped inside.

Anthy shivered as the solid door was closed by its attending guards. Beyond….beyond lay her fate. What _would_ Akio do when he saw his sister prancing about in a— Her thoughts ceased as the knight stepped behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. They cannot touch you here. I will not let them." The unseen voice reminded gently, and Anthy let out a small breath. She had no choice but to trust her Guardian. Utena _was_ a holy relic after all. So she knew what she was doing…right? It took quite an effort to shove down her doubts. From beyond she heard Ruka's clear voice ringing out. She had always liked his voice. Today she wasn't so sure that still stood.

"My lords and ladies. Please allow me to humbly present to you the lovely Princess Anthy…and the Guardian of Dios." The buzzing room fell dead silent as those words dropped. The guards at the door pushed them open with a flourish, and Anthy was suddenly being steered inside. A sick knot of fear twisted in her gut. But she remained outwardly calm, a result of practice. As they stepped in side by side, she felt Utena shift to walk slightly behind her. All eyes were now on them.

Before them, ranged about an enormous horseshoe table, The gleaming King sat with his vassals and court. Dukes, Earls, Ladies of all ranks and colors all ranged about in a multitude of places. Silk rustled, leather creaked, pearls gleamed from throats and rings as a kingdom's weight in gold encrusted every sitter. But for all their pomp and peacocking, the real attention was focused on the very highest place settings on the dais. There the King sat with his wife and closest company. An empty place setting remained, presumably Saionji's place. Utena's blue laser eyes rolled across the seated nobles, making them jerk with fright. They settled on the King before winking out. The King watched with a charming smile. Of all the nobles, he alone remained impassive and at ease. As if the two women's arrival was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well well, what have we here…" The voice came from a red haired man sitting to Akio's right. His gleaming circlet matched the gleam in his eyes. Two seats down from the king, a woman with orange curls looked bored. Akio's lips parted in a welcoming smile as the two came to the fore and bowed. His eyes trained on his sister. "Anthy…so you've returned at last. I was quite upset when I had found you gone." His smile was like the sun shining, his words sweet enough to melt butter. Utena paused internally. The king…had not been what she had expected… She carefully watched those warm emerald eyes train themselves on her, and watched them stiffen coldly. The look quickly passed. Perhaps she wasn't so mistaken about him after all. The king inclined his head towards her, in deference.

"And my eyes must misguide me. For surely this is not the _deity of legends_, the Holy Warrior of the Mountain." The tension in the room was suddenly thick to choke on as shock and recognition ran on every face. The Guardian? Surely not! Was this truly the enshrined deity standing before them. New eyes turned to the pair, as Utena placed a hand on Anthy's shoulder.

"With the aide of this young woman, I have…awakened." The voice from the suit of armor startled many, as if they hadn't expected the thing to be able to speak. Several ringed hands moved to make the holy sign across their breasts, as whispering broke out in floods. The king lifted his hand and the room quieted. "To what do we owe this great honor, my Lord Guardian?"

The room waited in anticipation.

Utena's back was straight, her cloak thrown back to expose the rose sigil on her breastplate. Making her voice go low, to sound more like a man's, she answered without any hesitation.

"I intend to make certain you _deserve_ your crown. And to announce that Anthy will be regaining her place as Princess."

Ruka's earlier smirk when he had announced them suddenly reverted to a look of horror at the bluntness of that statement. The King arched an eyebrow but never faltered. "I see…of course it is your prerogative as a representative of Dios. And to have my dear sister take her place among us…" his eyes fastened onto Anthy, who took a small step towards her Guardian. "…such a decision will be honored and respected of course. I'm sure Anthy will receive all she is due, very soon." Those words had an ominous ring to them that Utena didn't like a bit. Turning her head slowly to capture all in her gaze, she made a quick decision and unsheathed her sword in a smooth movement. The sound was unlike any steel ever heard before. A unique ring that rolled over the ears like crystal, resonating through the mind. Several soldiers along the walls sighed dreamily.

Holding her sword out, before snapping it up in a salute, Utena addressed the eyes before her. "I have come here to fulfill my Duty. And by law and decree I shall also serve my Charge. " Then she dropped the grandstanding and pointed her sword at the table of nobles gazing back at her. Her voice had dropped to a deep sarcasm as she dropped the formality like a load of bricks. "So let's all be sure to play _nice_. Anthy is under my protection, and anyone who harms her will be eating this sword." The blue flaming eyes seemed to go even colder, "I'm sure your green general will inform you he found that out the _hard_ way." The menace in the words was clear, and Utena would have added more but she felt a small hand gripped her own in warning. Straightening and re-sheathing her sword she folded her armored arms as the room about her shifted uncomfortably. The red haired man was frowning slightly in disapproval as he sipped from his goblet. The King's own lips were in a frown. "But of course…Lord Knight. Surely none would dare touch my _sister_."

The room began to buzz quietly. The king and the knight stared at one another, sizing up the other. And Utena felt…something. Something nearly indefinable, like the gossamer touch of spider's silk. Then it was gone and the King was smiling charmingly again. His handsome tanned face looked carved from the most perfect of marble, smooth and flawless. The women below him tittered softly. "Will you join us? Surely you will not dismiss such a grand feast, to be held in honor of our Princess?"

His hand swept across the trays and platters ladened with roasted meats, delicacies from across the kingdom, colorful fruits coated in syrups and sugars, and decorative centerpieces made from platters of cheese and warm bread. Personally Utena didn't feel a need to eat, but thought perhaps Anthy would be hungry. But Anthy herself spoke, recapturing the attention of the room with her soft voice.

"Thank you, your Majesty. But I think perhaps it best if we were to retire for now." Akio smiled tenderly at his sister, seeming for all the world a doting brother. But they both knew the truth.

"In that case, dear Anthy, I shall have a servant escort you to your new apartments, and have a platter sent up later." He turned to the Guardian. "And would you like to—"

"I shall agree with the Princess, and retire for now. Please enjoy your feast, your Majesty." The two bowed and began to leave the room as Akio called back to Anthy's retreating back.

"Welcome home, sister."

Anthy gazed back as the door was closing behind them, just in time to see a wicked smile play across those cherubic lips. The door closed with a loud creak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later found the emerald eyed princess in a lavish room, looking out a window. She was alone, the servant having left, and she felt caged. Her brother...there was no mistaking the malice. He hadn't liked seeing her there before everyone, on the arm of a deity. Not one bit. But he really hadn't liked the Guardian herself. Lady Tenjou really made an enemy…if only she hadn't challenged him outright! Anthy sighed and fiddled with a string on her dress. Most of all she felt tired. Tired of the fear and loneliness. Tired of the burning eyes that glared at her from behind painted smiles. The whole kingdom hated her it felt like. What was a witch slave doing, playing such a cheap game? She half-wished she had never ran away in the first place. Things would be worse for her now.

_I've…I've lived too long in the shadows. I don't even know how to act like a princess! How am I supposed to do this?_ And now Akio… She shuddered, feeling those large phantom hands move across her body for a moment. He scared her, not because he would kill her outright though. Death rarely bothered her anymore. She'd tried enough times to kill herself after all. No…it was…the inability to say no around him. If he asked her, she would drop everything to come to him. She _hated_ being used by him, but craved it as well. She had been his playmate (and the playmate of his council of advisors) for years. Would one day in a dress really change that? Could the Guardian really change that? She didn't see how.

Sighing, she rested her forehead against the glass and iron panes. The room felt like a cage…and she was the bird in residence. A soft rap came at the door, and she went to answer it. Expecting to find Utena, she instead stood face to face with the red haired Touga from the banquet hall. "Hello my _Princess_. I wanted to greet you personally and welcome you back to the castle. I trust all is well?" His hand slid slowly up the door frame as he watched her. Eyes twinkling seductively. Touga was one of her…regular visitors. Anthy tensed, glancing behind him for her Guardian, but saw no one. Touga noticed the glance.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Rather, I'm sorry you feel uncomfortable around _me_. We've known each other for such a long time, that I should think we would be friends by now." Anthy's eyes narrowed as her blank smile came to her lips automatically. "Forgive me, Lord Touga. I was simply curious as to the reason for your visit. Is there something I can help you with?" _Come on Utena…please come out to check on me…_Her secret plea surprised her. Had she come to rely on the swordswoman so much in such a short time? Oh if only she were as strong as _her_… Touga gave his sly knowing smile as he replied, shifting his red mane back over his shoulder.

"Ah, I've actually come to play messenger. King Akio was hoping to request a private meal with you, to catch up on this new change in status." His lips brushed the knuckles of her hand as he gently lifted it. "Your brother was most concerned for your health these past two days—"

"_We'd_ be glad to. Please thank the king for his _delightful_ invitation." Came a voice from the hall. The blue eyed knight was clanking mechanically toward them, eyes trained unblinkingly on Touga. He hid his small start with a rolling motion of his upper body, turning to face the oncoming speaker.

"The Guardian! I'm honored to finally meet you."

The Guardian snorted and pushed past him. Blinking in surprise he stumbled, and had to catch hold of the wall to keep from falling over. Utena leaned her armored head out around the corner and gruffly spoke, "Well the same cannot be said." And with that the Guardian shut the door in the playboy's face.

Back inside the room, Utena locked the door and then removed her helm. Her pink hair was lightly plastered about her forehead and cheeks, so she brushed it away in annoyance. Anthy suddenly felt the urge to giggle at the disgruntled look on her face. The knight chucked her helmet into a chair as she plopped down into one adjacent from it and crossed her arms. "Hmph. I don't like him." Came the simple reply as Anthy hid a smile. The relief she felt with having him gone was real though, as she moved to sit down on the bed across from her knight.

Silence passed for a time, as the knight seemed to be debating something. Then she spoke with a look of embarrassment and awkwardness. "My Princess—"

"_Anthy_, Utena."

A small smile, "_Anthy_, I was thinking that…I may need your help." Utena stood up, seemingly unable to sit still for long, and began pacing lightly. Her boots muffled on the carpeting. "This world…this…this kingdom. It's _strange_ to me. I didn't grow up in an era like this. Everything is so…so _old fashioned_. And there's a strict social cast here." The knight ran a hand on the back of her head, gazing out the window. She then jutted out her chin slightly and looked directly into Anthy's eyes. "I'm good at military things: tactics, fighting, espionage…but politics? I'm awful." Anthy cocked her head to the side, wondering where this was going. Utena quickly answered though.

"I need someone to _teach_ me. I'd like for it to be you. As long as I am here in this place, I need to do my best to do my job of making things right. But I can't do that if I don't understand how to address certain people the right way, or…or know just who's the people I should concern myself with. Do your people have guns? Have you learned to build advanced machinery? How technological are you? What sort of things have influenced you? How many kingdoms are here? Who are your allies and enemies?"

The pinked haired woman looked frustrated. "I-I just don't have the answers to my questions. I need someone on the inside who I can _trust_. Someone who can explain all of the inner workings of this current Ohtori. I don't want to…fail you in this…" Her shoulders seemed to slump a touch, as she rested her gloved hands on the window sill. Anthy found herself fascinated, watching the light pouring in stream across that strawberry hair, outlining her pale profile. Standing and placing a hand on the shoulder of a creature from the greatest legends, Anthy found herself offering comfort.

"It will be okay. I will of course help you, so long as you will help me." Utena looked up to find a warm smile and calm green eyes. Her lips twitching into a smile of her own, the tension in her back eased. "Thank you Anthy…but I doubt you will need any help. You have already handled yourself well today." Utena sighed and stretched. "Being in that stone banquet room, all those tapestries and a wooden throne…I couldn't help but feel that I fell asleep one day and the world passed me by." She chuckled, and it was a pleasant sound, "I guess in a way it did." She jerked her head in the direction of her room as she began to head over toward her helm.

"And by the way…there's an odd maid who seems to have an awful habit of helping herself into my room. She nearly broke my back jumping onto my arm like that." Utena sounded bemused. Anthy did giggle this time. "Ah, I see you've met Wakaba. She has a habit of attaching herself to new residents in the castle. I'd be careful were I you…she has a skeleton key." Utena looked absolutely horrified at the suggestion, and Anthy smiled politely as she picked up the helm. "Not to worry Sir Knight. I imagine wearing this to bed will deter most advances."

Utena muttered something under her breath and took back her helm. As she put it on, Anthy spoke. "We have some time before we have to…to see my brother. Why don't I give you a tour of the castle." Utena nodded in approval. "Yes, good idea. And we can dodge the maids as we go." Anthy laughed brightly as the two exited together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the corner of on wall, a figure watched them leave and pursed its lips. This new development had thrown a major wrench in their plans. But they were cunning…they would work this new factor in somehow… Taking note of the way the white knight kept cautiously close to its smaller companion, the figure slipped away and headed for a more shadowed corridor. This would require a bit more observation…

To Be Continued.


	5. Rumination

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**Author's Note:** "Jumpin' Juris! That looks like an _update_, Dios Man!!"

**Just Like Clockwork- Rumination**

The world slowly appeared in a growing slit of light as Utena Tenjou opened her eyes from behind her helm. Internally, gears started to whir, her mechanical heart clicked constantly as it pumped red lifeblood through the various channels and avenues of her body. Her blue glowing eyes began to scan her surroundings as her internal memory drives booted up and began to register the input of data. As her pupil lens contracted and whirred in and out of focus, her scanners showed all signs as normal. She took a step forward, and listening to her joints creak and crack back into place quietly. She had remained standing by the window all night.

The tall female cyborg, made taller by the enhanced ectosuit she wore, wore a confused frown to her lips. And had ever since the dinner, unbeknownst to her Princess. The dinner had been…unexpectedly calm. She shook her hair free, as the pink haired knight took off her helmet. She reached down to adjust her grieve, her thoughts continuing on unheeded. King Ohtori…'Akio' he asked her to call him, had been nothing but the kind hearted doting brother. Seeing to their needs, acting like a gracious host. Of course, Utena wasn't fooled. Nothing was that simple, and she recalled the look he had given them when they had met in the Throne Room. His sudden change of heart had to be some ploy…right? Of course. She mustn't lose her focus. Whether or not Akio was really sincere with his sister was not the issue.

What _was_, was her complete lack of respect and status amongst the court. It had taken a sharp word to make the nobles in the hallway bow properly towards their newly established monarch. And even then it had been mocking. That would need to be corrected. But their customs were strange here… On the way back, after the private dinner with the King and his lovely young wife Kanae, Utena had noticed several peculiarities.

For example, while passing by the kitchens, she saw a servant look up at her in utter terror and make a strange sign with his hand. This happened several times, with various other workers within the castle. All had a near frenzied look of fear and adoration. One had addressed her as _Kaiathi un Dios._ She was baffled by this. But of course she remained silent and gave a polite nod of her head.

Upon returning to her apartments, and instructing Anthy to retire, she found to her suspicion small trinkets lining her doorway. Tiny delicacies wrapped in wide odd-shaped leaves. What looked to be some sort of unidentified talismans, with weird markings and patterns made of yarn worked within. There was a wooden medallion carved with a crude rose, like the one on her breastplate. And several candles and sticks of incense were burning. She had deftly put out the candles with a stomp of her boot, and stuck the incense in a flower vase. The rest of the items were swept into her doorway to lie abandoned in the corner. Odd practices. The food was probably poisoned. No doubt they were jealous and fearful because she was a high-ranking military official from past wars gone by, and were concerned about her unknown presence within their realm. Odd people…especially since her war-prince Dios had been dead now for nearly two thousand years. His contributions to society must have been so worthwhile, that even now they remembered him as a hero. The thought made her smile with fierce pride.

And then of course…had been the…nightly intruder…

After returning from her nightly patrol about the hallways connected to the Princess' apartments, Utena had returned to her locked room…only to find a girl waiting for her.

Waiting for her in her bed…

Clad only in a nightshift…

And claiming she had 'come to keep the great Guardian warm on such a cool night'.

Said girl had been quickly deposited without ceremony out her doorstep. The lock had been firmly re-latched, and a chair had been placed under the lock. Utena's eyebrow twitched. Young servant girls with skeleton keys were…disconcerting.

Utena sighed and paced. She had been asleep for two thousand years, according to Anthy's statement. Her body, back in her old life, had been augmented with a state-of-the-art cyborg enhancement. She had been implemented into the Guardian Program, had been imputed with a new protocol and was prepared to take her place as the next in a long line of soldiers who served the family of militaristic royals. But even throughout her years as a cadet, her harsh training and upbringing…she kept her habit of pacing when in thought.

Her boots thumped quietly on the carpet, back and forth as her mind went over the agenda for the day. She still needed to find out the economic situation of this kingdom. Her directives were clear:

First: Once awakened from cry-sleep by one of Dio's line, she would protect that individual. The individual had been female, and was therefore a Princess. A Prince could have awoken her, but the program dictated that the blood of a female from that genealogy would be more potent and readable, due to the various contagions and diseases running rampant during her time.

Which…may no longer be the case now? The males all seem healthy…I suppose after two thousand years, the chemical weapons would have ceased to be a threat…but…

Second: Her directive was to assess the situation of her new Charge's status. The sensors in the scanner were brain-rods. Slang within her unit, for the sensitive drivers that were able to read the electronic pulses within the human mind. Able to decode the _memories_ stored there. The A.I. system would determine if the subject was worthy enough, based on past actions and the encrypted code that master Dios himself had created. If she awoke, that meant the system judged her to be of good character and of the potential to be a strong leader to her people. It was the Guardian's duty to make it so.

But seeing her like that…Anthy…she seems to have been treated cruelly. And she said she's been used as a 'plaything' around the castle. That isn't right. Not at all.

Utena's white gloved clenched tightly into a fist. She felt a hot flare of anger rise within her, pushing past the neutral calm of her mechanical enhancements.

_Girls should not be treated in such a way. Not if they aren't 'designated whores'. To merely use someone in such a way is utterly disgusting. The men here are no better than the dogs back home…_

That thought gave her pause. But she brushed away her sudden pang of loneliness and uncertainty. Her mind refocused.

Three: She was to assess the situation of her Charge's nation-state. Which now apparently was merely a backwater kingdom. A tiny spat of civilization no bigger than the smallest town back in her own world. The population had been sliced _drastically_ since the war…what had happened back then? But no…that was not important. Her directives had to be completed. She was a soldier at heart, and a soldier did what she was told. She wouldn't fail her old commander in this.

_It was his wish that the Guardian program be used as a means to insure peace and security for him and his people. And besides…I…_

That thought was brushed away as well.

Four: She was to destroy any enemy who should stand as an obstacle to her Charge's path. Ultimate force would be used, if necessary, should her Charge's territory be overrun with war and enemies. All tactics would be used should there be a shortage of supplies or a decline in the health of the populace.

Five: In the event, her Charge is not in power, the Guardian was to assess the current power and judge if they are worthy to retain it. To simply kill the leading monarch to put her Charge in power, might lead to an uprising. Instead, the Guardian would observe, and if the leading monarch was unfit to lead his people (if he too is of Dio's blood) then that political leader would be carefully disposed. Her Charge would be maneuvered into power.

But…she had lost her temper…she had stated things out in the open. An error. She _shouldn't_ have done that. But she had been so angry seeing those disgusted eyes look upon her Princess! And had been so angry to see the complete disregard they had been given by the higher-ups at that large table.

Now they knew her purpose. It would not be subtle. It would now be riskier and more dangerous. She was such an idiot…

Utena sighed miserably and thunked her head against the wall by the window. Dios, had he still been alive, would have surely reprimanded her for this. She really wasn't good at such things…politically speaking…

And being 'subtle', despite her best efforts in the past, had never been successful. Her old drill sergeant had said it was because she was too thick headed. Unfit to be in the Abraxas Military Squadron. And certainly unfit to be made a cadet to the _Guardian_ program. She was a woman, she was quick to temper, and she didn't have the hard endurance of a man. 'She would always be looked at as inferior to her fellow cadets', they had taunted her. Indeed, at the time…she…hadn't known _why_ she was chosen in the first place…it had been strange. But she had born the hazing and the ridicule…had done her best to be worthy to be a _possible_ candidate for being selected as the next Guardian in line, should the current one fall in the line of duty. She had had no way to have known the events that would have brought her to where she was now…had no way to know…

Her eyes squeezed shut in pain. She had to be better than this. She couldn't afford to be emotional. The population regarded her as…as some sort of higher power. Almost as if she were a _deity_. Was that the meaning of the offerings outside her door last night? It seemed ridiculous that she should be regarded as such, but it did explain a great deal. However, they didn't realize the _truth_ of her situation, and Anthy didn't either. If she knew…would she…still accept her in her role? Thoughts of Anthy filled her mind as she tugged her helm back on.

It was morning. It was time to face the day. For now she merely had to protect her Princess, as the program dictated. Observe the situation. Make sure that no wars happened on her watch. Keep the peace, like a good little officer. Try not to remember how Anthy had looked in that dress…

She halted in her pacings. Where had _that_ thought come from? Ung, that maid incident was probably still getting to her. She rapped her knuckles gently against her head. _Focus Utena…time to be the silent hulking giant. _

She took a breath and cleared her mind. She allowed the robotic neutrality to settle over her, controlling her emotions. When she was all business again, she belted on her sword and opened the door.

Only to have a brown haired maid come flying into her arms.

"Ah! My Lord Guardiaaaaaaaan! Good morning to you!" It was by sheer force of will and extremely heavy boots that Utena didn't fall on her rump. Tackling a metal breastplate…you would think that would _deter_ most amorous pursuits. Utena sighed and tried to remain cool. She needed to uphold her image. And the mask made it much easier.

"Pardon me, Miss Shinohara."

"Oh please. Call me Wakaba, Holy One!"

"…_Wakaba_…kindly remove your hands from my belt."

Wakaba pouted cutely, her brown bobbing ponytail bouncing behind her head. "Hmph, why must you go about in that stuffy old armor? You're the Guardian! You should wear something more comfortable."

Utena's brow twitched in annoyance. "And you should please stop trying to undo my _belt_."

Wakaba beamed a cheerful smile and finally stepped back. She had almost managed to sneak her hands around too! She gave a curtsy, which just so happened to show off her cleavage through the loosened drawstrings of her servant's dress. Utena fought the urge not to groan.

The white knight tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the maid to hurry up and leave. She didn't have time for this. Wakaba seemed to sense her impatience. She motioned to the pile of trinkets and offerings outside Utena's door. Looking down she felt her brows knit. More of them…wonderful…

"Shall I bring these into your quarters, Holy One? I will be humbly in charge of cleaning your room this day." Funny, but that excited twinkle in her eye didn't seem very 'humble' to _her_ readings…

Utena sighed out loud finally, feeling exasperated. "Very well, go ahead. And leave my visor _alone_ please." Wakaba shrugged and didn't waste a moment. She deftly scooped up the growing pile of trinkets and moved them and the candles inside. Excited to investigate the Mysterious Mechanical Knight's room no doubt. Utena didn't really care. She didn't have any possessions anyway.

Freed from obligation, she had taken several steps down the corridor before she paused as a thought hit her. That was the first time…she had been treated normally by anyone here. That made her feel a bit…nice. The girl was overly energetic (wastefully so) and had a bad habit of throwing herself all over the knight. But she was friendly, and hadn't hesitated to talk to her. Compared to the rest of the castle's staff, it was a _definite_ improvement. It had only been a day…but she had already found herself weary of all the attention.

I wasn't cut out to be a leader…and I hate politics.

Utena strode smoothly down the short span of stone hallway and rapped on Anthy's door. There was an answer within, and Utena opened it to step inside. Her breath hitched. Hand still grasping the door handle, she looked on as Anthy turned away from the window to greet her. The soft glow of morning light played upon that amber skin. It picked up the highlights of her hair and threw them back in a luminosity of lavender. She had to close her eyes a minute to regain her composure, and when she opened them Anthy had moved to take a seat. The odd spell broken, Utena shut the door and moved into the room. She was her Guardian…she needed to remain in control. These were abnormal thought patterns.

Taking a seat at the small dining space, Utena could see it had already been laid for breakfast. Sausages on a platter, fresh diced fruit in a gleaming silver bowl, as well as chilled juice and something made from eggs. There were biscuits with melted butter and honey smelling heavenly from a covered basket, and various meats and cheeses rested on a large plate. The meal looked quite sumptuous to her standards. She couldn't recall having ever enjoyed something like this in her past life.

She…regret having lost the need to eat.

She sat patiently as Anthy served herself. The green-eyed woman looked up at her with a calm smile. "And how are you today, Lady Utena?" She bent back down over her fork and knife. They were oddly shaped, Utena found herself thinking. Even the basic things she had taken for granted back then… she picked up a spare fork and inspected it.

"I am well this morning Princ—"

Anthy arched a brow playfully, "Er, Lady Anthy." She was rewarded with a warm smile, that the cyborg found somewhat distracting. Anthy was looking much better today. There was still a weariness about her that was difficult to put into words, but physically she was looking much healthier. Utena let her internal scanners run over her Charge, and discerned that she was indeed correct in her assumption. Vitals signs showed to be in the higher margins. A couple more days and she would be completely well.

She responded, however, in kind. "And how are you this morning, Lady Anthy? I trust you have slept well?" Anthy looked up at her with those green eyes. Eyes that carried a weight to them, an intelligence that was nearly hidden in their depths. "Yes indeed, I am feeling quite rested." There was a companionable silence for a moment, as Utena sat there and Anthy continued on with her meal. After sometime, Anthy regarded her.

"Is it necessary that you wear your helm when others…aren't present?" Utena noticed her hesitation. Her demurely arranged hands on her lap. The question was asked with the humbleness that came from a long time in subservience. Utena had witnessed its like…in another time and place…and found it _still_ didn't agree with her. Besides, she was a Princess now. They would need to work on getting Anthy out of her shell slowly.

Injecting some warmth into her voice, Utena lifted her visor to peer at the other girl. "Well, I suppose I will have no qualms about removing it, should my Princess ask it of me." She purposefully added the title, as a gentle prod. Anthy's smile deepened, and she forcibly made her shoulders relax and her back straighten a touch.

"Then, Guardian, please remove your helm when you are in my presence."

_That's my girl. You're getting better at this_. Utena thought with no little touch of pride. With hesitation she removed the helm, with its bestial faceplate, and set it down beside her chair. Her hair was sticking up oddly.

Anthy stifled a small giggle and reached out to brush one of the errant locks into place. "Hmmm, my Lady Knight appears to suffer from 'helmet hair'." Utena smiled at the touch, and ran a self-conscious hand through her hair. "It tends to get that way I'm afraid."

Anthy covered another giggle with her hand as she returned to eating her breakfast. She looked up in time to catch Utena staring absently at the bowl of fresh fruit. Catching her gaze, Utena looked away. Anthy was quiet a moment before asking, "Tell me…is it true you do not require food as…humans do?"

For some reason, Anthy stumbled a touch over the word 'human'. Utena vaguely wondered why. She probably felt uncomfortable in the presence of a cyborg. There didn't seem to be any of her kind here in Ohtori.

"No, I do not require it." Utena shook her head, making her pink bangs get into her eyes. She brushed them back with a hand. When was the last time she had a haircut? Too long, she mused idly. And it wasn't like she was going to get one anytime soon. She was keeping her identity discreet. She realized Anthy was regarding her with more attention. She returned the eye contact.

"Ah, but have you lost the desire for food?"

Utena had to struggle to keep her face straight. Even so, she felt her eyes crease slightly. How unusually perceptive. Had she been that obvious? And was it her imagination, or was there…some unusual feeling about the woman across from her. Nothing out of the ordinary was picked up on her scanners. But for the first time, Utena looked into those cat-green eyes and wondered…if there wasn't something _more_ to this person. She could almost imagine a…a…_probing_ feeling about her mind. She shook off the feeling, and it disappeared. Odd.

"Hmmm, I suppose I must admit that I do find the memory of food…nostalgic."

Anthy nodded to herself as if confirming something privately. She held out a large berry in offering. "But have you lost the ability?"

Utena thought the question over. "No…I suppose I haven't, although it is no longer a requirement for my continued activity."

Anthy smiled warmly. "Then won't you have breakfast with me?"

Utena hesitated before taking the red spotted berry. She brought it up for inspection, but there didn't appear to be any negative readings. Cautiously she took a bite from it. The juice exploded over her tongue, drenching her palate with a sweet and wild flavor. Her eyes widened of their own accord. She swallowed, and closed her eyes in concentration. When she opened them, she couldn't seem to stop herself from grinning widely. "…It's very good…"

Anthy blushed for some reason and smiled warmly down at her plate. "I'm glad…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The observer crossed its arms as it waited inconspicuously along the hall. The servants were bustling about, giving a certain end of the Palace a wide berth. The observer cocked its head as the new 'Princess' and her wind-up toy passed by in the direction of the courtyard. They were talking amongst themselves, the filthy witch speaking in low tones about something or other. The knight was nodding its head. Hmph. For something that was supposed to be the right hand of the great god himself, it sure seemed like a doll. One of those clockwork devices that Kaoru twin was fond of making in his study. Oh well, that Guardian's true power would be seen quite soon. An old acquaintance had returned to the castle…

Cruel lips curled into a smile, and the figure departed unseen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading out a side passage of the castle, Anthy was leading them to a large wooden and iron structure. Utena was amazed to find themselves standing before a massive garden filled with carefully cultivated roses. Anthy had been explaining a few finer points about the Ohtori kingdom's defenses, as well as her current allies. But she paused as they neared the rose garden. Wistfully, the dark skinned girl knelt in her gown (A new one ordered from the Tailor's Guild apparently) and reached out her fingers. They brushed along the delicate petals of a red flower. Utena gazed about her, mentally admiring the simple outdoor green house that this people had managed to construct given their materials. It was gracefully ornate without being overly so. And the roses were well looked after. There was a pause, and then Anthy spoke in a soft voice.

"Roses are the symbol of Ohtori, as I'm certain you've guessed. They are the symbol of our god and hold an importance amongst the nobility. Only the highest-ranking officials and lords may don a rose in public, or use the symbol for their decorations and clothing. I…I used to come here a lot…when I had free moments. When things seemed bleak. I've always found the roses to be calming."

"They are beautiful", Utena agreed. She knelt down also, and reached out to touch one of the roses…but stopped. Her clunky metal gloves got in the way. She retracted her hand, but it was caught in both of Anthy's own. Utena held her breath as Anthy gazed deeply into her eyes. For a moment, neither spoke a word. Anthy delicately held Utena's wrist, and slowly unclipped the glove. When her hand was bare, Anthy threaded her fingers among the knight's own and gave her a small squeeze. A flush heated Utena's cheeks, as she remained unmoving. Safely unseen behind her visor. Anthy moved their hands toward the rose Utena had avoided touching earlier, and slowly removed her hand. She guided the blue-eyed cyborg's hand around the fragrant blossom. And took her hands away.

Utena gazed down at the rose, marveling at its softness. Her fingers gently traced a petal, as Anthy's had done earlier and felt that sense of regret once more. Only once before…had she ever been this close to a flower…

Anthy parted her lips as if to ask something, but was cut off as an all-too-familiar voice cut sharply across the distance.

"Well well, the heathen witch dares to show her face I see. I think punishment is required here."

Anthy stood up hastily, only a second behind Utena. The White Knight's glove was already replaced and her sword was drawn. The cyborg felt a hate slowly sear its way through her veins. Her eyes flowing like twin blue embers through the eye slots of her mask, Utena stepped protectively in front of Anthy.

"Well well, the green haired pig comes squealing back to its master."

Saionji snarled in anger, striding forward and drawing his sword. Utena moved to meet him. But both were halted.

"Sir Tenjou, please do not engage in this! There are rules!"

"Kyouichi, please calm down…Anthy is now recognized as the king's only sister. To harm her would make our king most displeased."

Utena felt her anger cool in bemusement as she recognized the red haired playboy from the evening before. He gave a bow to indicate his acknowledgment of them both. "Greetings Great Guardian. Greetings Princess Anthy. Please pardon my lord general's behavior, he has had a most difficult time returning to us."

"It is all that bastard's fault! I'll kill him for such humiliation! How dare they take control of my men!?"

Touga's smile remained, but his gaze turned serious. "Saionji…this is the holy Knight Of The Mountain…the being from legends and scripture. Surely you do not mean disrespect and are merely tired from your journey. I would advise you rest and have something to eat."

Saionji jerked his shoulder out of his fellow's grasp, turning to him.

"I meant every word. I am not a coward like you, Kiryuu. I fear nothing on this earth, and I do not think this 'Holy Knight' to be anything but some concoction of that _witch_!" He stabbed an angry finger in Anthy's direction. Anthy had gone into a kind of stillness, her face blank of any emotion. Utena could feel her anger beginning to gnaw away once more at her gut. Her fist tightened on the sword.

"Why you son of a—"

Anthy tightened her grip on the armored arm she was clinging to. "Please Sir Tenjou…an open act of violence is punishable by the king…you are the Guardian, and of course no one would fault you…but…please…for my sake…"

Utena sighed harshly. She eased up her sword, but didn't put it away. "Then tell that fool to go on his way, before I give him a new hole to breathe through."

Saionji heard this a blustered. "You demon! Familiar of evil workings…I challenge you to a duel!"

Kiryuu's eyebrows rose in surprise, and Anthy paled. A duel…the challenge could not be revoked. And the consequences could be serious. There were certain magiks involved…of which Utena didn't know.

But it was far too late. For she didn't even hesitate in sealing the deal.

"I accept."

That was when she felt a cord of power crackle about her body. In wary confusion she flicked her gaze about, but her sensors still picked up…nothing. But wait…they began beeping in her skull. Something was wrong. There was a massive influx of energy building up. Where was it coming from?! There she could feel it now…a near electric crackle through her skin, passing weakly through her special armor. Her visual scanner picked up nothing…but when she switched to heat readings, there were odd color gradients appearing like a crackling circle about her body. She switched back to normal visual mode, the proper lens sliding into place within her eye. There…_still_ nothing. But she gave a harsh gasp as that crackling energy tightened roughly about her neck.

It felt like a two-way noose.

She didn't realize how right she was…

To Be Continued


	6. Thorns

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionnaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**Author's Note:**Boom boom shaka shaka boom boom shaka shaka!

Watch Pyro do the Dance of the Update! ;D Wooo! Funky Fresh!

(Booty shakes for her readers, and then moonwalks off the page)

**Just Like Clockwork- Thorns**

Giving a cough, Utena grasped at her throat, gloved fingers moving underneath the rim of her helm. The uncomfortable choking sensation didn't go away, as she stared down at the green haired man across from her. He too looked discomforted, but not overly so. Forcing herself to straighten, Utena stood to her full height. She would _not_ lose to this man…

Anthy was watching the two duelists, with mixed feelings of worry and anticipation. Lady Utena didn't know what she was getting into…when she had probed her mind earlier, very subtly of course, there had been an alien feeling to it. From what surface emotions and thoughts she could glean, Utena didn't even know what magik _was_!

How can anyone go through life and not know the basics of the primal energies that move beneath our physical plane? Even a peasant knows a simple charm or two…just what sort of world did she grow up on?

This was not good…especially since a Duel, invoked on the Rose Grounds was a magik as old and as bloody as the forming of the world itself…

She and Touga looked at each other across the space between them. They shared a thought and looked away. Neither one's friend understood what they were getting into…

Anthy sighed and straightened her spine. She moved to pluck a pair of roses from the garden, and handed one to Touga as he came to meet her. Separating, they continued the ritual by holding the bloom up to the chest of their respective duelist. The rose remained poise above their hearts, as Anthy spoke the words to her Guardian.

"With this rose, a solemn vow is struck: Neither of you shall walk away from this fight, until a rose has been cut off. To be forsworn is to die. May the light of Dios be your guidance."

Touga carefully held up the rose in his hand to Saionji's breastplate. Thorny tendrils emerged and slowly began to curl down into a point. With a quick jab, Touga plunged the rose by its stem into the armored chest, making Saionji gasp. The man's back bowed as if a sword were being plunged deeply into him. Utena was shocked. The rose stems had pierced the plate mail as easily as if it were made of tissue paper! What _was_ this!? Some kind of trickery? An illusion? She took a hesitant step back, eyes wide.

Saionji took a painful gasp of breath into his lungs and relaxed. Touga had been cradling him with one hand, helping him to regain his balance. When the general was once more on his feet, he shot a smirk of confidence at where Utena stood behind Anthy. His rose was glowing a soft pulsating green.

Utena looked down at Anthy, who held a rose before her. Suddenly she was beginning to have serious doubts about going along with this… Too many weird things were happening.

"Wait…are you….going to do _that_ to me as well?" At Anthy's nod Utena gave a small bewildered shake of her head. "B-But this is…I don't _understand_! The fight doesn't end until one of our roses is cut? But that means death, right? Another phrase for killing someone?" She looked back to see the glowing green rose on Saionji's chest. It was positioned in the middle of his armor, slightly to the left. Exactly where his heart would be. But a cut to the rose might be equally solved with a _stab_ through the rose. Was this really a fight to the death after all?

Anthy looked up at her protector with obvious worry. "I'm sorry…but there's no real time to explain. You just need to cut off his rose. Then the magik circle will be let down around the dueling area, allowing us to leave."

"Magic circle?? What circle? Is this some kind of joke? Just a moment Anthy, I don't…"

"What are you two doing whispering over there?! Are you having _second thoughts_, knave?!"

Utena turned and snarled back in his direction. There was a tightening at her throat, making her cough out loud again. She couldn't breath! W-what was this?! What was going on, something was choking her! A wave of dizziness passed over her, her eye scanners blipped on and off once, her vision wavering. It hurt…god it hurt…what the hell was going _on_ with her? Falling to her knees, she looked up to see Anthy holding her by the shoulders. Her face was deadly serious.

"You must accept the rose! You have been challenged and cannot walk away! The arena won't let you. It will _kill_ you Utena! Please…just trust me!"

Utena looked up to see Anthy biting her lip, holding the rose at her side limply. Closing her eyes, suddenly lost in confusion within a world with things that seemed impossible…Utena gave a small shake of her head. "Yes…then please…give me my rose."

Anthy cradled an arm behind Utena's back, leaning over the now shorter knight. Holding the rose, she whispered a strange prayer under her breath. It was an alien tongue, the cyborg's memory banks couldn't identify. Holding up the rose, the stem began to grow spidery tendrils just as Saionji's had done. Utena's eyes locked onto the very sharp thorns that grew like black teeth all across the curling shoots. They twisted into a sort of blade, almost like a knife or a pike. Rearing her arm back, Anthy gave Utena a look of sympathy. "I-I'm sorry…but this will hurt…" And with a speed that surprised the mechanical woman, the princess plunged down her hand.

Utena watched as her world slowed to a creeping halt. It was as if her vision had crystallized watching that falling hand…that rose tight in its fist… In slow motion, her glowing blue eyes tracked that spike of thorns as it just pierced her chest. In wonder she saw the plate that protected her mechanical suit's core splinter apart and allow access. Then the world sped up with a blinding crash.

Clenching her teeth against a howl of pain, Utena let out a mangled grunt as the rose stem slammed deeply into her heart. Anthy held her tightly, but Utena could see nothing…hear nothing…she was lost in a world of pain. She gave a small shiver of agony, as she felt those thorns split apart and wrap tightly about her mechanical clicking heart. Like a cocoon…or maybe a bug caught in a spider's web. Those vines squeezed ever so slightly, like a warning of things to come if she didn't behave, and Utena's vision blacked out again. She gasped out a breath, feeling her inner motors try to prevent her from hyperventilating. At last the pain ebbed away, as the thorns relaxed.

"…ou...jou…Sir Tenjou! Can you hear me?!"

Slowly the receptors in her eyes crackled back to life. Her vision clicked through several heat and night filters before her world restored itself in color again. Anthy was holding both sides of her face guard, looking worried. Apparently she had been calling her name for quite some time.

Shaking her head to try and clear it, Utena got unsteadily to her feet. Saionji had his arms crossed, his face one of cruel amusement.

"My goodness, are you alright, _oh holy knight_? You don't look so good!" Utena looked over at him, but dismissed the insult. She was far too distracted looking at the rose sprouting from her chest. It looked…weird. There was no other word for it. Some organic plant thing was sticking out of her chest, and putting the Jaws of Life onto her heart. Fantastic. This was already off to a wonderful start. Giving an experimental poke at it, with one of her gloved fingers, the rose began flickering to life. It was glowing white, as if someone had decided to stick a battery in it. Yes…weird was one word for it…

"…So Beautiful…"

Well no, that wasn't what she would—Utena's staggered thoughts focused. That wasn't her thoughts. She looked down to see Anthy hesitantly reaching out as if to touch the glowing blossom. Her face held a soft wonderment. Utena was baffled. But before she could think of a thing to say, Saionji was already striding across the field.

"Enough of these games, I came to fight! Ready your sword, you stupid clunking beast. I'm going to turn you into a scrap heap!"

Utena pushed Anthy back out of the way and smoothly readied her sword. "Then come on you grunting pig. I'm tired of waiting to beat you." Her brazen words made his face contort with rage. Picking up speed into a run, Saionji raised his sword and charged. Leaping forward into a lunge, his sword swung down viciously.

Utena sidestepped, catching the blade with her guard. The two began swinging at one another, parrying and attacking with the ringing sound of steel on steel. From the balconies and windows, the residents of the castle had hurried to come and watch. The news of the progressing duel had already swept through the servants like wildfire.

There were other knights watching on the field, forming a semi circle well outside of the fighters' way. They were talking in low whispers, pointing gloved hands at one or the other. Utena gave a grunt as Saionji launched a kick into her gut, but she held onto it, and twisted to knock him off balance. He hit the ground and she darted in forward with a nasty cut. But the green haired man rolled backwards to avoid it. Coming up into a crouch he shot forward again with another slash. Sparks exploded alongside her rose, as she twisted her torso to protect it. But then she winced as she felt a pain lance through her. Daring a quick glance down, she saw that some of the petals had been singed. Her eyes widened at the implications as she parried another strike.

She drove her fist into Saionji's cheek, feeling a grim smile as he gave an 'oof' of surprised pain. He wasn't the only one who could play dirty. Anthy was calling to her from the sidelines.

"His rose! Go for the rose!"

Utena locked her gaze onto the target, coming to an understanding. If her rose hurt…then his would too…it would be best to finish this fight as quickly as possible. His speed was no match for hers… she thought determinedly as she sent her blade singing through the air toward the glowing petals. But it was avoided by a clever twist of his hips and a rotation of his sword guard. Dodging, he pressed into the attack, driving her back.

Saionji moved with a grace that surprised her, she had to admit. He hadn't been like this when she had first fought him in the cave.

Saionji seemed to read her thoughts, as he spoke between pants. "I-I'm not…some amateur… You…you got the drop on me before…b-but I'm _not_ going to lose again!"

His brow was slick with sweat that kept pouring down into his eyes. He had tied his long foamy hair back into a high ponytail at the start of the duel, but strands had come loose and were plastered to his cheeks and neck.

The sun was beating down on them, making Utena uncomfortable in her ecto-plating. She was starting to feel exertion, which was shocking in of itself. This man really was giving her a good fight…when was the last time she had actually experienced one? Not since before her cryo-sleep…that a mere human could keep up with her enhancements only showed how strong the world had become since her time. She was starting to grin.

"You're not _bad_, green boy. But I'm _better_…"

Saionji grunted at that and shoved her back. Swinging his sword back, he aimed for the rose on her chest as he let lose a howl of anger. Utena watched the sword fall, and closed her eyes. Her arm moved of its own accord, coming up into a smooth arc, racing for his chest. The world fell to silence, as the crowd watched with tension. The blades sped past each other, grazing only briefly, each flying towards their mark…

Anthy had her hands clasped tightly in front of her heart, her face dissolved in concern and fear. From this angle, she couldn't see! Who would win this duel? Touga was watching from his place, his eyes tracking the footfalls of the two duelists like a raptor.

There was a loud shriek as swords bit into metal, and then a silent explosion of power blew back the two fighters. Utena landed on her back some ten feet away, hard enough to send the wind rushing from her lungs. She gave a gasping cry, gloved fingers blindly fumbling about her chest for her rose. Saionji landed on his side, curled protectively about his dropped sword. He didn't stir…

Where they had been not moments before…the still glowing petals of Saionji's rose slowly drifted down to the ground. One petal floated across to where Utena lay, shimmering as it landed onto her rose. The green petal was absorbed, her white rose curling up and around it like a Venus flytrap. Utena felt the earth beneath her body quake, and watched the sky above her faintly shimmer. Was it her imagination…or had there been force field dome of some sort covering them the entire time? But her thoughts ground out as she hissed in pain. The thorns that had sunk and intertwined with her mechanical gears and wiring uncoiled and withdrew. The rose on her chest turned ashen and fell off of her. Her chest plate was whole once more.

Lying on her back, staring up at the sky, the castle rose tall above her vision. From this angle it was upside down… Something was odd though…not just the duel. _That_ would be something she would be replying and analyzing for quite awhile that night. No…her thoughts felt fuzzy after the recent loss of her adrenaline high…but something about her eyesight was prickling at the back of her mind…

The face of Anthy entered her vision, looming above her. She looked torn between relief and worry.

"A-ah…err…Sir Tenjou…"

Utena groaned and closed her eyes. She was feeling a head ache come on. She must have knocked a few sensory wires loose some time during the duel. The dull pain was throbbing at her temples. "Please help me to stand, Princess." She sighed tiredly.

"A-ah…but…err…" She bit her lip, clearly worried about something. But she bit her lip and helped the aching knight to stand. Utena was smiling softly to herself. That had actually been….fun. Strange, but fun.

Touga had gone to check on his fallen comrade, before a pair of muscular servants had come up bearing a stretcher along their shoulders. They helped the black knight onto it, before hefting him away. The red haired noble stood, and brushed off his hands. Flicking his long hair over his shoulder, he turned and began to walk towards the two women. As he walked closer, his face flitted from surprise to interest. There was a sly smile on his lips as he met them.

"Well it would appear the victor is clear here, Holy Guardian." Utena raised an eyebrow at his smile. What was the fool grinning about now?

"A-ah, Guardian…you're…"

Utena looked down at Anthy who was staring at her as well. Utena gave an exasperated sigh. "What is it? Just say it, Princess!" Utena massaged the side of her head, trying to locate the source of the ache.

Wait…

……her _head_?

Utena felt about her face, realizing her helm was gone. Touga's grin grew even larger as he bent down to pick up something. It was her helm, split in two. Saionji's blade had cleaved it during the last exchange. Utena felt the color drain from her face. _Oh dear…_

The excited whispers from the people in the windows and courtyard and grown in volume, gaping as the Holy Knight stood for all to see. Her long pink hair was hanging loose and free about her shoulders. Touga smiled warmly as he handed her her helm.

"Oh my…I must admit I'm quite surprised! That such a powerful deity as yourself would be a woman…and an _exquisite_ one at that… why I hardly thought it possible!"

Utena flushed in embarrassment, feeling all eyes on her. _Damn it! So much for undercover work…Utena you idiot!_ Glaring at him coolly, she snatched her helmet from his hands and pushed past him. Touga didn't seem put-off by this in the slightest, and he chuckled in open amusement as she strode away, Anthy trailing at her side.

"_Congratulations_ on your victory, my lady! Surely none will doubt your ability to fight _now_."

Utena growled and twisted to look back at him as she headed back for the castle. "My mission hasn't changed! I _still_ intend to evaluate your kingdom! So you better watch out, Kiryuu!" Servants hastened to push open a side door, as her mood darkened in annoyance to the Kiryuu clansman's bright laughter. She quickly ushered Anthy through the portal. The two women escaped to safety, heading back to their apartments.

Touga bent to pick up the withered white rose, his smile still etched across his face. Bringing it to his lips, he stared at the now closed door. The spectators were slowly leaving.

"Yes my dear lady knight…and I look forward to it…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't hiding. Not _really_. It was just…regrouping in private. At least that's what Utena was trying to convince herself, as she opted to avoid going to dinner in the great hall yet again. In favor of their meal being brought to Anthy's rooms.

Mentally she berated herself. Anthy should be down _there_, sitting at her brother's side. Instead, she was _here_, with her…eating quietly while Utena sulked. The cyborg felt badly for it. Anthy was only here, because _Utena _was. The dark skinned woman probably felt obligated to offer her company. Utena herself felt guilty, because she felt the better for having it. She was supposed to be the big bad _Guardian_ right? A 'deity' Touga had called her? So why the hell was she hiding out in her Princess' rooms?! Pathetic.

Utena sighed, and ran fingertips over her split helmet. She wouldn't be able to wear it again, until she had it repaired. But that hardly mattered _now_, right? The whole kingdom was buzzing with the news. She had heard the servants whispering in the halls, her improved hearing easily picking up the words. News of her gender and appearance was the subject of every conversation. And some of the things said were…embarrassing.

Really now…she didn't see why being a woman had to be such a big deal here. Back home it didn't make that much of a difference. Not really…

Utena sighed again, letting the helmet fall softly to the carpet at her feet. She was currently sitting in a chair, facing slightly towards the window. Her head was buzzing with plans and ways to counter the negative reaction the recent duel would bring to her Princesses' reputation, when she felt Anthy stir behind her. A hand came to rest along her shoulder guard. Utena closed her eyes briefly as Anthy's low words came from just behind her ear.

"I'm surprised. I would have thought you would have asked a million questions by now."

Utena gave a small chuckle and leaned her head back on her chair. She spoke without looking. "Well…I haven't really digested everything yet…"

She opened her eyes to find that Anthy had moved to her side. Regarding her carefully with intelligent green eyes. Utena looked away. To admit she knew nothing about…whatever it was that had been going down there on the field of roses…Magic…tricks…whatever… It'd be admitting ignorance to a lot of things. And it made her feel _stupid_. She hated that…especially remembering how weak she had felt, as Anthy raised that rose above her head to stab her heart.

The cyborg winced in memory, and closed her eyes again. Unconsciously, her fingers brushed over her breastplate, where the rose had been hours before.

Anthy's fingers met hers, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. Looking up, she found the Princess leaning closer. Utena blinked, seeing a play of unknown emotions across that smooth, unlined face. She felt her heartbeat quicken as Anthy entwined her smaller fingers among Utena's own. Pulling her hand away from her chest, still watching Utena's face for a reaction, she turned the pale hand over to reveal the palm. Utena swallowed slightly, wondering why the air in the room suddenly felt so thick.

"Did you cut your hand on the helm, when you took it forcefully from Lord Kiryuu?"

Utena felt her cheeks flush slightly, as she huffed. She wished desperately for her helm then. For its expressionless face, and its shielding mask. It made it harder to lie with a straight face, when she _didn't_ have it. "I…_may_ have gotten careless. It probably came from the _fight_ or something though. Er, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't hurt anyway..."

Anthy arched an eyebrow and raised the palm up a little higher. She turned her eyes away to look down at it. "You seem to have a bit of a temper, _Sir Tenjou_…" Utena huffed in defeat and looked away.

The cyborg felt the Princess trace a finger delicately around a gash that arced across her palm. She had kept it covered earlier, when they had first headed for their rooms. But now the wound had stopped bleeding and was exposed. Her glove would need to be sewn up again as well. Utena added it to the long list of things she had to do.

"You should get this looked at. You wouldn't want a scar, now would you?"

Feeling the smile behind those words made the pink haired knight smile as well. "It wouldn't be my first. And I doubt it would be my last."

Anthy tsked quietly as she inspected the wound with a trained eye. "You can be hasty sometimes. You shouldn't let Kiryuu get to you so easily." Utena snorted at that as she inspected the other glove she was still wearing. "Who cares about that red haired hyena anyway?"

Anthy released her hand and moved near the bed to pull hanging silk cord. A bell rang somewhere outside the door, signaling for a servant. "I'm not sure I know what a 'hyena' is…but I'm certain it would describe Lord Kiryuu well. Did you have any questions, now that the duel is over?"

Utena looked up at her charge, and frowned in thought. "…I…did have a few questions I suppose. Although it will probably make me seem odd or stupid…" Utena trailed off uncomfortably. Anthy gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh not at all. I would be happy to help the Guardian anyway I could." But a knock interrupted them.

A moment later, a servant girl came in, cheerfully smiling as she curtsy.

A very…familiar servant girl…

With a quickness that was startling, she was already darting across the room and slinging arms around one of Utena's own. Wakaba the servant girl was hungrily feasting upon finally seeing the Guardian 'unmasked' as it were. She moved around this way and that, to openly take in the full effect of the pink haired woman seated there. Wakaba clasped her hands together in admiration. "So it _is_ true! The great Guardian who serves as Dios' avatar…the deity come down to judge us, is _female_! So incredible! And you beat our finest general so easily too…_amazing_!" Batting big brown eyes up at the uncomfortable knight, she pressed her body in close.

"Oh my Lord Guardian…or would that be _Lady_ now? I'm so glad to see you unharmed! That duel in the gardens was so frightening! All of the servants were worried for you! But you of course looked soooo dashing fighting against that mean old General Saionji…" Utena's eye twitched as Wakaba leaned in even closer. This woman was so…unsettling…

Anthy was hiding her face behind her hand. But the crinkle of amusement at the corners of her eyes gave her away. Utena scowled at her and decided to end the foolishness. "Alright, that's quite enough. _Thank you_. Now please…if you'll release my arm now?" Wakaba pouted but did as she was told. Utena stood up from the chair as Anthy took over. "Wakaba? Will you please go and draw a hot bath for the Guardian? And see to it she is washed?" Utena looked up at her with shock.

"A _bath_? B-but why do I need to—"

"Because you smell Utena, dear."

"I-I do _not_! I am incapable of emitting any sort of—"

"And besides, you've been in that armor sense you've awoken. Surely you would feel _much_ more comfortable out of it."

"Oh yes! And I'll _help_ you!" 3

"W-wait now! Stop tugging my wrist, I'm perfectly capable of washing myself, thank you!"

"Oh…then I suppose you feel upset about me _intruding_ in your affairs, Guardian…" Anthy looked crestfallen, and guilty about having made plans without Utena's consent. Utena felt torn. Anthy's face when she was upset nearly broke her heart. Hastily, she tried to smooth over the situation for the sake of her Princess. "Ah, well no…it's not that. I'm _touched_ by your concern. You needn't worry about one such as I, since you are a Princess of high standing…" Utena ran her fingers through her hair. "If you will be alright here, I will go then…"

Anthy smiled cheerfully. "Oh no. I'll be coming along as well!" Utena blanched. "W-what?! Why on earth would you want to—" She was silenced as Anthy patted her hand calmly and the two women each took an arm. Leading the unwilling knight out of the doorway and to her quarters, Anthy explained calmly.

"Well you said you had questions to ask, and I imagine they are of a serious nature. There's no sense in putting them off, as I'm certain you will be very busy later with your duties as a Guardian. Besides, we are all women, are we not? It's not the same as if you were a male. So no need to be embarrassed."

Utena was completely overwhelmed by the domineering attitude of both of the women leading her into her room. How did the situation turn _out_ like this?! Anthy gave a small bashful laugh.

"And I must admit to being curious to seeing what you look like outside of that rather imposing suit of armor."

"Oh my, Princess. You are so comfortable speaking with the Holy Guardian! It must be the confidence of the aristocracy."

"As are you, dear Wakaba. Are not the servants generally superstitious?" Utena was being led into the room, where a large inset bathtub had been uncovered. Servants were coming in with steaming buckets of water and fresh cakes of soap, filling it with clean scented bathwater. The knight sighed. "You two are really too much…I don't need an audience you know, its just a bath."

"Of course." Anthy responded, pulling up a seat to face the side of the tub. Utena hung her head in defeat. When the servants had left, Wakaba held out her hands to Utena, to remove the red cape from her armor. Anthy explained. "All high ranking officials are expected to be tended to. It is the luxury of our station. And as someone with so much political and religious clout behind you, it is even more expected that you be tended to by your servants. It shows a distinction you see…although I suppose neither of us are very used to it yet…"

Anthy looked down at her hands in her lap, as Wakaba carefully folded up the cape and set it aside on a waiting chair. She had adopted a near business-like attitude, Utena noted, now that she was doing her job. Wakaba was now trying to find the seams in the suit of armor, in order to help remove them. But strangely…the girl could find no seams whatsoever…

Moving this way and that, bending over sometimes as she scanned the armor, Wakaba could find no place where the armor came apart. It was as if it were a decorated cast of the human body…with the Guardian welded completely inside! Seeing Wakaba's confusion, Utena stepped back with a gentle smile.

"Please, allow me…only I can remove it." Turning her back, to face away from the two women out of modesty, Utena pressed a series of codes into petals of the rose symbol on her chest. A loud whirring sound filled the room, startling the other two women. Threads of red light began criss-crossing in a complicated web across the mechanical knight's body, interlacing around the rose symbol. With a hiss of steam and hydraulics, the suit split open in the front, allowing Utena to climb bodily out of it. She was a good head and a half shorter now. The steam ghosted out along the floor, obscuring the woman who had climbed out of the suit.

To Anthy's nose it smelled like…lightning…a scent of something like ozone, coming from the fog. When the steam had dissipated enough, they could clearly see the figure of a slender young woman, garbed in strange men's clothing. It was some sort of uniform…looking very crisp and military. She wore a long sleeved buttoned top, with various insignia and patches on the front pocket and sleeves. Her pants where a tan with a black stripe, tucked into knee-high black leather boots. Her top was black as well, with tan trim. On her right shoulder, was the symbol of a rose in red embroidery. Clearly, Dios' symbol. It matched the rose on her belt, which ran down across her torso at an angle.

Seeing her like that, both women were struck by how commanding and confident she looked. With her chin held high, almost defiantly, she seemed almost masculine, despite her slender build, and feminine qualities. The uniform made her innocent cherubic face look harsher. She truly looked the part of a Guardian.

But as Wakaba and Anthy stared in awe, the spell was broken as Utena scratched the back of her head in shy discomfort.

"Do I…._really_ smell bad?"

Wakaba shook her head and bounced over to help the woman. Her brown ponytail bobbed with her excitement. The suit of armor remained standing where it was, like a giant metal egg. "Come come, Lady Guardian! We'll have you relaxed and comfortable in no time. Oh _dear_! What did you do to your hand? Oh this is no good at all, we'll need to get this sewn. Oh hear, let _me_ undo that."

Having finally figured out how Utena's uniform was put together, Wakaba began undoing the buttons at the top, and tugging off her boots. Outside of her suit, Utena seemed a little less sure of herself, Anthy noted. Like a horseman who has spent too much time on his steed, and must regain his legs.

Utena also looked very cute when she blushed.

"Oh please, you act as if you've never had another woman undress you before."

"I _haven't_!"

"Oh my…" Wakaba said, grasping onto Utena's shoulders. Her eyes looked up in sympathy. "Heaven must be very lonely, Holy One…"

"I-I'm not a _god_! Oh, for the love of the _Abraxas Corps_, please…just…call me Utena, alright? All of this 'Holy One' talk and 'Lord Guardian' business…it's…not necessary you know."

Utena was helped out of her jacket, and was standing clad only in her undershirt and pants. The blush still tinged her cheeks as Wakaba tugged insistently at her pants. Finally the poor knight had had enough.

"Look, I can do this part _myself_ alright? Turn around please." Wakaba crossed her arms defiantly but turned around when Anthy inclined her head. With their backs turned, Utena gingerly shed the last of her clothes and got into the soapy scented waters of the bath. It was still very hot, but her body temperature was quickly adjusted by the machines grafted into her very veins. When she was safely in the water up to her neck, back turned to the other two, Utena mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, 'You can turn around now'. Hiding a smile, Anthy did so. Wakaba however had already reached for the soap and the bowl of shampoo.

In an attempt to keep Utena's mind off of Wakaba (who was enjoying herself rather _too_ much ) Anthy began to question the Guardian.

"So tell me…what would you like to know?"

Utena paused as she scooped some suds from her left eye and called back over her shoulder. " At the arena…something….something happened. It was strange. My sensors couldn't pick up anything, but I _felt_ it. And that thing with the glowing rose…and that force field over the gardens. Was all that….magic?" She sounded a bit skeptical. Anthy gave a nod. But then realizing she couldn't see it, answered aloud.

"Yes. Magik. The force behind all things. What you felt was the contract being formed between you and your opponent, and then your contract with the dueling arena itself. It's a power that can come in many forms…and there are those who are more proficient in its uses than others…"

"…Huh…I see. Is that how this world works…"

Anthy cocked her head lightly to the side. Wakaba was finally calming down, and had begun to carefully scrub at the pale skin of her mistress. Utena had relaxed finally, and was resting her head back on the edge of the tub. Anthy spoke hesitatingly; concerned she might offend the powerful woman.

"You…didn't have magik in your world." It wasn't a question. Wakaba, although she never slowed in her menstruations, had pricked her ears at their conversation. Utena paused a moment before speaking.

"…No. We didn't." There was silence after that. Only penetrated by the sounds of the servant girl scrubbing at Utena's pale shoulders, and rinsing them with the rose scented bath water.

Anthy licked her lips to wet them, before asking softly. "Would…you tell me a bit more about your world?" Wakaba gave an eager nod, then realized what she was doing and stopped. Utena was quiet, staring at her hand. It rested on the edge of the bathtub, facing her.

"My world is so different. I simply…couldn't describe it all in a day, Princess." She chuckled. "I suppose, you are having similar problems explaining to me about your world, yes?" Anthy said nothing but smiled, waiting for the woman to continue. She liked the way that low smooth voice moved up and down in tone as Utena spoke. It was soothing.

"At the time…there was a ruling family in our country. They were very upright military, advocating the values of strength and dignity. Under their guidance, our country was constantly at war with its neighbors, fighting over dwindling resources and shrinking land. There were…just too many people… And with all the pollution and disease sprouting up, there was no choice _but_ war."

Utena sighed tiredly. " Over 11 million people died instantly, when one of our enemies released a bio weapon over our main capitol." Turning her head to see Anthy's and Wakaba's expressions, she explained further. "That's…like…a magik disease I'd guess you'd say…created to target a certain type of people. An airborne plague."

"And people…released such a thing…on _purpose_?!" Anthy was shocked. The very idea of someone like her brother or their enemies getting a hold of such a thing…and _using_ it…was sickening.

Utena chuckled again, but it was sarcastic. "Yes…amazing what people will do, isn't it?" She leaned her head back again and closed her eyes. "When that happened…not only did people die…but it was designed to make men infertile. To kill children…before they were even born. It was a bold move, and it severely weakened our country. So we had to seek other methods of having children. That's when the Abraxas Corporation was born. It handled both medical and military affairs. From it, several branches of research and study formed."

Utena sat up a little straighter as Wakaba switched sides. Her hair now hung in damp, dark pink coils along her back and chest, framing her face.

"So…what did your country do when this happened? Surely they retaliated…" The images that came from the otherworldly being's words were…astounding! Those people two thousand years ago were able to do things that would amaze even their best mages! Bearing children without a man and a woman…creating suits of armor that could withstand an assault from normal steel…and…creating Utena…

Utena herself was lost in thought for a moment, remembering. She felt a pang in her chest, somewhere in her heart. She missed her home…it was awful and war torn but…he had been there…

"He?"

Utena realized with a start she had said that last part out loud. Embarrassed, she found Wakaba looking at her with interest. "Oh ho, who's the lucky man then?"

Utena looked down at her hair floating on the surface of the water. "The War Prince at the time…Prince Dios." Anthy and Wakaba gave a start. Wakaba hastily made the sign of the God's Hand over her heart, bowing her head reverently while Anthy clasped a hand to her heart to refrain from doing the same. Utena gazed at them a moment, before speaking.

"He wasn't a god. Not then anyway…heck, it's been two thousand years, who knows what he is now. But…at the time he was a Prince. A young one. A very kind and noble one."

Utena's face took on a wistful look. She could still see it in her mind, his proud form as he addressed throngs of soldiers before they went out to war in his name. His clear voice as he spoke of the horrors of war, and the evil of the enemy. His gentle smile when he had held her hand on the operating table…

Wakaba's hands had stopped. She was looking at something on Utena's back. Utena felt a hesitant fingertip trace along a path that went from one shoulder and disappeared below the rim of the bathtub. Her voice was slightly shaky as she spoke.

"L-Lady Utena…this…"

Anthy leaned forward in her seat near the door. Unable to see because of the steaming bath, she stood and drew closer. Utena was watching water droplets on the tip of her finger, a blank expression on her face. Feeling the silence in the room drag on, she suddenly stood up in a smooth motion. Water cascaded down her nude back, curving along the bend of her knees and down her legs. Her face turned away from the both of them, so that her expression could not be seen, they watched as she pulled aside her long hair.

On her back was a massive scar that nearly dissected her body. It was at least two handbreadths wide, tearing cruelly down one shoulder at an angle, until it had reached the opposite side of her hip. Anthy was mesmerized by the flaw on that nearly perfect skin. Who had…done this to her…?

Utena spoke in a tone that Anthy had begun associating with the Guardian. It was controlled, empty, dead…a soldier's voice. It was a voice she had….used to have…before she met Utena.

It was a voice so very different from the simple joyous one, which had laughed after eating a _mallah_ berry for the first time.

"I died once you know…but Dios saved my life, more than once. He gave me a chance to serve, when no one else would. I would have given my life for him. Instead I….I will….live for him."

Anthy looked at the ground feeling sorrow for the lost time traveler. How sad it must be to lose everything in one day, and wake up in a new world? She felt a new sympathy for the woman. Moving to stand aside by a vanity dresser, Anthy leaned against it, watching her new friends. Wakaba was clutching the scrubbing cloth, her face reverent at the mention of Dios' name. "_Kaiathi un Dios_…you are truly the Right Hand of the God…" Utena turned to look at her, letting her hair plop back over the scar. Hiding it. It was then that Anthy's eyes were draw to what little she could see of the warrior woman's chest.

Burned into the skin over her heart was the sigil of a rose. It was the same as the one on her suit of armor.

Utena's glowing blue eyes met hers for a moment, peering over her shoulder. Those eyes were framed by her pink bangs, accentuated by that pale creamy skin and perfectly toned back. Anthy felt an electricity jump between them, one that went through her heart and straight down between her legs. Shocked by the burning intensity of her reaction, she worked to keep her face well schooled, as she gripped the edge of the vanity. Her whitening knuckles were hidden behind the folds of her dress. Utena looked away, unaware of Anthy's near slip. She sighed and began to reach for a robe that had been placed upon a chair.

"Thank you for your assistance, Wakaba. But I believe it's time I began my patrols…" Hearing the dismissal in those quiet words, Wakaba nodded. She helped Utena step from to tub, and readied a change of clothes. Utena took little time to change into the elegant doublet and men's pants that had been left for her. They were a bit big on her slender frame, but she wouldn't have to worry once she was back inside her suit. Climbing inside, the armor resealed about her body, and she headed for the door. Giving a silent bow to the two women, she departed, closing it.

When she had left, Anthy sighed. "…It seems her past is…something painful." Her eyes flicked to the servant girl, who was cleaning things up and preparing to empty out the bath water. "I trust you will keep in confidence what you have heard here today."

Wakaba looked up at the Princess, brushing messy brown bangs from her eyes. Her brown eyes looked sad, as she gave a nod. "Yeah…of course. I won't say a word. You know…"

She trailed off looking at the brush in her hands, "The servants here…really respect the two of you. What the Guardian's trying to do…and you coming back to take back your birthright. We support you…"

Anthy was touched. "Thank you Wakaba…"

Wakaba gave her a cheerful smile as she hastily threw herself into her work. "Yeah, so um. Don't worry about things, okay? The Guardian is really a nice person…I think that…she's going to make things better for everyone."

"Yes…I do believe you're right." For the first time…Anthy dared to hope. She smiled as she looked down at the broken helm resting on the chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And outside the door, hiding behind the frame, _another_ person was smiling. So many new things to learn…and so many games that could be played… This Guardian was becoming quite interesting. They would need to report these new findings to the King…

To Be Continued


	7. Motives

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**Author's Note** This is an _update_? No way. You're _kidding_ me...I mean, the last time this thing had an update, Moses was shaving his backhair. Surely not...

Oh..._BUT IT IS!!_ 8D Speaking seriously though guys, I'm soooo sorry for not getting this out sooner. I actually had this all laid out like..a month and a half ago. 0 But this and that came up...and I procrastinated...and fought some ninjas with a toothpick...and just basically goofed off. No excuse, yeah?

To those of you that emailed me (there were like...four or five of you guys I think)...and were like: "Hey I like this, when are you updating?"

And I was like: "Yeah, totally gonna update...in like...a couple days!"

And those days turned to weeks...and months...and the update never came...yeah. Sorry about that too. I lie apparently. Lie badly. But I don't want you guys to think I'm taking you for granted. Oh no! In fact, for all those wonderful peeps that emailed and commented me...you guys need to know you hold a _special place_ in my heart...and in my _pants_. Feel free to stop on by, any time. ;D 3

And so, the update. Let's hope the next one comes _before_ the apocalypse. And the end of the world? But if it's World's End...that's okay. Because he's a sexy slab of man meat. 3 Mama loves her some brown sugah!

**Just Like Clockwork- Motives**

Juri Arisugawa was sitting along a balcony ledge, her hand draped along the smooth stones. Her other hand held a goblet of wine, which she sipped minutely now and then. The breeze blew her orange curls across her eyes, obscuring her view. But it wasn't the surrounding forests filled with game, or the view of the town in the valley below the castle that held her thoughtful gaze. No...it was something a little more close to home...

There, in the practice grounds below, near that grove of trees that obscured her from the view of the knights and squires practicing their drills, was a goddess...

At least, that was what everyone was saying.

With her helm gone, the Guardian of the Mountain was viciously executing a series of strikes in the air before her. Her sword flashed gold in the rising sun, her lovely pink hair plastered slightly to her forehead with moisture brought on by exertion. She would lift her sword, poised above her like a statue found in a temple. Then, would bring down the blade to cleanly cut whatever imaginary foe stood before her. Again and again and again. Strike. Strike. Strike. Her expression seemed impassive to Juri's high vantage point. A serene calmness that was the evidence of a master. Or perhaps the wine was causing her to think too much.

"Lovely, isn't she?"

Juri turned to regard the red haired man walking towards her. His hair swayed with every step, spilling across his back like a magnificent cape. There had been a time, Juri recalled, when his hair was not _permitted_ to be that long. My, how time had changed them all... Taking another sip of her wine before hopping down off of her ledge, Juri walked over and set it down on the nearby table.

"Hmmm...I suppose. She certainly doesn't look like a god to _me_." She arched an eyebrow and folded her arms across her men's shirt. Touga inclined his head in acceptance of her answer.

"No she does not...and yet a god she _is_. Or at least the powerful servant of one. I remember that armor from my boyhood. My family would travel with the Kyouichi clan to pay our respects and worship at the mountain. The priests would unseal the tomb once a year for pilgrimages." Touga smiled wistfully a bit. He took another draught of his own wine, before moving to refresh it at the decanter.

"Oh? I've never been. My countrymen do not worship Dios." She shrugged as if it didn't matter. Indeed, until recent years, her countrymen had only followed their _own_ pantheon of gods. But with the new alliances of their enemies, the ancient people known as the "_Glass Warriors of the River Trees_" ( the _Arisugawa_ as they called themselves in their own tongue) were forced to seek out stronger allies. Which had brought them to the doorstep of the Ohtori kingdom, with its many diverse peoples. There were no stronger warriors to be found. Several clans of the best archers and swordsmen had banded together under King Akio's rule, and had unified as a strong steel arm against the invaders and bandit hordes. But...like all things in life...it came with a _price_...

"Ah that's right." Touga gave a nod and lounged on one of the couches in the room. Plucking a grape from a bowl that a servant had provided, he popped one in his mouth and continued. "A shame King Akio won't let you at least journey home during the Solstice. Perhaps for your recent services in his name, we can get him to reconsider this year. You surely must miss your sister."

"Hmmm...yes. She hasn't written for a couple of months. It'd be nice to see how she's doing and check on my father's lands." She took a seat on a chair, facing away from Touga and his couch. The pompous posture and seductive coy gaze he seemed to relish tossing about was nothing new.

"I can always put in a good word for you. But I think your recent exploits with catching that sabotaged merchant train, and that defeat of the Red Eye bandit horde on our borderlands, speaks for itself. Saionji was quite beside himself that you'd gotten there first." Touga gave a warm chuckle that seemed to fill the room. His charisma was one of his strongest points. It made him a valuable member of the council. But just because he enjoyed decking himself up fancily, (and wearing nearly as much jewelry as woman) _didn't_ make him a slacker with the sword. Having dueled with him in the past, Juri had quickly learned that his smiles and carefree attitude hid an unbelievable talent for fighting. Many underestimated him. Juri wondered how long it'd take to pry him from the arms of a woman to get him to spar her again. She was bored to tears just patrolling the castle and speaking to diplomats all day.

As she crossed her legs, confident that even now he was watching her every movement beneath his lowered eyelids, Juri reclined back and stretched.

"My my, Lady Juri...have you been working _out_?" Touga asked in mock awe. Juri looked over her shoulder at him, and gave him a wink. "Why _yes_, Lord Touga...and it would seem that you've bought yourself another pretty necklace." Touga preened showing off the heavy jeweled thing around his neck as if he hadn't displayed it there purposefully for her to see.

"Oh, you noticed? It's just a little thing I picked up...the stone in the center reminded me of your _eyes_." Juri laughed. Although she had no real interest in Touga's attentions, the two of them enjoyed playing with each other...little flirts and teases. Something to amuse and pass the time while waiting for the King's beck and call. For her last birthday, Touga had bought her a new sword and hired a pair of exotic women to dance for her at a private feast. She had been touched by his thoughtfulness...and touched by _other_ things later that night...

But now it was time for business.

Turning her chair to face her fellow council member, Juri grew serious as she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward slightly. Touga looked up at her change in posture but didn't move. "So tell me, Touga...what has brought you here? A private audience generally means you have something on your mind..."

Touga gave a nod, taking another grape.

"Yes...I actually wanted to speak to you about the possibility of _war_."

Juri's aquamarine eyes narrowed. They were the kind of eyes that moved like the ocean. Sparkling and clear one moment, dark and alluring the next. And when she was _angry_...as stormy and full of rage as white caps from a hurricane. Touga stared back into those eyes with a serious gaze of his own.

"War...with _who_ exactly? I thought our enemies were still stocking up for their next raid campaign...they surely couldn't have amassed enough resources for a full-out war." She shook her head as she spoke, making her tangerine curls bounce along her shoulders and back.

"No, not from the nations to the north. It's a bit more serious than that...according to our spies, there seems to be a rebel faction building within our own lands. And they appear to be quite..._intent_ on removing our king from rule. They have a network of caravans and secret locations from which they are readying weapons and armor." Touga stood at last, and began pacing slightly on his soft leather boots.

"We fear some of our allies have turned against us. But we've only managed to capture a few of the grunts. And they haven't revealed anything of use. This group is extremely secretive and well-organized." He turned over his shoulder and gave her a look. Juri caught the meaning of his words and scowled.

Juri Arisugawa, one of the heirs to the noblest lines within the Arisugawa, was forced to remain as a hostage within the kingdom. She was given a high position of course, the status of one of the King's own consultants and a seat on the High Council that governed the kingdom. But it was still empty. She could never return to her homelands, could only fight as a mere second to the General Saionji (Stupid hulk that he was), and remain a bargaining chip to keep her people from _ever_ thinking of rebelling against Akio's wishes. Not that they ever would. She was beloved by her people. And yet was just a pawn in these games...she hated it...

"My people are not involved. You can rest assured of that. Our loyalty to our allies is _never_ in question."

"But of _course_ not, Lady Juri. I wouldn't dream of accusing you. As I've stated before, your funding and skills have aided our country countless times. However there _is_ a backer out there, who is providing funds to these heathen rebels. King Akio is not pleased. They need to be rooted out and dealt with, before war scars this country as it did in the past." Touga ceased his pacing and moved to look out the window, presumably at the Guardian down below.

Juri moved to stand beside him, letting her hands rest on the balcony ledge. The Guardian was speaking with a group of soldiers down below, the worship and love on their face plain to see even from this distance. The men were pausing in their drills and practices to watch the tall armored woman.

Feeling restlessness set in, Juri ached to hold her sword. It wasn't the first time her position bothered her. She often went down to the training grounds to burn away her agitation through severe sparring matches. Yet no matter who she fought, with the exception of perhaps Touga or Saionji, she never found any real challenge. The men here were too weak...she needed something with _teeth_.

Something like...a god perhaps...

Smirking slightly, Juri turned to Touga.

"Hmmm...Perhaps I can go and commune with your goddess about this matter. See what she's like and perhaps _respectfully_ glean where her intentions lie. Maybe even offer myself as a source of information for her. Surely Princess Anthy has much to do with initiating herself as a noble..." _And won't be around to distract the Guardian. _Juri thought privately. Out of sight and out of mind and all that. Besides, Touga had already gotten to see the Guardian up close without her helm...Juri Arisugawa wanted a turn too. "The presence of the 'Holy Warrior' in our castle is surely well known by now throughout the land. That sort of gossip tends to spread like wild fire. Perhaps it can be used to our advantage."

Touga smirked back and rested a hand on his hip as he flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Taking advantage of a goddess? Isn't that a little _blasphemic_?" Juri turned for the door, and began pulling on her riding gloves from her pocket. She picked up her dark blue doublet from off the chair by the door, as she opened it to leave.

"What can I say? I'm a bad girl..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utena had just finished up a lengthy conversation with the training master of the castle, who had been living here since he was a boy. His information had been informative and useful, and helped her to get a better idea of the way things were run here, and who all the important players were.

Firstly, there was the General Saionji. A man she knew all too well, and liked even less. But his strength was great and his adherence to tradition and duty unwavering, as was his loyalty to his position as leader. He had never left a man in the field, and had always been first in the front lines for battle, instead of remaining in his tent like many generals did. As such, he held great respect from those he commanded...even if it was touched with a bit of fear.

Then there was Touga, the King's right hand man. He worked as an advisor of sorts, along with flirting with anything that had two legs and a pair of breasts. (That bit of information wasn't given by the training master...that was added in as a foot note by _herself_.)

There wasn't much to be said for the Queen Kanae apparently. In fact not much was seen of her really...odd that. Her husband, Akio was most definitely running the show. She was a kind figurehead, generous to her people when she _was_ seen. And she was also said to be very beautiful. A trophy wife, Utena decided distastefully.

Then there was Juri Arisugawa. The man hadn't said too much about her, except she was a banshee with a sword whenever she came onto the practice field. She was politically active, taking on dignitaries from neighboring realms and acting as a representative for several of the smaller clans that had been absorbed by Ohtori. She was a member of the High Council, of which Touga and Saionji also served on.

There was one other member...but like Kanae, little was known about him. A recluse who's intelligence and clever mind had earned him the name 'Thinker'. He also happened to be a mage of notable power. He wasn't often seen about the castle...if ever. Nothing else was known.

Utena sighed, as the man left. Anthy was away at a hearing today. The lovely dark-skinned princess was acting on behalf of her brother to listen to a requests for money from distant towns that had been besieged by bandits. And if Utena was honest with herself, it made her feel _lonely_. This was the first time they had been separated since the clockwork knight had awoken from her cryo-sleep in that dank cave. She missed having the smaller woman to walk by her side... Did Anthy miss her? Probably not. She was probably so busy concentrating on her meeting that she didn't notice. It wasn't anything new for Utena. It was a soldier's job to protect the politician. It wasn't the politician's job to care.

And besides...why was she moping about anyway? This was practice for Anthy, Akio had said. She would re-learn how to act as a leader and a noble by taking on the smaller duties of a member of the royal family. She was a sort of under-study, Touga had added when Utena had received the news. Her status of Princess was not widely accepted. Or agreed with. So she had to begin building a reputation as a competent noble, who acted as an extension of the King. That part was utter bullshit, Utena thought. This wouldn't have _had_ to happen if they hadn't treated her like some sort of disease. Like a..a free _prostitute_ to be passed around!

And why _was _that? Why had Anthy been treated so? Akio had given in a little _too_ easy, she had thought...maybe it was his fear of her 'power from Dios'...but something was off about it all. What were the reasons for all of this...?

As she thought to herself, Utena walked through the side portal that led out of the practice grounds and to the armory, turning towards the smithy where the black smith was attempting to try and fix her helm. Having worn it for so long, she hated to be without it. She was attracting more stares than usual, damn it all. Besides...it...it came from Crown Prince Dios and...she could never regain those days again... It was all she had left of him. Of the life she knew, and the world she had once fought so hard for. She couldn't bear not to hold onto everything she still had left.

Depressed and head buzzing with memories of the past...a past that (for her) had been the _present_ a mere week ago, Utena headed to meet Ungar. He was where he always was, before the hotly glowing forge hammering away at a new spear head. A stack of spears lay in the corner. He grunted and looked up when Utena walked in, making the sign of the god with his hand as he bowed his head reverently. She smiled and gave a nod in return, tying back her mane of pink hair into a long ponytail with one of the leather strips lying on the work table.

Ungar was a massive burly man, with a thick mustache and an even thicker accent. He was missing an eye, having lost it to an arrow grazing years ago. His back and arms was a network of scars, some from battle and others from forge burns. But his skills were renowned as being the best in the kingdom, such that he worked in the king's own forge. As she neared him, he lumbered over to another table, where her helm still lay in two pieces. Utena lifted an eyebrow as she turned to look at him again.

"Nnngh. Ungar unable to...fix helm. Too strange. Metal is not like metal of the type Ungar knows. Ungar knows much types, but this is not of the earth. Ungar can not fix this thing...it made with...magik..." He grunted out a bit fearfully, making a sign of protection with his hands. He bowed to her and handed Utena the pieces, who took them gently back in her gauntlet-covered hands. He shrugged and rubbed his neck, looking like a child who had gotten scolded by its mother.

"Nnngh...me sorry High Guardian."

Utena shook her head stiffly, upset by the news. "No no, nothing that can be done. Thank you anyway." She turned on her heel and left, cradling her broken helm with one hand as she moved. Her cape fluttered behind her with the dusty breeze that had kicked up. What was she going to do _now_? She ran a hand across her face, trying to wipe away the tiredness she felt.

"You seem tired Lady Guardian."

Looking up somewhat startled, she found a beautiful orange curled woman sitting astride of a black steed to her left. The woman wore clothing that pertained to the males of this region, Utena noted. Clothing similar to what she herself wore underneath the ecto suit of armor. And that, she found herself thinking, made her look all the more striking...

The woman smiled and dismounted.

"Forgive me if I am disturbing you...Guardian." The woman seemed to find the word awkward rather than awe-inspiring (which just interested Utena all the more). "I was hoping to find you at the practice field but you had gone. If it isn't impertinent, might I have a few moments of your time?"

Utena regarded her, the lenses in the cyborg's eyes shifting and clicking through different filters a moment, as internal sensors gave her a mental readout on the other woman. Nothing out of the ordinary. And she didn't seem like she was looking for trouble.

"Certainly. But may I ask who you are _first_ my Lady? I'd like to know who I am addressing."

The other woman's smile broadened. "You could. But if I tell you mine, I'd like to know _yours_."

The answer caught Utena off guard, and her eyebrows rose. Who was this woman? She wasn't acting like any of the other castle staff or nobles at all. It was almost as if she had no idea who Utena was supposed to be...or rather, didn't _care_. Utena shifted her helm to her other arm, and put a hand on her hip. "Rather bold of you, don't you think?" She asked with a sarcastic lilt to her voice. The woman gave a small barking laugh and gestured to herself.

"I am bold by nature, it's how I retain my place here at the castle. But my name, as you've requested, is Juri. Juri, daughter of the Arisugawa, if you want the full version. And I must say, you look...quite different up close, than you had when we first met."

Utena gave a small nod of understanding, more to herself than to Juri. _Ah so she's_ that _Juri Arisugawa. _"Yes, we met under rather unpleasant circumstances. I recall you sitting at the table with the king." Utena gave a small smile of amusement, which sounded in her tone as she went on. "You looked somewhat bored at the time."

Juri gave a small shrug and a wave of her hand. "I was. Affairs of state are dull, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. But _your_ arrival certainly did much to alleviate the tedium. Say," She looked about a moment as if checking for something before leaning down a bit in her saddle to regard Utena more carefully. "Would it be alright to find a more comfortable setting to talk? I'd like to speak with you at length, if it's not too much to ask. I'd been hoping to get a chance to meet with the much-talked about Guardian of the Mountain."

Utena thought for only a moment. A chance to meet with a High Council member in private was beneficial to her mission specs. And besides, on a more personal level, the pink haired knight found herself liking this confident woman. She seemed to have a level head and quick wits. "Alright then, where shall we go?"

Juri leaned back in her saddle and gave another flash of white teeth. "Have you got a horse? There's a lovely well a little ways from here, that has a shaded area to sit on. We can speak without worries or interruptions there."

The corners of Utena's mouth lifted in a small secretive smile. "Oh don't worry. I won't be _needing_ a horse. Lead on."

Juri gave her a look of confusion as Utena just continued smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kozue Kaoru was something of a mystery about the castle. She was often seen coming and going, flitting on the edges of shadows one moment and then dancing grandly in a sparkling gown at a feast the next. But no one, not even the servants, were quite sure what exactly she _was_. A high ranking noble woman? A privileged servant perhaps? Or a simple maiden who had found favor with the King? But one thing was certain, despite the lack of knowledge of her personal life, she was the sister of the 'Thinker'. However, she seemed to be the one who did _more_ thinking.

And none of those thoughts were kind.

Standing in the shadowed window sill of one of the upper level castle rooms, Kozue watched as Juri and the Guardian went off in the direction of the woods. Juri was galloping her steed full-out, with the mechanical clanking god running alongside. Kozue lifted her eyebrows appreciatively. That Guardian was nearly like a _gazelle_, ( a creature found only on the grass plains on the Arisugawa lands). Wonderful to watch...but in the end, just meat for a _lion_.

And Kozue was certainly feeling catty.

Giving a small 'hmph' under her breath, she turned away from the window and reclined back on the stone wall. She had been watching and reporting the Guardian's and Anthy's movements ever since they arrived at the castle. Watching from the sidelines, hidden along the network of corridors of stone and marble. King Akio desired to be constantly aware of just who they spoke to and what all they did. But so far things had been quiet. Nothing at all had occurred or taken place that was worth any real interest. Except for that duel on the Sacred Rose Grounds...

The short-haired woman's lips curled into a smirk. That had been _quite_ entertaining. Saionji had been made an utter fool, and no one had seen him since. He'd probably mope for days and then go back to barking out orders on the practice grounds and swinging his sword around again. So predictable.

Flicking her fingertips through her blue tinted hair, Kozue stalked off in the direction of the underground levels of the castle. The castle itself was impressive when seen from outside. But it's true size wasn't discernible at first. It was nearly double it's viewable size, with several floors and caverns extending out _below_ the surface of the land it rested on. Such construction lended to its formidable strength in the face of attack and siege. And it also allowed private places to be concealed from public view...

The servants who cleaned and worked above ground weren't allowed to descend below. No, an entirely different staff was reserved just for that purpose, living forever down below until they were retired and changed out. Never seeing the light of day during their services. And steps were taken so that they never spoke of the private rooms and armories contained below... Kozue suppressed a shiver of delight as she headed down a secret branch of winding stairs. _She_ was privileged. All of the highest ranking nobles and select people were. She was allowed to come and go as she pleased, unhindered, answering _only_ to the King himself...

And she relished every moment of it.

She continued down the flights of stairs, wishing she were bold enough to try out that new contraption her genius brother had devised. It was an elevating platform, working on a series of cranks and pullies, that allowed a small group of people to stand on it and rise to and fro from the upper levels without having to take the stairs. But frankly it made her nervous, and she simply continued to trust her own legs. The High Council used it though. As did the King when he came to rule his underworld here...

It was quite interesting, the way this castle operated. The Guardian wasn't aware of it yet, from what Kozue had spied out, but it would be accurate to think of the lower levels as an entire castle on its own. Or perhaps an _upside down _castle, since the most important things were kept here... At last she reached the floor she wanted, and she exited the _Infinitum Stairs_ by a side portal.

Well, despite how tiring it was to climb back up, at least these seemingly never-ending stone steps kept her in shape. Kozue moved down the hallway, her simple yellow dress swishing quietly along the floor and her slippered feet making no discernible sound. Torches and oil lamps kept the place lit with enough light to make out the various doorways that lined this particular hall. It was always darkness here. Always night time. But night time was when wild animals were most active, Kozue thought to herself. Ignoring the first seven, she came to the eighth door and paused. Her brother most likely would be in his workshop. And at this hour, none of the servants would be around to tidy things. A perfect opportunity to pay a visit to her much loved twin...

Pushing open the wooden door, whose hinges were well-oiled to prevent any sounds from escaping, Kozue let herself in with a growing smile.

Inside the large workshop were shelves and shelves of books, all lined neatly to form a private library apart from the main one downstairs. In contrast, several tables and workstations were jumbled all about, piled with strange contraptions and vials of unknown liquids. On the walls, brightly lit torches usually kept the workshop of Miki Kaoru well lit and bright, with overhead iron chandeliers to add even more light. Many of his instruments and tools were delicate things made of very fine metal or gold and silver. Crystal globes and statues lined one table Kozue passed, a couple of them holding electrical light and glowing smoke. She paused to look at a small statue of a butterfly, carefully crafted to look as if it was about to take wing.

Inside the head were miniature glowing gears, imbued with magik. She had seen the toy before, and in fact held its twin in her chambers. When activated with a tap on the head, it would flutter its wings and actually hover about in the air. Miki had made it when he was only 13 years old and still an apprentice mage. Her gaze softened at seeing it, fond memories rising. With a shake of her head, she moved on, navigating her way with ease to the deepest part of the room.

Miki was at a low table, using a pair of strange hook tools to tinker with something or other he was absorbed in. The only light in the room, save for a rare torch now and then, was the glowing egg-shaped crystal he had set on a stand. Mage-light softly poured from it, a gentle white-blue that outlined the curve of his shoulder through his silk long shirt, and threw out the rich highlights of his lighter blue hair. Kozue's hair was darker, and tended to have a bit more wave. But her brother's hair was thick and silken, tantalizing to run your finger's through. She licked her lips as she ghosted up behind him.

Miki sighed out loud as he once more dropped the tiny component he'd been carefully maneuver into place. His latest invention was a device to improve one's sight, allowing a person to see objects leagues away without the use of magik. But it was so tricky to try and get the tiny bits of glass and metal into...

He stiffened in surprise as he felt his sister's arms drape themselves along his neck, sliding to dangle loosely on his chest. But as he felt her press into his back and lay a head on his shoulder, he relaxed, recognizing the scent of her favorite perfume. Smiling he cocked his head to look at her, setting down the tools in his hands and removing his gloves.

"Oh, hello Kozue! I wasn't expecting to see you today. I thought you would be coming by tomorrow--"

"It _is_ tomorrow, my dear brother. You've been cooped up in here for two days."

Miki's face slackened in surprise, then burned with embarrassment as he ran a hand through his hair. "A-Ah, sorry about that Kozue...I must have lost track of time again. It's a rather bad habit of mine..." He gave her a sheepish smile, which tugged a smile of Kozue's own.

"I know...but don't worry about it. Be more concerned with _yourself_. Have you eaten at all?" She traced a fingertip along his cheek, watching his eyes go back to his latest invention again. Feeling the featherlight tickle run down his jawline and along his neck, he gave a small shake of his head and brought his attention back to her again. He smiled, cheerful and calm just as he always did.

"Yes...a couple of the servants came by and brought me a platter of some meats and fruits. They've been taking dinner rolls and adding cheese and things inside them, to make it easier to eat and work. Very considerate of them."

What he didn't know was that Kozue had instructed them to do so. Her brother, as much as she cared for him, would lose himself in his work sometimes so much he wouldn't even notice if he'd been on his feet for days. More than once she'd found him passed out on the cold stone flagons, exhausted beyond measure.

Her grip on him tightened as she pressed her cheek along his neck. Miki automatically leaned his head to the side to rest on her own. "Well that's good...but what about sleep? You really need to take better care of yourself you know. If the King needs you to perform a protection spell on a party, or cast for the weather...what am I to tell him when you can't even stand up?" Miki chuckled at her stern tone, the sound musical and carefree.

"I'll be alright Kozue. No need to worry. I'm sorry that I haven't been visiting you regularly and making you come all the way here. It must be hard for you." He noticed her hands seemed to stray on his chest a bit, rubbing along the silk as if she needed assurance that he was really there. He felt an old sadness well up, regret that he hadn't always been there to be by her side when they were children. But despite their painful past and the trials they had both undergone, his precious twin sister had grown to be a lovely lady of the court. Elegant and intelligent, seeing her now as an adult filled him with a brotherly pride.

"Hmph, well I think you work too hard. You should come to court sometimes, it's boring without someone to talk to."

Miki looked at her finally. _Really_ looked at her. His blue eyes seemed to bore into hers with an intensity she rarely saw from him, crackling almost with an electricity that seemed to jump straight through her and making her gasp. Seeing him like that...so mature...so...so...

"Are you really lonely there, Kozue? You have no one to talk to at all?" The question was asked lightly without a trace of ulterior motive. But paranoia rose in Kozue, making her wonder just how much her brother knew. Did he know about the little trysts with the King? Her secretive services to him, providing him with information among other things? The other people she spent time with, the small loyalties she won with more than just her wits at times? With an ease born from telling so many lies over the years and from acting in front of her brother, Kozue pouted.

"Oh those stuffy dignitaries don't count Miki. I can't _really_ talk to them."

The answer seemed to satisfy him, and his gaze returned back to his worktable. His face was cheerful and relaxed as he chuckled, making his back shake slightly. Kozue pressed her chest firmer into his back, tracing circles on his collarbone. The playing field was once more in her favor, just as it always was.

"Well then sister, I suppose you just need to make more friends. Oh, I nearly forgot. Here, I made something for you." He reached into a drawer on the side of the desk, his body bending slightly with Kozue's bending with him. As he sat back up, he leaned back into her arms and held up a small gold locket. On the front was a carefully stylized "K". He leaned his head back to look at her sideways as she lifted her hand to recieve the gift, opening it.

"See the crystal face? I spelled it with a couple of runes. If you touch it and say the word _'Time'_, the o'clock that it is right that moment will will appear for a short time. It works based off of the sun and moon's alignment, like a sun dial. Only instead of light, it draws energy. This is very accurate...and I thought...you know...since you're always down here Below, it could be useful since there isn't any sun..." He trailed off shyly, looking a bit shamefaced that _he_ was the reason she probably was down here so often.

Kozue smiled and pressed lips onto his forehead. "I love it. Thank you Miki." Smiling happily at her words, he gestured at it eagerly.

"Try it out! I have a couple of them made but they're fairly difficult, and the spells have to be relaid once a year. Took quite a bit to figure it all out, so I only have four right now. But one day...who knows? Maybe everyone could have one. And at least the _other_ mages wouldn't have to lug their big heavy staffs and crystals around just to see what time it is."

As Miki spoke, Kozue did as he had bid and pressed a fingertip to the uncovered blank crystal face. At her whispered word, the crystal glowed white for a moment, before dimming. Then, before her eyes, numbers began to scrawl across the surface in glowing blue lines as if an invisible hand wrote them. They remained a moment, before disappearing to leave the crystal blank once more. Kozue smiled and clasped her hands about it appreciatively.

"Oh it's simply fantastic Miki. Such a clever trick! But then you're _always_ so clever..." She whispered into his ear, reveling as he gave a small unconscious shiver. She ran a finger over the bags under his eyes, watching his eyelashes flutter shut. "You haven't been getting enough sleep."

He shrugged. "I'm alright...and I'm always learning more. That's what the King has brought me here to do, so I--" his words broke off sharply as he gave a yawn. Kozue arched an eyebrow.

"So 'you'll be going to bed' you mean." He looked up at her, his forehead creasing in a pouting frown.

"But I haven't finished!"

"Yes you have." She helped to lift him up by the shoulders, tugging up under his arms to get him to stand. He resisted only minutely, clearly dead on his feet.

"But if I don't finish this before our next campaign..."

"You can finish it after you've gotten some sleep." She led him away to a small narrow door, hidden in an alcove in the back. The door opened to a small bedroom that Miki used when he stayed over at the workshop too late to return to his quarters. Which was more and more often as of late. Coming through the doorway side by side was cramped, and the room wasn't even a quarter the size of her own apartments within the castle. But she didn't mind. Everything from the pages of hand-written notes on the small desk, to the sheets and tangled comforter of his bed smelled like him. That sweet scent of soap and vanilla that was all his own. She helped him to remove his boots as he sat on the edge of his bed, and then stood to lift his shirt up and over his head. He yawned again.

"Haaaaa...Thanks Kozue. I'll just rest for a bit I suppose. I probably won't make dinner up Above again though." His chin lowered onto his chest as she bent close to unslide the belt from its loops. He hadn't noticed earlier, but he _was_ tired. He'd sleep then...only for a little while... Standing he moved over to the edge of his bed and made to lie down, but paused as he saw Kozue removing her dress. Looking up at her, his eyebrows quirked in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She looked over at him with that stern expression again, that cool no-nonsense gaze she would use on him when they were younger and he was being silly.

"This room is freezing. That tiny little grate in the corner can hardly be called a hot box. Those coals have practically died."

He shrugged massaging at his eyes. "I've been meaning to get around to that. Devise a better furnace or commission the blacksmith to find a way to project the heat out better."

"Well, it's _not_ fixed. And those covers are practically ice. So I'm going to help you stay warm until you fall asleep." Miki watched in slight bewilderment as she stripped down to her shift and crawled into his bed. It was really a bit too small for two people. He crossed his arms, suddenly feeling unreasonably naked without his shirt. It was only Kozue after all.

"Kozue...we aren't children anymore...it's silly to share a bed _now_." But Kozue simply patted the bed next to her, unrelenting.

"No...we're _not_ children anymore...now hurry up. You should be asleep by now." Miki hesitantly nodded and climbed in next to her. They shifted around until at last they were both comfortable, bodies pressed closely together with Kozue's legs hooked along his own. He sighed, feeling warmth begin to spread across his body under the protection of the coverlet. The dim room was only lit by a single candle on his desk, lending a tranquil sort of ambiance. He could feel Kozue's breath on his neck, her arm draped over his waist. Slowly his eyes began to close, comforted.

But a niggling thought wormed its way through his mind, feeling the rise and fall of his sister's chest on his arm, and the slight shift of her thigh as she moved closer to him. Was it really okay to sleep together like they used to? They had always been together...twins from birth. They shared everything, from food to toys to memories. Having her beside him was like being next to a half of his soul. She completed him, and he felt lonely without her there. But now they were _adults_...did siblings still act so close at their age?

It seemed a little...taboo...but he couldn't really tell. Their closeness bled across everything in his life, making it difficult to judge what was socially acceptable. Especially after they had been alone for so long. Still...sometimes her eyes seemed to change when they looked at him. Did she sense it too? Did it matter? Maybe he was worrying about nothing. But...she was at the age for _marriage_ now...a young maiden...one day she'd belong to another man, a stranger who would...be doing _those_ things with her...

His hand moved to settled on her arm as he fell deeper into his approaching sleep.

He couldn't imagine life without his sister...

Slowly his body relaxed into slumber, his chest rising and falling with every shallow breath. Kozue watched him in the darkness, her blue eyes glinting in the flickering candle light. She reached up a hand to stroke away the bangs that had fallen into his eyes, marveling at the smooth hairless chin, and the cherubic face that had grown paler over the years. Leaning up on an arm, she lowered her face over his own, breathing in his scent directly and studying his features. That face...so much like her own...like looking into a more masculine mirror...kissing those lips was really like kissing _yourself_. A bit narcissistic really...

As she leaned down to gently place a kiss onto those soft slack lips, she felt that electricity again. The feeling that came with doing something she _shouldn't_. Nearly without her control, the kiss deepened as her tongue flicked out for a taste. She moaned quietly as Miki slept on, too exhausted and deep in his dreams to register his sister's actions. Her hand moved of its own accord, to glide lightly along his smooth slim chest beneath the covers.

Yes...she _loved_ this room...she _loved_ her brother...and she _loved_ that special bond she shared with him... He belonged only to her...safely tucked away in his underground cage.

Miki twitched in a dream as Kozue rose up above him, balanced on her hands and knees so only her lips touched him.

...The candle on the desk fluttered in a slight breeze and guttered out...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Resting on the edge of a stone well which lay in the heart of the woods on the castle grounds, Utena leaned back and enjoyed the breeze. Beside her Juri stood and combed her horse's coat, the black hair gleaming with every pull of the currycomb. The orange curled woman looked over her shoulder at the resting knight, who was simply enjoying the wind filtered in through the trees.

"This is my favorite spot on the grounds. It's quiet and the twilight flowers that blossom here at night are simply divine. It's also a good place to speak of private matters."

"Private matters?" Utena looked over at her at last, her face calm and regarding. "What sort of matters did you wish to discuss? You expressed a wish to speak at length...so I gather this is of a semi-serious nature?" She found Juri staring back at her bemused. Eyebrows lowering as her brow creased, Utena cocked her head. "What? What is it?" Juri just shook her head amazed.

"You kept up with a horse at full gallop...and you aren't even sweating. Not even out of breath."

Utena gave a small nod. "Yes."

Juri threw up her hands in defeat. "I suppose it was wrong of me to doubt you. You truly are the 'Right Hand of Dios'."

Utena shrugged. "I do as I was constructed to do." Was her calmly vague reply. Juri finished and moved over to take a seat next to the pink-haired woman. They sat in silence for a time. Then, "I noticed you've been observing the castle and its staff... is this for the sake of your duty of being our judge?" Utena regarded her for a moment before speaking.

"Yes. My task requires I know the affairs of state, and weigh this kingdom's current situation against its ruler." Utena blew upwards as a pink curl floated into her face, freed from its restricting ponytail. Juri gazed at the sword on her belt, admiring the golden thorns and curling leaves that made up the handle. The rose at its end was crafted with amazing skill. She would give much to possess such a sword.

"In that case, Lady Guardian, might I offer _myself_ as a source of information?" The question made Utena look over at her again, her eyes holding suspicion. Juri was entranced by the way her eyes would pulsate with a blue glow now and then.

"You could...but I find myself wondering _why_ you would." The sound of metal shifting on stone followed as Utena turned her body to face her speaker. Juri gave a small self-depreciating bow at the waist.

"My task within the Ohtori kingdom is to ensure things run smoothly and hostilities are avoided. With a _god_ here, one who is inspecting the country I serve, obviously I can only do my best to offer whatever will make these proceedings go smoothly." Utena noted that her words were spoken elegantly and easily, as if they had been practiced. This one was cunning, she needed to be cautious.

"Then I welcome any assistance you can provide. Is there something in particular you wanted to tell me?" Juri's lips quirked into a smile as she leaned forward, her eyes never moving from Utena's own.

"Actually, there is..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess! Oh Princesssssss!" A cheery call awoke Anthy from her daze. She had been in meetings all morning, and only now had been able to call a recess for the day. Her head ached, but seeing Wakaba looking so energetic and cheerful perked up her spirits.

"Hello Wakaba. How are you?" The girl bounced up, holding a bucket of water in both hands and a rag. Her face bore a wide mischievous grin.

"I just got back from the Guardian's chambers, cleaning it from top to bottom and taking a look around! But...there's never any real point." She pouted. "She doesn't seem to keep very many things. Just the offerings people leave her...and those are all piled on the table."

Anthy smiled and they walked side by side down the hall. "Well...the Holy Knight seems a bit...spartan in her decorating. More like the squires here at the castle or the knights in the barracks, than a maiden of any sort." Wakaba made a face. "Ewww...she should at least put up a few tapestries...even Lord Saionji has more things in his room than she does."

"Who can question a god?" came Anthy's reply. The two women headed in the direction of Anthy's chambers, pausing at Utena's door. Wakaba opened it, seeing Anthy pause a moment and bite her bottom lip.

"She isn't there...and no one is really sure where she went. She's somewhere on the grounds though for sure." Anthy frowned at this, suddenly feeling vulnerable without the calming presence of the taller woman. Where could she be if no one knew where she was? It wasn't like she was easy to miss...could she have...

Anthy looked down at the stones at her feet, wondering if somehow Utena had wandered down to the lower levels of the castle...her brow creased with concern...

"Hmmm...she was at the training grounds earlier...maybe she's still around there? Would you like me to go and find her?" Anthy shook her head, tapping the side of her leg through her dress. Giving a small nod to herself as she made a decision, she motioned for Wakaba to follow her.

"I have a way to find her...but we mustn't be seen."

"Ooooo!" Wakaba's eyes lit up at the thought of adventure, and together the pair went into Anthy's chambers and locked the door. Once safely inside, Anthy took a seat at the table where she and Utena had shared breakfast the day before. Smoothing out her skirts, the cinnamon-skinned woman pointed to a bowl across the room.

"Could you fill that with water and bring it to me?"

"Of course!" With a bounce in her step and her high ponytail swishing, the servant girl returned with the requested item moments later. As she gently set the bowl down in front of Anthy, careful not to spill anything, she leaned back and smoothed down her plain brown dress. "Anything else, Princess?"

"Yes...hand me that bouquet of roses in the window, and those shears on the dresser. This is a rather simple spell..."

"A _spell_! Oh my, so the rumors are _true_! Amazing!" Anthy winced at that, and Wakaba flushed in embarrassment. "E-err I mean...umm..." Wakaba hesitated as she moved to the window, her back to Anthy.

"S...Sorry. I meant no disrespect, your majesty. Please pardon my loose tongue." She turned and curtsied deeply. Anthy gave her a sad smile and shook her head.

"No...no it's quite alright, Wakaba...I know what...what they say about me. And there's...some truth...to what they say."

Wakaba's face turned sad as she came up again. "...Does Lady Utena know?"

Anthy turned away shamefaced, her tanned cheeks flushing. "...I...I haven't had the courage to bring it up."

Wakaba approached her side, setting the shears and roses down next to the bowl. She hesitantly placed a hand on the shoulder beneath the rich velvet dress. "Um, it's not my place to say, your Highness...but I think Lady Utena isn't the sort of person to hate anyone for past mistakes or being what they are. She seems to care about you a lot."

Anthy shook her head, feeling sullen. "Actually I think she is only caring _for_ me. I don't believe she has any real...affection or...friendliness towards me especially."

Wakaba looked at her seriously, her normally joyful expression one of determination. "Do you want her to?"

Anthy flushed hotly all the way to her ears as her hands spasmed in her lap. "I-I...I-I'm not really...err...it's most disrespectful towards...Um..."

Wakaba cackled gleefully, forgetting herself and smacking the princess fondly on the arm. "Ho ho! So you _dooooo_! And I bet you're trying to think of a way to get her to notice you more! Oh my look at you. I don't think I've ever seen you _anything_ but calm!" Anthy managed to get herself under control, still blushing hard as she gave a small cough into her hand.

"Then you haven't known me long...Regardless, it's not proper for a woman who is trying to play at being princess to suddenly throw herself all over a deity."

Wakaba scoffed and waved a hand in the air to dismiss such old fashioned notions. While she spoke Anthy began clipping rose petals and placing them in the bowl of water.

"Well I'm just saying...there's some of us here who hope you aren't just playing, and that you're going to work hard to be a good Princess for us. I'm not saying there aren't people around here who don't hate your guts, but not _all_ of us agree."

Anthy quirked an eyebrow. "Your tact is impeccable as always. But thank you, Wakaba." She sighed. "I need all the help I can get..."

Wakaba smiled sweetly as she went on. "Yes...and besides, Lady Utena's quite a catch, eh? I mean, you _have_ seen her naked and all." Wakaba cackled again as Anthy's blush returned with a vengeance, the images coming unbidden. Blushing so hard she felt as though she was going to pass out, Anthy waved a hand demurely. "As did _you_. We're all women, it's not as though it meant anything."

"Hmmm...that's not really true you know. I've heard stories about that council member...what's her name again? Funny sounding...Juri Arisuga-ga?"

"Arisugawa" Anthy corrected somewhat clipped. Her expression settled into a cool blankness. Wakaba didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah her. I mean...I bet if _she_ saw the Guardian naked, she wouldn't have just sat there in a chair watching. Ho ho _no_!" Wakaba laughed gaily and went to turn down the covers of Anthy's largely regal bed. Anthy however remained stiff in her chair. She knew Arisugawa all too well...and had spent more than one night at the other woman's mercy. She could be _very_ aggressive when she wanted something...

"I wonder though...about that scar that the Guardian had. It looked like it would have been a killing blow." Anthy stirred at Wakaba's voice. She shook her head and went to work pricking a finger on the sharp point of the shears.

"I don't know...perhaps one day we'll be able to ask."

"Yeah...oh hey, are you starting? I wanted to watch!" Wakaba came over and moved the other chair so that it was next to Anthy's own. The brown haired maid put her chin on her hands, resting her elbows on the table's surface. Anthy gave a nod and dipped a bleeding fingertip carefully into the bowl. The red droplet of blood swirled out strangely, making a rune shape as it did so. When she lifted her finger out, she let her hand hover over the surface of the bowl. Closing her eyes, Wakaba watched as hair-thin threads of crimson light began issuing from the palm of her hand to grow in number. They wafted gently on an invisible breeze, like palm fronds underneath the ocean waters. When an entire ball was formed of the glowing red light, Anthy let it sink into the surface of the scrying bowl, where it began to glow.

"Wow! Incredible! And you'll be able to see Lady Utena with that?" Wakaba gushed as she watched with wonder.

Anthy gave a slow nod. "Yes...she carries a small thread of my power with her, because of the tie between us. I'm using that to locate her. The image should clear up in a second."

As they watched the bowl, the rose petals floated across the still water to form a ring around the edges. The bowl's contents were crystalline, smoothly perfect so that they looked unreal. Suddenly an image began to come in focus. It was of the mechanical knight and none other than _Juri Arisugawa_, sitting on a well in the middle of the woods, chatting at length together. Both look comfortable sitting there, engrossed in their conversation. Anthy felt a sharp barb of jealousy sting her insides.

"Oh wow, that's _her_!" Wakaba gave a low un-ladylike whistle. "She moves fast."

Anthy's hand clenched into a fist, as she worked to keep her expression clear. "...I'm certain they are just discussing...politics perhaps." Wakaba's eyebrows lifted in a show of disbelief. Anthy tried again. "And there's hardly anything I could say if the Guardian wishes to speak to the high-ranking dignitaries here in the castle. There _is_ the prophecy of her judgment after all...it is Dios' will."

Wakaba lifted her hands as if to let Anthy have her way. "Fine fine...but they seem awfully ducky sitting there in the woods. I didn't even _know_ there was a well there."

Anthy's jaw clenched a bit as her eyes narrowed. In the scrying bowl, she watched as Juri 'accidentally' dropped her riding glove and Utena bent to pick it up. Wakaba watched her reaction, and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Jeez...look, why don't you do something nice for the Lady Guardian then, if it's bothering you. Something to win her favor. She seemed...homesick in the bath. Why don't you bring her something that reminds her of home later? You know...as a present. Aren't there like...ruins that the miners discovered nearby? Hey yeah, we could go check them out and see if we can find a trinket or something lying around!" Wakaba clapped her hands together, becoming excited about her own idea

Anthy looked up at Wakaba in surprise. It was a _marvelous_ idea! She knew of the cave and its ruins that Wakaba spoke of. It had been an accidental discovery, the miners having fled in fear after realizing what they were standing in. As far as she knew, it was avoided for the most part, only visited by pilgrims and traveling mages and bards now and then as a sort of attraction. Nodding her head in agreement, Anthy smiled.

"I like that idea. It'll be half a day's journey if we start out now, and we'll need horses and provisions. I don't know if there's anything _to_ find, but at the very least it'll get us out of the castle."

"Does that mean I can come too? Oh _please_, your highness?" Wakaba was practically squirming in her chair.

"But of course, Wakaba." The servant girl gave a cheer. "After all it's only proper that a noble woman have a lady-in-waiting to tend to her needs and provide her company on the road."

"Wonderful! Ooooo, I'm so excited now...should we take some soldiers with us in case we meet bandits? Are you even _allowed_ to leave the castle? What about the King..." Wakaba looked a little nervous now, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Anthy frowned, feeling a strange sort of rebellion rise in her. She was a Princess now, by the Holy Knight's own decree...she would leave if she wanted to.

"I don't think I can trust the men here...er, to not slow us down?" Wakaba caught the meaning of her words and gave a quick nod of agreement. "As for getting out of the castle, leave that to me."

"Alright then! In that case leave the other arrangements to me! I'll have everything ready in two shakes of a lamb's tail. I'll come for you when all is in readiness, Princess." Giving another curtsy, Wakaba sailed out the door. Left with her scrying bowl, Anthy looked on with a growing crease in her forehead. The gnawing jealousy in her gut grew with every smile Juri gave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm impressed...taking on his entire private force, forcing your way down the mountain, and then leading our dear little Princess back to the castle. Your skills are the stuff of legends." Juri complimented, making Utena give a wry grin.

"Well it was a little more difficult than you make it sound. But thank you." Juri gave a nod. "Thank you also for the information about your current military standings with the country to the north, and that rebel group here within Ohtori lands...foreknowledge of such a thing could prevent civil unrest. I'll give it some more consideration. Should you learn of anything else, I would be grateful if you could pass it on."

"Certainly, Lady Guardian." Juri looked down at the broken helm that Utena had set on the forest floor at their feet. It's alien glyphs and shining metal seemed otherworldly on the pine needles and leaves.

"Your helm...you had trouble at the smithy this morning?"

"Yes." Was Utena's curt reply. She frowned down at it from between her knees. Juri stretched as she spoke.

"There is a fellow within the castle who might have better luck. He's a mage and an inventor. A genius really, and incredibly brilliant with his hands at such a young age. He holds high favor with the King. While_ I_ don't really know him personally, I could perhaps introduce the two of you if you'd like..."

Utena looked over, her dark expression clearing. "I'd be _quite_ interested in speaking with him. This helm is of great importance to me...if he can fix it, I'd be in his debt."

Juri chuckled as she tucked a curl behind her ear. "Oh I imagine he'd find reward in just getting to see you up close. He's a hermit with his workshop, but he loves to see interesting things. And who could be more interesting than you? I'll introduce you to Miki tomorrow perhaps, if I can find him."

Utena nodded, adding a mental note to the data she had been steadily creating since interviewing the High Council member. A chance to meet the reclusive Kaoru would be beneficial in more ways than one. "You have my thanks Lady Juri."

The two of them stood, as Juri headed over to her horse and mounted. Utena walked alongside, the two of them following a path out of the woods. The sun was shining brightly through the leafy canopy above them, throwing up golden highlights in the horsewoman's mane of hair. Utena found her eyes wandering over that athletic body, which moved confidently with the horse's gait. Once or twice she caught the aquamarine gleam of Juri's eye peeking back at her, checking to see if she was still there.

As they came out of the thicket, and into the grassy clearing, Utena halted. The horse slowed beside her as Juri looked about. Seeing nothing, she turned to regard her companion.

"What's wrong?"

Utena stood stock still, not even breathing as her ocular lenses shifted into magnification mode. The internal computer system that was wired into her nerve impulses and the cerebral functions of her brain began kicking out streams of data, as her improved sight zoomed out across the grass plain near the castle gates. A pair of horses was leaving, moving at a gallop to ride towards the east. And Anthy was on one of those horses. Green digital boxes tracked the horses, biological and speed calculations streaming in hypertext across Utena's sight. For Juri's part, she only saw the clockwork knight's eyes blaze blue like a pair of meteors, lit with a liquid fire.

Eyes shifting back into normal mode, Utena checked her sword in her sheath as she spoke.

"The Princess Anthy has just left the castle grounds and is heading east with a servant. Destination unknown. Protocol is to follow and lend my protection, and determine the reason for the excursion. Then bring the Princess back safely to the castle." Utena said, her tone crisp and robotic. Juri tightened her gloves, checking that her sword was strapped to her saddle. There was an excitement in her eyes.

"I see. You amaze me once more. So then, Holy Knight...shall we go after them?"

Utena gave a nod, strapping her helm onto the other side of her sword belt so that it wouldn't fall off. "Indeed. Your assistance is welcomed."

Juri smirked and flicked her reigns. "Always glad to help."

The pair took off in the direction of the retreating horses, a cloud of dust kicked up in their wake. A flock of crows was startled and took wing, cawing and flapping noisily towards the safer spires of the castle top. And high above it all, standing in silhouette in the window of the highest tower, Akio Ohtori watched silently. A dark smile widened his lips...

To Be Continued


	8. Anguish

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

**Author's Note:** Belated update, but I've had loads on my plate lately. I'm sorry guys...I really do feel bad. / I'm working hard these next couple of weeks to update some serious stuff, my writing included. So please...don't give up on me yet! I have to thank my _way_ awesome readers. Seriously, getting the reviews and emails from you guys _totally_ lifts my spirits and stuff. ;D I couldn't ask for a better group of people! You like me! You reaaaaaally like me! Ha ha, so yeah...I feel like I should somehow make it up to you guys. I'll also give a shout-out to Faded Writer while I'm at it. You rock girl. ;D

**Just Like Clockwork- Anguish**

Anthy rode at a steady gallop, with her servant Wakaba keeping pace at her side. The wind was whipping freely through her hair; the princess' simple traveling dress comfortable on her dark shoulders as the sun warmed her back like a cloak. She could smell the scent of wild flowers and heather, crushed underneath the hooves of the large black mare she rode. Next to her, Wakaba was jostling about in her saddle, a sour expression on her face as she winced with every bump. It wasn't often the brown haired girl went out...and clearly, she wasn't that skilled of a rider. But to Anthy, who had often rode bareback along the winding paths of her village as a child, this was _freedom_...

Slowing their pace once the castle had become little more than a shapeless smudge on the horizon, Anthy motioned for Wakaba to do the same. Her companion looked only too happy.

"Bless me, but this thing's a _monster_! Never before have I ever ridden in a more uncomfortable saddle..." Wakaba grumbled as she rubbed her posterior. They had been riding for a couple hours without stopping, Anthy in a hurry to put as much distance between her and her apartment room as possible. Smiling, her spirits light as they rode at a comfortable pace through the plodded dirt patches in the tall grass, Anthy replied calmly.

"Well...I must admit I can't recall seeing you on too many saddles."

Wakaba snorted, "No. I much prefer sitting on _laps_ instead."

Anthy pretended a shocked look, raising a hand to her mouth scandalized. "My goodness! Well don't let the kitchen staff hear you say that...isn't there a nice young scullery boy you've been 'accidentally' bumping into?"

Wakaba blushed her eyes wide in surprise as she stammered. "W-what? T-that's just silly now. Hmph! As if I would be interested in _Tatsuya_. He's just a wet-behind-the-ears soap sap." She flicked her reins taking her horse a bit ahead of Anthy's, her face scrunched up in annoyance as she heard the princess giggle behind her.

They rode on in silence. Wakaba scanning the grasslands about them for any signs of bandits, while her royal charge contented herself with watching the sparrows twittering in their grass nests. On their saddles dangled an odd wood ring tied with red and green thread, interlaced with a beaded pattern. She had insisted on Wakaba tying a similar one onto her own saddle horn stating that 'it would keep hostile eyes from peering their way'. Wakaba had merely done it out of superstition...but didn't feel that a silly charm would protect them from big men with swords. She was starting to feel very antsy, sitting there exposed above a sea of swaying grass. Anything could be hiding in it...wild men or animals. And there had been rumors of a lot of black cowled thieves and brigands frequenting the outer reaches of the castle... Chewing on her bottom lip, brow knitted with worry, Wakaba suddenly began to regret her plan. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

"Say look there! Those broken stone pillars in the distance. See that shape on the distant mound, near that stand of trees? That should mark the entrance to the underground tombs." Anthy called to her, touching her shoulder. Giving a start, Wakaba looked up as well. Squinting her eyes and trying to peer through the harsh sunlight, she could just make out a weird shape ahead, peaking just over the field of green. Certainly not being any real judge of distance, Wakaba could only tell that'd it take another long agonizing trip in the saddle before they'd actually reach the place. If that was really the tomb.

"Are you sure? Is that really it?" Wakaba turned to Anthy, one eyebrow raised. The dark-skinned woman nodded, her face serene.

"Yes. There can be no doubt. I feel the pulse of oldness about that area...an alien sensation rising from the depths of the earth...that place was only recently exposed. So it's quite distinct. Far more fresh to my senses than a place that had been unearthed for years." Anthy's eyes seemed to be looking at something far more distant than their destination. The green orbs unfocused and swirling with something _other_. Wakaba just shook her head.

"You're certainly a strange one, your highness."

"Hmmm..."

They increased their speed, their goal in sight. Anthy for her part was ecstatic. She was out _free _under the open sky, about to explore a tomb that was probably filled with mysteries and treasures about a civilization long forgotten. Ancients with ways far different than their own! People that might be like the ones that Utena came from... Anthy frowned slightly, remembering that easy smile glimpse in her divination bowl. Smiling at someone like... And not at... The princess' thoughts turned pensive, moving away from her immediate surroundings. So it was that they were already slowing down outside the mined structure, before Anthy realized how much time had passed.

The two women carefully dismounted, Wakaba with far less grace, and tied their horses to a broken chunk of stone exposed next to the ruins. Leaving the animals to graze they then removed their saddlebags and withdrew their packs. Anthy gazed about her with anticipation, taking in the scene.

The stood at the mouth of what look liked a narrow cave entrance. Miners had hammered in large wooden support beams into the earth, and had already begun the process of making a network of lanterns to hang along the ceiling of the tunnel that gaped darkly before them. There were a series of weathered stone pillars, broken like teeth and jutting out from the ground. Their eroded faces were a testament to time, rough and bleached by the sun with thin tendrils of plant vines creeping up their bases. The miners here had left in a hurry, leaving some of their tools behind to weather and ruin. Someone had scrawled a warning symbol on one of the wooden beams, the holy symbol of Dios...letting all who gazed on it know that they stood on holy ground. The scrawled mark of the triangle, dissected by three rings encased by another triangle. They had come seeking minerals and ore, and instead had found history.

Anthy supposed it was enough to make anyone afraid.

Sighing, as she prepared to gather her courage and descend into the dark tomb below, she stopped suddenly. A sound...she had...just heard a sound...like horse hooves. Whirling in surprise Anthy looked up in shock as a massive black stallion came bearing straight toward them, cutting through the tall stalks of grass outside their clearing like a sword blade. And there...running alongside was--

"L-Lord _Guardian_?!" Wakaba squawked in fear, whirling in a flurry of brown skirts. The horse and its rider pulled to an abrupt halt just inside of their clearing with Utena coming to a clanking stop a little bit past. Anthy squinted and looked up to see Juri smiling down at her quietly. The princess gave a small frown of annoyance. Turning to the white armored cyborg she noticed Utena was staring at her with intensity and a frown as well. Anthy felt a bubble of anxiety build within.

"Princess Anthy...what on earth are you doing out here? It isn't _safe_ you know. You're supposed to be back at the castle."

Anthy sighed and straightened her skirts. "Forgive me, Holy Guardian. I didn't mean to concern you with this."

Utena stood straighter and put a hand on her belt. "Bandits have been scouting all over these trails. Two ladies alone on horseback will merely draw them more eagerly. My mission is to see to your safety. It is my main priority. I can't _do_ that if you're gallivanting about the countryside for fun!"

Anthy frowned more deeply, feeling hurt. Utena didn't trust her to even look after herself? Utena didn't even know what she was capable of, and here Anthy was being treated like a child. "I _wasn't_ 'gallivanting about the countryside'...I was coming _here_ to these ruins. I thought that...something inside might prove useful to you." Utena gave a small twitch of her hand, and looked away from Anthy's gaze. Juri watched the exchange quietly, her true thoughts hidden, while Wakaba nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"...Ruins. That sounds more than a little risky. You should have _still_ informed me first of your intentions my lady."

Anthy looked over at Juri who now had her eyes trained back on her own. Once again, the violent haired woman felt that gnawing stir of jealousy rise within.

"Forgive me, my Lord Guardian. But it would seem we couldn't find you...since you were rather busy with _other_ business in the woods." Juri blinked, her expression never changing. But as Anthy continued to watch, she could see the faintest lifting of the corners of the council member's lips.

Utena shifted a boot in the dirt and worked to keep the frustration out of her voice. For some reason, Anthy was being difficult. What was she trying to imply exactly? Tossing her pink ponytail over her shoulder, Utena gave a small motion with her hand towards the mineshaft that was supposed to be the 'ruins'. "So...these are the ruins, then? You wanted to take a look around there? Well with Lady Arisugawa and myself present, your safety shall be insured. If you still wanted to take a peek inside, I ask that you let us go with you first. Who knows what sort of poisonous gases or dangerous cave-ins there might be in there. What could possibly be so interesting about a _hole_ in a ground?"

"Hmmm...I don't know if I'd want to go in there. I'd hate to get my boots filthy."

Utena looked to Juri who at the moment seemed bored. Anthy was going through her saddlebags and produced a couple of lanterns. "The men who discovered these ruins said they saw the marks of Dios within. They left in a hurry, afraid of divine punishment. But if _one_ of the divine were with us, I'm certain we'd be alright." She gave Utena a meaningful look. Utena caught the look and then, after a moment, understood finally what Anthy was getting at. If these ruins were old enough...there might be clues as to what happened to her homeland two thousand years ago.

Utena felt her interest rising as she took a step behind Anthy and leaned her face into the darkness. The air within smelled stale and earthy. It tunneled into the ground at an angle, curving with the slope of the man-made path. Running a hand along the wooden beams that kept the roof from caving in, the cyborg ran an optics check and judged them to be sound. Turning back to the others, she found Juri and Wakaba standing somewhat apart and on either side.

"Alright. We'll just take a short look around. If this really is an...err..._holy place_ of Dios, I want to take a look at it. So I'll go in first and Lady Arisugawa can take the rear. I'll also monitor the air quality as we descend." The others nodded, and the two swordswomen in the group checked to make sure their weapons were loose. But as Utena moved to head inside the cave, they found themselves with a small problem.

CLUNK

Three pairs of eyes widened as Utena found herself stuck in the doorway. She wriggled a bit, her massive spiked armor caught in the narrow beams of the shaft. Twisting she pulled herself out and tried to turn a different way.

CLUNK

And promptly got stuck again.

Anthy blinked as Utena swore colorfully under her breath and pried herself out a second time. Juri tapped her chin and gave a small shrug. "My. I suppose your armor is too broad to make it through. Shall we head back instead?"

"I can _get_ through this door, Lady Arisugawa!"

"Of course of course, holy one." She sounded amused, much to Utena's chagrin.

"Ummm...can't you just leave your armor behind?"

"For the _bandits_ to find, Lady Shinohara?"

"Oh no, it's fine. Her majesty made these little charms that keep away bandits."

"_Charms_?"

Anthy gave a small start and glared at Wakaba, who chuckled nervously. Feeling Utena's gaze she gave a small shrug and turned her eyes to enjoy the scenic view of the tall grass. "More of that...ah, _magick_ I was telling you about. Our things shall be safe in this clearing, Guardian." Utena pursed her lips and mulled over this information. Well...as much as she didn't really trust all this magick business, her augmented hearing and abilities would inform her if anyone stumbled onto their things. And thanks to the sensor chips placed within her ectosuit and her spinal cord, no matter where it was she'd always be able to locate it. It should be all right for a little while...although being without her precious armor made her feel naked.

"Hmm. Very well. Please stand back." The group of women gave her some space as Utena stood to her full height. Punching in the key code on her chest plate, the rose symbol gave a glow and the suit split apart in a hiss of steam. Juri raised her hands protectively and watched in awe as a smaller and more slender figure climbed out of the massive armor. When the steam dissipated with the wind, the orange haired woman found herself gazing at a vision. A vision in breeches...

Utena dusted herself off and unhooked the sword belt from around her armor as it pieced itself together again. It looked like a headless statue, shining there in the sunlight. Strapping the belt on her own waist, the robotic woman found it to be a little larger and longer. Things were different at this height. Turning to the others as she blew a loose curl out of her face, Utena gestured to the mineshaft once more. "Shall we go?" Anthy smiled and handed her one of the lanterns, as the four of them began to move underground.

Several minutes after the four had disappeared, leaving their horses tethered safely outside, a crow flapped down from the sky and landed on one of the saddles. Blinking its beady eye as its head twisted from side to side, it gave a series of hops and flapped its wings at the saddle horn. Then it began pecking at the red string that held Anthy's woven charm together. With a snap the thread came apart on the sharp beak, scattering tiny glass colored beads to the dust below. The crow flapped its wings to the second saddle and did the same. When both protective charms had broken and fallen away, the large black crow gave a throaty croak and took to the sky again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Watch your head, the ceiling dips here." Utena said as she bent low to duck under a crevice. The underground tunnel echoed with the scuffs of boot heels. Every now and then, the pink-haired knight of Dios would turn back to check on her charges as she led them further and further into the underworld. It always gave Anthy shivers when she saw those blue eyes in the darkness. Bleeding their electric fire and leaving faint motion trails when she turned her head. They seemed...at home in such a gloomy place.

Anthy for her part wasn't idle. Though nothing really showed outwardly, she was digging deep within her being and extending her inner witch magick out into the stone and earth around them. Like invisible fingers poking and sifting about for something...anything... But all she could feel around her was...metal? She opened her mouth to comment on it and ended up speaking in sync with Utena:

"We're surrounded by steel."

They both looked at each other for a moment surprised, while Juri raised her lantern to illuminate their faces. Utena went on for them both.

"We are underground...however...my sensors are picking up traces of steel all around us. This is not simply a naturally made cavern. This cavern was once man-made."

Wakaba looked confused. "Man-made?"

Utena smiled and nodded at them, her blue eyes flashing brighter before dimming. "Yes. Where I am originally from...our buildings and machines were all made of steel and glass." Wakaba's eyes widened. "Everything was powered by nuclear energy and electricity even in the poorest sectors. And some of our towers and 'castles' extended up above the clouds themselves."

Juri looked at her, her head cocking to the side. "You truly are...something not of this earth. What you describe sounds simply amazing! Why have you been sent to earth though? Why has Dios sent you to us now?"

Utena trained her eyes on the swordswoman, pausing in thought for a moment before she spoke. Her words were careful...as if hiding something, the Arisugawa clanswoman noted.

"My coming here...was not entirely of my will. I wasn't intended to sleep for as long as I did. Something must have happened back..._home_. But my programming is hardwired into my very skull, and I know my purpose here. Even though the situation has changed...drastically...on my honor I will still obey my Prince's command." Utena's eyes looked away, her tone becoming self-mocking. "Dios' will be done."

The cyborg reached out a hand to halt them as the tunnel opened up into a wide chamber. There were many broken stone steps that jutted out of the wall and wound down unevenly to a floor down below. Juri cast her eyes upward. There were strange railing and beams jutting out above, just barely visible by the faint light cast from the lanterns. The walls held massive square projections like paintings, but whatever had once been on them was now long since gone. There was a rose insignia larger than life cast out of rust covered metal, that filled an entire back wall. There seemed to be...glyphs...or words underneath it...but she couldn't understand the language, and some of the letters appeared missing. Curious she turned her gaze to Utena, who had gone strangely still. Anthy turned too and watched the mechanical knight.

Her chest didn't rise and fall beneath her doublet. Her body didn't sway even lightly from the precarious position she took on the edge of the walkway. Juri might have been cautious standing so close to the edge, they were _really_ high up apparently. But the other woman didn't even notice. Her eyes were glued onto the rose crest, every muscles still as a snake. Anthy stood just behind her, her hair and dressed stuck to her from perspiration.

"Lady Guardian?" The pony-tailed woman didn't respond. Anthy tried again a little louder.

"Sir...Tenjou?" Juri noted the name distantly, but was too rapt in attention to pay it any real heed. Carefully the princess reached out to touch the taller woman on the shoulder, her voice worried.

"Utena? Utena are you alright?"

At the touch, Utena seemed to come back to life. She twitched into more of a slouch, and her shoulders moved slightly as she took a breath. Blinking she turned to Anthy with a smile. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I didn't hear you, princess."

"Ah...is everything alright?" Anthy asked, still concerned over the behavior of her protector. Utena gave a small wave of her hand in dismissal.

"But of course. I am fine. Shall we descend?" There were some backward glances and some scuffing of feet. But hesitantly the party slowly moved along the stone platform to its edge, and prepared to head down the spiraling stairs. They moved slowly and with care, the darkness moist from underground humidity. Wakaba was shaking slightly as she reached out a foot to feel the ground beneath her. The steps were bumpy, and came at odd intervals as if they'd broken off with time. What had this place once been? A sacred shrine to Dios? Was it really okay for them to be here? Looking ahead of the line, she could make out the severe profile of Lady Utena's face. She seemed focused and intense, her creepy blue eyes glowing brighter to provide a pair of beaming lights to help them see the steps.

It was strange. At first the Guardian didn't seem interested in being there. Now it was _she_ that seemed to lead the expedition, with Anthy trailing behind her. Wakaba supposed that secretly getting a present to give the holy knight wasn't a possibility now. But perhaps the trip would do instead? That Arisugawan woman didn't look to be too at home here... Wakaba turned and glanced back at the swordswoman over her shoulder. Juri's eyes were constantly scanning the darkness, and she seemed to be staying well away from the edge. Well, it served her right. Wakaba didn't like her sort, so even if it was mean she enjoyed seeing the normally impassive aristocrat off her mark.

When they reached the halfway point of the spiral, a loud crack made all of them freeze. The stone slab they were standing on gave a lurch, and with a cry Anthy and Wakaba began to slide sideways. Utena, on a lower step, gave a cry of alarm and reached out to snag them. Juri dropped her lantern and made to grab blindly at the girl's hands, suddenly being pulled off balance herself. With a cry the four women fell into the darkness below...

Ruka was starting to feel frantic. The stately Baron had gone to see if he might commune with the Right Hand of Dios, hoping to catch her some time during the noonday meal. However, her holiness was not to be found. So Ruka instead decided to see if he might call on Anthy instead. Ah, _Princess_ Anthy. Of course. But her majesty did not seem to be in residence either. And now he had just received a report from one of his men that one of the High Council members was not in attendance. Juri Arisugawa was the worrying factor indeed. She was the representative to the Arisugawan nation, but was also scheduled to be at a meeting with two clan chiefs from the eastern borders later that night! Three of the most powerful key players were not here, and Ruka had no idea what to do about it.

But he kept level head. Surely the Guardian hadn't...hadn't gone back to heaven. Surely there would have been some notification first. And besides, wasn't her holiness supposed to bring peace and everlasting prosperity to their kingdom? So no. There had to be another reason for their absence. And if Anthy was gone, then the Holy Guardian was most likely with her. Had the Arisugawan noble taken them somewhere? Ruka never did trust those forest mongrels...

"My lord baron, the report you requested is here." A page left a sealed document on the elaborate wooden table where Ruka did his work. The blue-haired man waved off the page, who bowed and exited the room. Breaking the wax seal, Ruka scanned the page. The soldiers' reports were simple. They didn't have a reason for why they weren't at their posts...only that for some reason they had all found themselves wandering away from the main castle gates. A couple of horses were missing from the stables, reported the stable master. They had been taken by a servant girl, who had had them loaded with supplies for a day's short ride. Juri Arisugawa's horse was reported missing as well, checked out earlier that day.

Ruka mulled his thoughts over a cup of wine, as he continued reading. His investigations had at least turned up some good news. Most likely the missing women would be back by nightfall. At least he could only hope so...the king would not be happy if they weren't... Ruka sighed and massaged his eyes, with a hand that sparkled with rings and jewels. He still needed to read over the recent message sent from the outlands. Some of the masterless mercenaries and homeless villagers were looking for entry to the Tsuchiya lands. Recent attacks by bandits had been increasing more and more, leaving razed villages and blood soaked fields in their wake.

Sighing, Ruka sat back in his chair, gazing up at the carved ceiling. He'd need to try and negotiate land for the survivors, and test the new warriors. His lands were getting crowded, with no room to expand...but could he leave them to die? As a baron and a leader, it was his duty to see to all the needs of his people and think of the greater good. But he couldn't afford to raise the taxes any more than he already had... He would need to petition for more of an allowance from the king. Touching the thick golden chain around his neck, he lifted up the rose medallion to his nose, turning it over to look at the holy mark of Dios on its back. The mark always lay over its wearer's heart, due to its construction. Reminding the kingdom's nobles to remember their faith in all that they did. Ruka smiled at it sadly, placing a gentle kiss on it before setting it back down.

Hopefully things would get better soon. With the Guardian here at Ohtori, it was all he could pray for...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthy groaned painfully as she slowly came to. Slowly opening her eyes, she found she couldn't see a thing. She blinked a few more times, and lifted a hand to her face to check that they really were open. Nothing. It was all blackness... Wincing, Anthy felt a bump on her hairline just above her ear. Where were they? Was she still alive? Trying to sit up, the dark woman felt about her sightlessly as she tried to determine just what had happened. She remembered...falling...Utena reaching out to catch her...then being crushed against between bodies as Utena reached out to grab Wakaba and Juri as well. Then...nothing...she must have fainted.

There was something underneath her that shifted slightly when she touched it, making Anthy give a fearful start. Heart hammering, the princess felt along it until she felt it connect to something larger. A chest breathing in and out. It was someone's arm. Scared but relieved to know she wasn't alone. Leaning over the person, Anthy tried shaking them gently. Hopefully they weren't seriously hurt. They stirred slightly, and gave a low mutter as their arm shifted away into the darkness. Anthy leaned closer, helping them to sit up.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine..I'm...I'm alright. I just seemed to have bruised my ribs."

The voice belonged to Juri. Anthy sat back away from her, surprised. Where were the others? Juri seemed to echo her thoughts.

"Where are the Guardian and the servant girl? I can't see a damned thing. I lost my lantern."

"I don't know." Anthy replied. She closed her eyes and concentrated a moment, willing the amulet around her neck to life. It started to glow softly, the faint light softening the shadows and bringing their two bodies more into focus. Juri regarded her with a small sneer.

"Glad to see you're never without your little tricks even with your new station, Princess."

Anthy regarded her coolly. "Of course not. If anything, I'll need them all the more."

Juri gave a small smile and a nod of acceptance. "Naturally."

Climbing to her feet, the swordsman checked her belt to find her rapier still attached and held out a hand to help Anthy to her feet. Anthy ignored the offered hand and got up on her own. The two remained silent, ignoring each other as each looked out to try and seek out the two missing members of the party. In the distance, the sound of strange hissing could be heard. Glancing at one another, Juri drew her blade and took a step forward protectively. Something seemed to spark blue in the darkness. As it came closer, a pair of eyes could be made out, and finally they relaxed as Utena walked to them, cradling Wakaba in her arms. Setting the maid down, the cyborg motioned them to follow her.

"I found a power generator that hasn't corroded all the way yet. We should be able to get some lights in here." Following her, Anthy noticed that little blue sparks, similar to lightning, were hissing from her right leg. The breeches were torn, she saw in the flickering light, and it looked as though Utena had been...wounded!

"Guardian, you're hurt! Are you alright? What can we do to help?" Anthy touched Utena on her arm to get her to pause a moment. Turning to her Utena patted her hand to ease her concern.

"Not to worry, its a small thing. I shall be fit in no time, your majesty."

"But your leg..."

"Poor landing on my part. I missed the grate and ended up kicking into a wall. It's already healing, though. Come. Nothing can be done in all this darkness. Here, Lady Arisugawa. Kindly hold onto my sword for a bit. Wakaba, will you hand me that piece of metal cable over there? The one that looks like a brown stick? Yes that. Thank you."

The pink haired knight picked up the bit of metal and a piece of broken stone, and began to scrape off the rust. As she worked, her eyes blazed brightly to provide a moving set of blue beams over her work area, lighting up the group's surroundings even more. Anthy gazed about her in fascination at the tall marble columns and the weird metal structures. They had fallen to the very bottom, and were now underneath the rose on the back wall. Its massive size dwarfed them causing a small flutter of nervousness in Wakaba, who thought that the metal-wrought giant might fall on them at any moment. The sound of stone scraping on metal ceased, and Utena stood. Moving behind one of the metal structures, they could hear a clatter and a metallic tearing, as the cyborg ripped off the faceplate to the generator, and tossed it over her shoulder. Fiddling with the insides of the big power source, she concentrated on repairing the broken connections.

Everyone jumped, even Utena herself, as a loud grinding sound reverberated from the large metal box and echoed along the vast walls of the cavern. The box began to hum loudly and vibrate, shaking in its steel fastenings. Utena took a step back, waiting as the dying generator at last rumbled to life. Overhead a handful of large globular crystals began to flicker on, bathing the ground in circles of white fluorescent light. The glass was dirty, from years of dust and decay. And over half of them were broken. But Utena smiled at the astounded comments of 'Amazing!' and 'Incredible' that came from the other three women. This was _her _kind of magick.

Leading the four of them to a side hall, Utena spoke aloud as they walked. "I recognize this place, despite the damage and weathering. We stand in one of the media headquarters, where news was broadcasted across the country to our citizens. It's military owned, so it usually aired news about the current war and political announcements from Prince Dios." Although she knew she had probably lost them, Utena couldn't seem to stop herself from speaking. Her tone becoming more excited and animate. "So if any place would have news about the past, it'd be here. I'm sure there are still the old data cubes in the main records department, even if I can't get some of the computers to work. My lady, kindly watch your step." Utena ushered Wakaba past some sparking wires that were snaking out of one wall and were lying limp on the ground. "We need to move quickly. I'm thankful that the generator is working after all of this time, but I am doubtful to how long that will last."

"So lead on. Let's head to this...area you spoke of. Let's find what you wish to seek, so that we may begin testing our luck on getting _out_ of here." Juri's voice sounded strained.

Utena regarded her curiously. "Are you alright?" Juri gave a small shrug, her voice tight.

"My people...live under the open forest canopy. We do not do so well underground in dark places. I find this place unsettling." Anthy glanced over at the swordswoman with a small interest. She hadn't known the details about Juri's aversion of dark underground places...only knew that the Council member rarely went Below to the second castle of Ohtori.

"I see...why don't you tell me a bit about your people while we walk. It should help you keep your mind off of things." Juri paused in her footsteps, her face showing some surprise. "My...people?" Utena turned and gave a nod.

"Certainly. I know next to nothing about them. And who better to ask?" Juri frowned slightly, her expression guarded. "Is that alright?" Utena asked quietly. The group came to a halt around the two of them.

"No...it's quite alright, Lady Guardian. It's just that...no one has ever asked me before. Most of my people don't follow Dios...or any gods...So we're not usually worth regard."

Utena gave a shrug and a small smile. "That doesn't really bother me. And I'm sure Dios won't mind." Wakaba's eyes bulged as she looked back and forth between the two of them. Was the Guardian allowed to say that?! Was she in such close connection to their god?! Maybe Wakaba _shouldn't_ have wore that little black dress the other night when she snuck into Utena's room, after all...

Juri gave a small smile, the corners of her eyes creasing a bit as she nodded formally. "Very well then, holy one." Utena nodded and turned on her boot heel, ponytail swishing. And after a short time the four sets of footsteps were broken by the sound of Juri's low voice rising and falling as she spoke of rich mountain streams, colorful forest birds, hunting game on foot through ancient trails, and the celebrations her people had to worship the spirit of the woods. Utena kept half an ear on her, the rest of her attention put to navigating the corridors of the buried building. After reading the faded signs on the walls, Utena lead them to a green door. The paint was peeling off in many places, and the hinges had rusted shut. Giving a powerful kick, the knight made door shudder in place. Another kick caused it to crash inward, raining a cloud of dust from the ceiling.

Taking a step into the room, Utena held up a hand as she went in first. "Allow me to check it first." She was gone a moment, as the others waited. They looked about themselves in the dim lighting of the track lighting buzzing above them. Then the pink haired woman's voice from within drew them inside.

"It's safe. This seems to be it. Let's hurry and see what we can find." As they approached, they could see Utena's legs sticking out from underneath a long metal desk of sorts. Her leg was no longer sparking, having repaired a great deal of its own damage. She muttered to herself and kept working underneath. Finally, a large...painting of sorts...(or was it a window?) began to glow and show a picture of landscape.

It was a vast city, the likes Anthy could only dream about. People were walking about in strange clothes, chariots zoomed across the sky on bright ribbons of light and air, the towers and houses seemed to climb like fingers towards the sky. The image flickered and the face of a woman filled the view screen, making Anthy and Wakaba jump and Juri tense in fear. Her lips moved silently for a moment, until Utena crawled out from underneath the control panel and began pushing down buttons. Suddenly sound blared out at them, bouncing off the walls and clanging painfully on their ears. The cyborg adjusted the settings and it was reduced to a tolerable level.

"--And the new drug will be available at all pharmaceutical stations in the Hadron Quarter, lowered at a new affordable rate for citizen purchase. The Abraxas Corporation continues to make new strides towards helping create a happier, healthier humanoid! And now for the evening news, our first story--"

Utena adjusted the information feed request, banging on the top of the machine several times to get it to function properly. The woman flickered away, and was replaced by a few different faces and images. Anthy watched silently, unable to look away. Visions of fighting, or dying men, and huge explosions swept across the screen along with grave faced generals and important looking people. Strange flying contraptions roared across a blood red sky, raining down pellets of fire at armored suits down on the ground. At last, the images halt as Utena seemed to find the one she wanted. A man in a black and gold suit smiled at the camera as his voice carried through the room.

"And now citizens, during this trying time, may I present to you our most glorious ruling father. The man who has been protecting you from the scourge of the infidel terrorists and intruders, who've been attacking our borders. His royal highness, Prince Dios."

The man stepped out of the way, to reveal a composed individual standing at a podium. Military insignia dripped from his uniform coat, his darker skin striking against the tan and black. Ranged behind him were armored figures that somewhat resembled Utena's armor. Although they looked less impressive.

_"My beloved citizens...its is grave news that I must bear today..."_ His voice was rolling and smooth, youthful sounding despite his status. But as soon as his face came on screen, Wakaba gave a small shriek and fell to her hands and knees. Anthy too, hands clasped over her heart, quickly ducked down and bowed her head. Even Juri, who had often professed not to be a follower of the 'ridiculous religion', was too overwhelmed not to kneel reverently. This was the face of their god, his voice touching their ears with its tranquility and seriousness. Wakaba's lips moved in silent prayer, her eyes squeezed shut. Anthy couldn't seem to stop from shaking, as Dios kept on speaking. Every now and then his voice would become garbled as the lights from the screen and from the hall dimmed and flickered.

But finally, as Dios continued speaking, and no bolts of lightning or torrents of fire seemed to rain down on them, Anthy gained the courage to peek to her left. She saw Juri's face upturned, glued to the front of them. Hesitantly, her breaths loud in her own ears, Anthy turned to look as well.

There Utena stood, one hand extended to gently touch the screen. Her eyes were locked onto the moving image of Dios, as he spoke of a 'weapon of great destruction'. Anthy squinted her eyes, and widened them when...she saw tears slowly roll down Utena's cheeks. A painful wrenching squeezed the princess' heart as she watched them roll unheeded. Dio's image was flickering badly, jarring Utena out of her trance. Frantically she began slapping at the control panel, trying to get it to remain. But the limited power that had brought it all to life was now fading.

Dio's final words were haunting, as Anthy found the courage to stand and make her way over to Utena. Her steps slow and sluggish as she fought her every instinct to flee the room.

_"My children...my people...for those who will not evacuate our city...for those who--krrrrt--remember this isn't the--krrrrt--we will not die without a figh--krrrrt--this nuclear strike will spark a major--krrrrt--in the hearts of our loved ones, we will live on--krrrrt--you can forgive me. I have nothing but pride and love for our country, and the men and women who--krrrrt--don't"--krrrrrRRRRRRRRRT!!_

The screen flickered and a strange video image popped up, making Utena tear her blurry eyes away from the controls. It was a poor footage, bouncing with the cameraman's running steps, up marble and carpeted steps that were on fire in places. Charred ash and smoke billowed and obscured the screen, and when it cleared a host of wounded KITBOTS clanked around the corner, swarmed around injured officials. In the center, carried on a pair of shoulders, was a wounded and bleeding Dios. His face was coated in blood, his lavender hair matted and scorched. A killing wound in his side forced him to breath with painful shallow breaths. As the camera zoomed in and panned wildly back and forth, Utena watched in rage and pain as several R-Tanks blew up several feet away. The sky was black with fighter jets, which dropped bombs and gunfire from the heavens. A building nearby was hit, and the shell shrapnel took out half the robotic guard. The camera whizzed back onto Dios who was yelling above the scream of sirens.

_"Get those men back to--krrrrt--west side! What?!"_ Someone was yelling in his ear. Angrily he shook the man off. _"What do you mean--krrrt--is--krrrrrrrt--on lockdown?! On whose authority?!--krrrrt--The new--krrrrt--Guardian is still--krrt-- recovery from--krrrrrrt--structural surgery!"_ Dios turned his face and saw the camera.

_"Get that man out of here!--krrrrrt--You!--krt--Head to--krrt--evacuation pod!"_ Dios gave a cry of pain as he hunched his shoulders in pain. The view screen flickered off and on. Finally, with a low hum that rumbled down the hall, the lights faded to black once more and the view screen died away to nothing. Utena stood there, staring blankly at the screen. Her expression had shut down to a blankness that tightly hid everything away. She had to be strong. It was how she was raised. Weakness was intolerable. To show emotion in the face of adversity was to admit failure. This meant nothing. This didn't mean anything to her. This didn't hurt...

She felt a pair of soft warm arms curl around her shoulders and draw her in close. Unable to hold it back anymore, Utena lost it. Sagging into Anthy's embrace, Utena's shoulders began shaking as she covered her face in her hands. The two of them sank to their knees, as Utena sobbed. Even now...even now she couldn't stop herself from trying to hide it. The room was pitch black again, but she didn't care anymore. Dios...Dios was lost to her! Her home...her life...her love was all lost to her! She would never go back, she would never see people she once knew! She was alone and forgotten in a world that was little better than the Stone Age...

Anthy shifted a bit as she felt Utena turn into her and hold onto her shoulder weakly, tears soaking wetly through the fabric of her traveling dress. Anthy smoothed her hair, murmuring comforting words, as Utena wept for a world lost centuries before she was born.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! T'ain't it nice for dem folks to leaves us all dhese goodies?" A burly man wielding a double-bladed axe nudged his smaller companion as they walked around the suit of armor. The other man grinned toothily, most of his mouth full of holes and rot. The party of bandits numbered around 10, had finished looting the horses and goods, and were now trying to figure out how to unpiece the shining pretty armor standing in the clearing. If it seemed odd that someone would leave all their precious things sitting out in the open, it didn't cross their minds.

As one man rubbed his greasy fingers across the silver markings and glyphs on its surface, he left a streak of dirt. It was at that moment that some of the men felt a shiver of impending doom touch their spines. From the mouth of the cave, there came a sound. It was followed by more sounds, nearly like something heavy was taking long laborious steps. Or maybe something was hopping around. Drawing their swords, they formed a tight ring and waited for whatever was heading their way.

A pair of blue pinpricks grew brighter, as a woman with pink hair stepped out into the opening. She was closely followed by three more who all looked agitated to various degrees. The pony tailed one in the men's clothes however, seemed doll-like. Not pausing in her strides, she drew her sword and walked towards the bandits.

The men jeered and began swiping the air with their swords. "Oy girly, wut you thinkin' you be--" Began one. But he was cut off by the quiet words of the woman who was looking at the smudge on the armor. She also seemed to be looking around for the missing horses and gear.

"Stealing is upsetting. _Why_ are you trying to upset me?" Her words were a little dazed and distant, as if she wasn't really focused on her surrounding danger. One of the men on foot moved to roughly grab her by the arm. In a split second later he was squealing in pain as his severed hand arced bloodily through the air. She now had a sword drawn, but no one...not even Juri has seen her draw it.

"U-Utena!"

"Princess please stand back. I'm not in a tolerating mood today." Her words were lazy and fuddled. Like a shock victim, Utena would surmise later. Without thought, her body moved in among the yelling bandits, their blades and arrows slicing the air. Her sword moved like water, Anthy saw. In horror she watched as Utena effortlessly cut a horse in half, and just barely sidestepped the flood of gore as it tipped over. Body parts and heads flew, as blood painted the grass and dirt. In just a few breaths it was over. And Utena was standing there dully in a ring of death. Her face never changed, her body was barely exerted. Giving a quick swipe onto a fallen cowl, Utena detachedly cleaned her blade and sheathed it. Without looking back she motioned for the others to get the horses.

"...Let's head back. This is enough adventure for one day..."

Without waiting she got back inside her suit of armor and began clanking back in the direction of the castle.

Anthy stood there, motionless watching her retreating back. Looking down at her hands she squeezed her eyes shut to hold back her tears. Why had she ever thought to come here? All it did was cause more pain...all she ever did was cause other people pain... Wakaba silently brought the horses over, her head bowed and her mouth silenced for once. Juri watched Utena for a moment, before she too mounted up and began the journey home.

It was nighttime when the guards nudged one another awake as a small party of horses made their way unfaltering towards the castle. Alongside them was tall armored figure in white, whose blue flaming eyes seemed colder tonight. Behind her was the Princess Anthy and the Lady Juri, followed by a servant girl. All seemed moody. When they dismounted outside the main entrance, stable boys coming to take their mounts, they paused below the steps. Utena looked back at them, her face looking tired and conflicted.

"I would thank you all...to keep what happened today a secret between only we four. What you saw...where we were. I don't want it spoken of within the castle or town." Utena looked away, crossing her armored arms. Everyone nodded in agreement, Wakaba curtsying and murmuring about going to see to their rooms and baths. Anthy looked at Utena sadly for a moment, clearly wanting to say something. But instead she bowed her head and walked up into the castle steps.

As Utena turned to follow her, Juri grabbed her arm halting her. As Utena turned to question, she was quite suddenly tugged downward into a kiss. Juri had her eyes closed, standing on tiptoes, with one hand cradling Utena's cheek. As she released the armored woman from the kiss, her eyes smoldered. Utena, blushing touched her lips in surprise.

"W-What are...?"

Juri gave a small smirk, and looked down as she tugged off her riding gloves. "Everyone here reveres you as a god. Believes you to be completely different from any mortal. And you are...however..." Juri gave a small wink as she sashayed past, heading up the steps to the palace proper. Her last words were called over her shoulder just before she disappeared.

"I'm a practicing atheist."

The moon hung like a sickle in the sky, casting a cool ray of light through the window. Reclined on her back, still fully dressed, Utena was staring at the ceiling. Visions of Dio's smiling face played themselves out in her mind. His laughter, his words, his cries of pain rang in her ears. Over and over she could see him standing there, bleeding out as the sky fell atop his capitol. Her lips burned from the kiss of an aquamarine eyed swordswoman, whose wits and words were as sharp as her sword. She could still feel the ghostly sensation of that calloused hand softly caressing her cheek.

God...how long had it been? How long had it been since she'd felt another's touch? Not since that time...she could still remember Dio's gentle touch as they kissed on the rooftop of one of the military hangars. Thoughts of Dios made her heart ache. Why was that? Wasn't her heart now a ticking cybernetic core? Made of metal and lifeless? Why did it hurt so much to remember the man who had once made up her world?

But oddly...as Utena lay there, counting the dents in the painted murals on her ceiling, feeling her lips tingle from a stolen kiss by another woman...she began to think of _Anthy_. Anthy was...her charge. A young woman from a time so far removed from her own it was ridiculous. And yet...she bore such a strong resemblance to Dios. It went _beyond_ the bloodline. It was their very personalities. The way the corners of her mouth would lift up first before she smiled...how she held her teacup...and that damned stubbornness that was punctuated with politeness. It made Utena smile to think about her, made her feel more alive and okay when Anthy was around. There was still too much instability in her own life. Too much that Utena didn't yet know or understand. But with the smaller woman by her side, her ground felt a little more solid.

Unable to continue laying there, feeling restless, Utena sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She wasn't wearing her armor, feeling it to be too cumbersome and heavy tonight. Too much of a burden to bear right then. So on silent feet, she opened her door and padded down the hall to Anthy's room. Without really thinking about it, Utena let herself in and paced by the side of the large four-poster bed. The figure of the princess was curled up on her side, holding her pillow with one hand and the covers with the other. There were tear stains on her cheeks, Utena noticed as her eyes clicked through their lenses until her night vision came up. Leaning down to brush a curl away from her forehead, Utena watched fondly as Anthy shifted in her fitful sleep.

"Goodnight Princess."

Leaning down, she placed a small kiss on the girl's temple, smoothing her hair down before exiting the room. When the door had closed, Anthy's eyes opened to stare at the wall across the room.

"Your majesty, the device you requested is finished." Miki Kaoru, the court mage and genius inventor, gave a bow as he presented a small boxed object to the king. Akio was sitting sprawled gracefully across a padded wooden chair, as he lifted his hands to receive the device.

"Excellent, Miki. Your work never ceases to amaze me."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Tell me..." The king set the box on the table at his side and gestured kindly to the male twin in his silver and blue trimmed vest. "Have you had a chance to meet with the Holy Guardian here at the palace?"

Miki looked up, his eyes shining with honest excitement. "No your majesty. But I _have_ heard rumors...I thought that perhaps...I might take some time tomorrow to meet her for myself?" The question was asked carefully. Akio smiled kindly giving a nod.

"But of course. How could I deny anyone the chance to meet a goddess? You and your sister both have my permission to take a break from your work in the lower levels...have a day of it tomorrow and get some sunshine."

Miki beamed with pleasure, giving a hasty bow. "Thank you your majesty! I certainly _will_!" When the blue haired young man had left, Akio remained sitting in his chair. Presently a crow flew in the window and landed on the table. Hopping over to him, Akio stroked its crown of feathers fondly.

"Mmmm yes...excellent work my pet. Our plans are beginning to come together _quite_ nicely." The crow gave a loud caw, and then flew back out the window. Picking up the box once more, Akio began to laugh.

To Be Continued

**Final Author Note:**I hope you guys liked the update. I'll probably update the _other_ main series I've got going on, before I update this one again. I must admit, I'm curious to hear more of your theories. I've thoroughly enjoyed hearing all the conspiracy theories and love triangle ideas you guys have been sending me. ;3 Seriously...nothing is ever too crazy!

So ciao babydolls, until my next update! D


	9. Flames

Author's Note: Doctor Mikage: "Okay

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

_Author's Note: _

Doctor Mikage: "Okay...okay...calm down. Breathe. Remember your Lamaze classes! Breathe in and out, Pyro-chan!" :(

Pyro: "Hah hah hah! T-This isn't working!! THIS IS TOO SOON!! I CAN'T DO THIS!!" D:

Doctor Mikage: "I need you to keep breathing! Okay...I see the head...push, Pyro-chan! Puuuuush!!" :(

Pyro: "I-I CAN'T HAVE THIS!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!" D8

Doctor Mikage: "Puuuuuuush! Here it coooooomes!"

Pyro: "NYAGAGAGAHAHAAAAAAHHHHH!" ;;

_A loud pop is heard, and the sound of crying ensues_

Doctor Mikage: "Ah excellent! Congratulations, Pyro-chan...you're now the proud mother of a very healthy little fanfic chapter!"

Pyro: "M...M-my...chapter..." _holds the mewling fanfic tenderly, looking tired_ "I think I'll name him...Update!" 3

Just Like Clockwork- Flames

Sunshine poured in through the window to fall across her face as Utena's eyelids opened. Her lens shifted through their various filters, as they always did at start up, then she worked through her memory banks. She felt...tired today. Of course she was at optimum efficiency her sensors told her. It was a ridiculous notion. The only thing that perhaps bothered her was the small injury to her leg from the day before, but even that was for the most part repaired. Still...she felt tired... Less energetic than she usually felt.

Perhaps if she was honest with herself, what she really felt was _depressed_. The memory of killing those bandits had felt...so good! God, slicing them apart had been twistedly fantastic...letting her take out her pain and sorrows...ripping them apart for daring to touch her suit. It had rained blood. Something she understood. Something so natural...but the look on the three women's faces had haunted her dreams. Anthy had looked so..._horror-struck_. Disgusted. Wakaba had been sick on the way back, unable to hold it together. Out of them all, Juri's expression had been unreadable. But still...she could feel them recoil in her mind. And the frozen faces of the bandits she felled...

_Their ruined bodies shifted in her dreams to become the bodies of enemy Armaki soldiers, as she fired her PT345 electro-assault rifle in the front lines of war. Canons mounted on the back of huge hulking land crawlers firing with their stubby mechanical legs, aircraft screaming across the skies. She could hear her commander roaring over the comlinks, her hard suit battered by shrapnel as she just kept firing. Had to keep the waves from advancing towards the palace. Had to cut down the numbers before they reached the Prince and--_

She had woken in the middle of the night, irregularly in a cold sweat. Her network processes had quickly pumped the correct amount of pseudo-chemicals, in order to balance her levels and bring her back to a state of acceptable calm.

For the first time since waking up in her new environment, Utena dreamed of the past. And it disturbed her.

Moody, the clockwork knight went through the ritual of checking her surroundings, her body, her inventory, shoving aside the growing piles of offerings and unlit ritual candles that had managed to sneak under her door, and climb inside of her suit. Everything was fine. Well...it wasn't but...she had a mission. Had a charge. She couldn't ever go back to her world but...or see him again but...

Pink hair fell forward to hide her face as the cyborg choked back a sob. But with the release of relaxatives in her system, she lifted her head again. Everything was fine. She would get through this...create a new home for herself.

Taking a breath, she opened the door and exited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And damn it all Touga, if only you could've seen her step out from that suit of armor. I know you're enamored with her already, but what lies _underneath_? It was perfection...I've never seen men's breeches hug hips like those before!" Juri remarked with a frustrated sigh, as she reclined back on the ornate couch. Touga was currently brushing out his hair, tying it this way and that before deciding to try and braid it in the mirror. Looking at his companion through the reflection he chuckled.

"My my...then you're quite the lucky one then. I'm jealous! And you even kissed her...I shall have to hurry to catch up before you steal another one away."

Juri looked over at him meaningfully. "Yes you will...because I'm not sharing this one. Besides, she doesn't seem to put up with your nonsense from what you've told me. Did you say something to offend?"

Touga sighed and put down the brush. He was currently wearing a burgundy gentleman's long vest, embroidered with tiny phoenixes in gold thread. A gift from the king. Although resplendent with his own flaming red hair, Touga looking disappointed. His mind was elsewhere. "No...she seemed not to think highly of me from the first, but that of course may be due to her proximity to lady Anthy. Ah, excuse me..._Princess_ Anthy." He politely amended, pressing a hand to his breast modestly. Juri snorted from her place, rising to stand and walk behind him.

"Hmph. Princess. Of all of the ridiculous...I'm not quite sure what the Guardian hopes to accomplish with bringing peace and prosperity to _this_ corrupt heap of earth. Not with choosing to side with one of the lowest individuals _in_ it." She threw up her hands. "Do you know? Even the peasants can't stand to look at her, let alone follow her. Everyone murmurs about witches befuddling the mind of the king...her presence is a hindrance to negotiations." Juri shook her head negatively.

Touga nodded. "Mmm yes. You're quite right. And yet here she is. It's certainly thrown affairs of state to the wind. She's been working to slowly make her way into the eyes of the court more favorably...but it's met with little success. She seems to have some support amongst the lesser castle staff, but outside of that no one sees her. His majesty has handed over small matters of the kingdom to her, in order to test her for more. But if we want this to turn out for the best, she needs something to make her shine. To overshadow the...disquieting whispers about her nature. His majesty has thought of this as well."

Juri rolled her eyes. "What we _need_ to do is put her back in her place. I don't like that all of a sudden she's granted all of this supposed prestige and power. Especially when she's been little more than a filthy bed warmer for years."

Touga turned and glared at her disapprovingly. "Despite that, it is our god's will. You would do well not to speak ill of the King's sister, even if you're jealous of her proximity to the Guardian." he turned back to the mirror.

Juri's eyes narrowed coldly at the back of his head. "What the Guardian sees in her, I do not know. Perhaps she truly is a witch... However. I know _my_ place in court. And I shan't do anything to jeopardize it. If Anthy is to be a princess then so be it...but more oft than not, the glimmering ladies in that place are far more cruel than I could _ever_ be. We'll see how well she stands on her own." Forcing herself to breathe more easily and calmly, Juri settled down from her low tirade.

Anthy always managed to get under her skin. Even when they had been together briefly, while Anthy was still but a slave girl, there had been something unsettling about her. Intoxicating and disturbing. Green cat's eyes that seemed to bore right into you. The enigmatic way she'd cock her head at you in thought before she properly bowed her head in acceptance. As if puzzling you...piecing you together... Juri shook her head to clear her thoughts. Touga was currently lifting pieces of his hair this way and that as if deciding to go with pigtails. He frowned as he tried flipping it about for another style. Then he sighed and began swishing it about in a lazy swirl around his head. Irritated Juri made a noise in her throat and ceased her pacing, coming up behind him.

"Oh...sit _down _already! I'll braid your hair for you. Honestly, you men are so thick-fingered with these things."

Touga smiled, the atmosphere in the room relaxed again. "Oh? But I thought you liked thic--" He made a sharp noise of pain as the hairbrush whacked him from behind.

"Don't be uncouth, or I'll tie your hair in knots." Juri glowered as she began running the brush through it again. Deftly she began weaving the long soft hair into an intricate french braid.

"So the kiss, Juri." Touga reminded her. "What about the _kiss_? This is important you know, inquiring minds wish to learn the details of this very scandalous action! It's not every day a heathen atheist kisses the lips of a god. I'm surprised Dios didn't strike you down for such blasphemy!" He smirked at her, his lips pouting with humor.

Juri paused, her hand caressing the brush's handle a she remembered. "Ahhh..._wonderfu_l my dear sir. So quick and stolen, but I've never tasted lips so soft before! And her expression was simply adorable." Juri sighed wistfully, closing her eyes in fond memory.

Touga covered his mouth with a hand, managing to keep his tone level despite the amusement tugging at his lips. "Forgive me my dear...but you sound like a a young page boy who's mooning over the new kitchen girl. I can't say as though I can picture that lovely sword goddess as 'adorable' in the slightest. Beautiful...graceful...magnificently deadly...but adorable? Surely you jest." Touga teased. But Juri's expression became unreadable again.

"Yes...she certainly is deadly."

"Hmm. So what happened afterward? Was the kiss received well?"

Juri was nearly finished with her braiding, reaching the ends of his hair. She gave a frustrated snort. "Nothing in the slightest. I'd hoped she'd follow me back to my apartments for some...armor inspection we'll say. Or at least to come patrolling down my corridor sometime in the night. But sadly I was left alone to mourn the loss of her company."

"But I'm sure you found other company to relieve you of your, ah, _stress_ we'll say." Touga mocked, using her tone from earlier.

"Naturally. I'll not suffer the indignity of getting stood up twice in one day. But it's vexing not to hold onto the one you truly want. Make no mistake, when an Arisugawan sets her eyes on a potential mate she doesn't give up. I'll woo the Lady Utena given time...perhaps let her see the light as it were, about her Princess."

Touga adjusted a ring on his finger. "Just remember you'll be having competition...it's a noble's duty to insure that the Guardian is comfortably taken care of in all things." He blew Juri a kiss in the mirror. And winced as she lightly jerked on his braid, bring his head back to look at her. She raised an eyebrow before handing him the end of his neatly plaited hair.

"There. Tie a ribbon on it and let's go. I'd hate to miss breakfast again because you can't stop primping, Touga."

"Oh poo. You're such a _man_, Juri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utena was uncharacteristically heading to the main hall for breakfast, instead of eating alone in Anthy's room. She didn't need to eat, just like she didn't need to bathe. The desire wasn't even there anymore ever since she had her surgical operations two thousand years ago. But it had become a habit, Anthy usually ordering some new dish or delicacies and them tasting and trying what the castle had to offer. Together they'd discovered Utena's penchant for seasoned quail eggs, cinnamon baked apples, and the fruit salads mixed with those wonderfully alien berries. Eating was more of a hobby now, and a delightful one at that. And she liked spending time with her Princess...but...

Well, she wasn't really feeling like herself today. And she was also rather embarrassed. It had been poor form on her part yesterday, crying like some weak cadet on his first training day. She'd shown a great weakness...having to rely on Anthy to comfort her when it certainly should have been the other way around. Her old squadron would have been shamed. No. She couldn't quite face Anthy yet...Utena decided as she passed by the milling awed servants in the hallways and the slow-walking nobles. Nodding here and there to the graceful curtsies and elegant bows, the stoic knight pushed open the large wooden doors to the great hall.

There was a burst of noise, like walking into a transparent wall, and suddenly the voices of hundreds of chatting people broke around her. Many heads looked up, excited and nervous and predatory, as the Guardian strode into the hall. She paused as a servant eagerly rushed to her side.

"Great Holy Guardian! Good morn' to you! Allow me to direct you to a humble place that has been reserved for your honorable presence! Our cleric has blessed it in the hopes it will be of adequate standards to your grace." Utena, fighting off a small tick at the corner of her eye, gave a small nod and allowed herself to be led to an opulent table set to the side of the two thrones on the dais. Equal with the king's own, she noticed...but not higher? Hmmm...that seemed to speak of subtle politics.

The servant bowed and scraped so much it must have hurt, as Utena took her place and waited as a cup of wine was filled for her. Several nobles had stood and seemed to hover about the lower steps of the dais, waiting for a chance to speak with her. They buzzed amongst themselves, whispering and plotting as they adjusted capes and jeweled rings. But Utena was in no mood to deal with them, so they were ignored. But as several servants made to quickly bring up platters and trenchers of meats and cheeses for her inspection, one noble strode up behind them and _wouldn't_ be ignored.

Kneeling respectfully on one knee, the green-haired General Saionji rose and gave a nod. "Sir Guardian."

Utena raised a small eyebrow and gave a small nod in return. "General Saionji."

Saionji moved and took his place on the lower portion of the dais, just below the thrones at the carved table set aside for members of the King's High Council. He picked off several types of cheeses and vegetables onto his plate, before selecting a glass of almond milk from a bowing servant. "It's uncommon to see you here, Guardian. I'm surprised that the Princess has let you off of her leash in order to attend."

There was a sudden silence as the room looked over in shock at what Saionji had said. All eyes turned to Utena to see what her response would be. Her blue eyes narrowed but didn't glance at him as she resumed cutting up a piece of pork.

"Hmm. I wouldn't say it is the Princess who hold _my_ reins...but I do believe I know who holds _yours_. Did the King have a good laugh at your defeat in the arena? It_ was_ pretty comical."

Several jaws dropped. White-faced, many individuals flicked their gazes between the two as if sensing the electric crackle of tension between them. Saionji looked up at the gaggle of nobles however and with a sharp glare and a wave of his hands, he sent them hustling away to other parts of the room. Glancing over his shoulder, and resting his arm along the back of his chair, Saionji gave her a cool look.

"He wasn't pleased. But then, as he put it, who can challenge a god? Still...a victory need not come from winning. I'd like to think I wasn't the only one to lose something."

Utena frowned as her voice lowered several chilly degrees. "That helmet...was _priceless_. And I will see it is replaced, even if I have to take it from your hide." Saionji smirked, rising her ire even more. So she changed tactics to wipe away that smirk. "But you looked like such a _pretty_ sleeping beauty in the arms of your red-haired friend. So delicate and lovely...why...it looked like Lord Kiryuu was taking his bride away!"

Saionji snarled low, eyes blazing as they locked onto hers. "It did _not_! I looked like nothing of the sort. Hmph." He fell quiet and went back to stabbing at his plate. Utena, now smirking, went back to her own as well. The two ate determinedly trying to ignore one another. But after a little while, Saionji turned and looked at her again. "Where_ is_ your Princess? Shouldn't you be with her as her divine protector and guidance?" There was a sarcastic edge to his tone. The sounds of clattering plates and murmuring voices and had begun buzzing around them at normal levels once more.

Utena snorted. "The Princess is in her room dressing. I'll join her shortly, not that it's any concern of yours." She popped a piece of food mouth gruffly. Chewing she regarded him with annoyance. "You don't seem to show proper respect to my station. You would do well to remember to whom you speak."

Saionji looked at her with a snobbish disgust. "Hmph. My people never served Dios. We accepted his presence in the world only when we became a part of the Ohtori kingdom. It was required. But I don't hold the beliefs myself, nor do I care for the meddling works of gods and spirits. Besides...you're rather crude and blunt for a divine spirit, don't you think?"

Utena's fist clenched around her carving knife as she gave a tight, cold, smile. "Insolent pig."

"Pink-haired mongrel."

"Green-scalped buffoon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthy was dressed and powdered to perfection, or so her maids had insisted. Her elegantly-long green dress fit her body like a glove, and her hair had been woven into a gold hair ornament to rest upswept in a sort of bun at the top of her head. She took a steadying breath as she walked down the halls, set on speaking with Utena today. Last night had sent her mind reeling with all sorts of thoughts and worries...and her feelings were getting worse. Every time she saw the pale knight smile, it made her heart soar. Her tears had made her heart ache. But her kiss...that soft kiss upon her forehead, as if to an upset child...that had made her heart harden. Utena, she was convinced, only saw her as an object to protect...someone too weak to do anything on her own and who knew nothing of the world. She didn't see her as a real woman...just the princess she had rescued. But that wasn't what _Anthy_ wanted!

Anthy's elegant eyebrows came together in a small frown. Several servants bowed as she passed and she paused to smile and greet them in turn.

No...that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Utena to look at her as a friend. As more than a friend! Someone she could trust and confide in without worry. Of course, the Holy Knight had her own private mission and Anthy was simply another pawn in that. That was fine, she was _happy_ to do whatever she could to help the woman! But...but couldn't she at least mean a little more? Couldn't she have a place in Utena's heart that went _beyond_ simple friendship?

Oh...why couldn't Utena have kissed her on the lips instead? She'd have given anything to have those strong hands hold her shoulders and to feel those soft dry lips on her own mouth...

Blushing lightly on her cheeks,Anthy's head came up as she heard voices and footsteps approach.

"And so then I asked him...oh. Good morning to you, Princess Anthy." Touga bowed to Anthy, the orange-curled woman with him doing the same. But as Juri rose up from her bow, her eyes locked with the Princess and daggers flew between them. Touga seemingly oblivious, smiled.

"Are you on your way to the banquet hall? Might we have the honor of accompanying you milady?"

Anthy, her face a politely pleasant mask of civility, smiled and nodded. "I would be most pleased to walk with two members of the High Council. My thanks. Shall we?"

Touga offered his arm, and Juri took a step to the side. Anthy moved in between them and together they headed for the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pile of horse dung."

"Go stick your face in a dog's butt."

Oh that was _it_, "You're incredibly _juvenile_ for the General of an army. I can't say that I can see how someone like you could ever be given such a rank...the King must have certainly been short-staffed to give power to someone like _you_." She was beginning to rise from her seat, hands planted squarely on the table before her as she leaned forward. Saionji had turned completely in his chair, facing her. His hand edge near his sword.

"I don't need anyone to hand me power...everything I've gained in this life I've taken with my own two hands! I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand that since I'm but a _mere_ mortal... Besides, is that not the pot calling the kettle black as it were? Hypocritical woman."

The glared at each other coming close to blows. But after a moment they both sat down and collected themselves, Saionji tapping his finger on his table and Utena cricking her neck.

"Hmph. Perhaps. I'll admit you're skilled with a sword, but I won't pretend to like you." She snorted.

"Hmph. Exactly." Came a stubborn reply from the back of Saionji's head.

The doors to the hall opened and Anthy entered, trailed by Touga and Juri. Surprised, Utena looked up. Saionji gave a curt nod as Touga joined him after giving a courtly bow to the Guardian before taking his seat. As Juri bowed as well, Utena couldn't seem to help but notice that her black blouse's strings were left untied and trailed enticing inside and along her collarbone. Noticing the other woman's glance, Juri gave a small wink before sitting down. Anthy gave a very small curtsy, just enough to signify respect but not so much that it didn't suit her station. Something she'd been practicing lately. Utena found herself smiling at her, as Anthy took her new place in the center of the High Council.

It was the first time they wouldn't be eating together directly. It felt...strange...and also a bit awkward being put on display. But Anthy had mentioned the necessity and Utena had agreed. They needed to be seen in public more.

"My goodness...the two of you seem quite awake this morning." Touga commented cheerfully. Saionji shot him a look. Utena sighed and resumed her meal, not commenting.

Saionji turned to his side and looked upon Anthy fully for the first time in days.

"...You seem well this morning Princess."

"Yes. Thank you milord General."

"I'm...pleased to see it." Saionji fell silent and picked at his plate.

Juri broke bread for the table and passed a piece to the Princess, who accepted it politely before taking a bite. Sitting up here amongst those who'd been a source of torment and unhappiness for so long was putting her on edge. Everyone acted as though nothing was wrong; as if they'd never had any ill will towards one another before this. The acting ability of the elite...one always had to watch their public appearance, she thought bitterly.

After a time of quiet eating and polite small talk, Saionji stood.

"Thank you for the grace of your company lords and ladies. But I must return to my post. Much needs to be done with our knights' training."

Touga gave a nod of acceptance. "Of course, General. We all depend upon your expertise to safeguard our kingdom. Shall we expect you for dinner this evening?" The green-haired man gave a solemn nod and moved around the table. Bowing to the Princess, he opened his mouth slightly as if to say something. But then he closed it and simply turned to bow to Utena. Rising, he turned to leave but paused a moment.

"In light of our earlier conversation, Holy Guardian...the training grounds would be _honored _to have you visit again. My men have reported that you were quite an inspiration that last time you visited. Perhaps we can have a friendly sparring match sometime."

Utena gave a hard smile that matched Saionji's own. They sized each other up. "Very well. Thank you for the invitation...General." Saionji turned on his heel and left. Touga looked from Saionji's retreating form to glance back at her. His eyes were calculating as he spoke.

"I must admit to being impressed, Guardian. Our lord Saionji isn't one to extend an invitation like that easily...especially not to one he's dueled so recently. You must have surely made an impression on him, holiness." He smiled, a long braid of crimson hair had draped along his shoulder blades and across his collarbone, catching the light. Gazing at it, Utena smirked ever so slightly. "Hmm...nice braid."

Turning away from the handsome man, Utena set her fork and plate aside to be taken. "As for the General, I believe we've come to an understanding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthy had been summoned by the King, to the small parlor room that acted as his private office. Behind her the Guardian moved like a well oiled machine, despite her large bulky armor. They hadn't spoken during breakfast, and had been called suddenly by a page with a letter for the princess. But she hadn't given up on her plan quite yet...

"Ah! Anthy my dear, so wonderful to see you. And the Guardian! This is indeed an honor. Please, have a seat the both of you." King Akio inclined his head as he rose to greet them. Beside him his wife Kanae bowed slightly as well, looking elegant and refined in a resplendent gold and black gown. The crowns perched on their brows were thickly encrusted with jewels. Every movement from them seemed measured and done with care, from the graceful nod the queen gave to her husband to the way Akio gestured with his hands as he spoke. Like the flutter of a bird's wing. Utena found herself a little impressed how different the two of them seemed from the members of the High Council...like they were from another world of nobility entirely.

Utena wondered how much of it was an act...the thick clothing hid the King's body well, but she could see the subtle strength in his hands as he lifted a goblet to drink from.

"Princess Anthy...it has come to my attention with some dismay of a recent escapade you and a serving maid were involved with in the border lands of this kingdom. Your interest in the shrine was of some concern to our people...but with the return of our Guardian to this life, it is natural that the Guardian would have an interest in such places." The king gave a bow to Utena in deference, holding his hands palms up in supplication.

"But since you are of...noble blood, and my only sister, I must require that you not go out on such a dangerous outing again. The bandits found there would surely have killed you and your serving maid, had not Dio's Right Hand and the skilled Arisugawan ambassador been there. A servant could have surely shown the Guardian the ruins, if that was the focus of the trip...it is not a lady of your standing's place to become involved in such things."

Akio's voice sounded firm and a touch troubled beneath his regal bearing. The concern of a monarch and brother. Utena couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he...was genuinely concerned for Anthy. But if she was passed around...treated with such...no. She had to remain firm and unbiased. She needed to assess Akio and his entire kingdom as descendants of Dio's bloodline. She had to insure the kingdom's prosperity. Her programing could not be disobeyed in this.

Remaining silent, Utena watched as Anthy bowed her head in shame.

"Forgive me, my King. I was foolish...I did not mean to...sully the reputation of you and the Queen. It shall not happen again."

Kanae gave her a small kind smile. "We are pleased to see you understand. With time you shall grow in wisdom, and learn the arts of a Lady."

Akio nodded, seriously. "Yes...and as for _your_ public image and current reputation...we have given thought to this as well." Utena looked up in interest, Akio catching her gaze while speaking.

"We wish to display you, dear sister...in a ball to highlight your _return_ to your birthright. As per the Guardian's decree, you right as Princess has been invoked...yet most do not see you truly as one. My beloved Kanae has proposed this marvelous idea that I think shall work in your favor. We shall hold a grand ball in honor of the recent negotiations and alliance between the eastern lands and ours. With the increased tensions to the north and in trying to keep all of our many cultures and people banded together in a solid unity, it would do well to have the various dignitaries come together and spend an evening of pleasure and enjoyment. A grand affair, with invitations sent across the kingdoms to all of our country men. But..."

He paused, gesturing to Anthy fondly as he gave her a smile. "Most of all, I wish to present _you_...to show the world you have support behind you and to allow the simpletons to open their eyes to the promise you show. This would be a good chance for you, my dear...and perhaps we can find a suitor to take your hand."

Anthy's eyes widened a touch as she bowed her head and demurred, "Ah...if my King wishes it, I would surely..."

But interrupting, Kanae gently admonished her husband. "Come now Akio...we need not be rushing our dear Anthy into marriage so soon. She is just getting used to her new duties." Neither seemed to notice as Anthy breathed a small sigh of relief. But the silent Utena did.

He smiled tenderly at his wife, bowing his head slightly as he raised a hand. "Ah, perhaps...I merely am looking out for her interests. So, Holy Knight...does this meet with your approval?" he asked, now turning fully to her. They locked eyes a moment, before Akio tilted his forehead down respectfully. Utena considered, mind working.

"Hmm...I must say the plan has many merits. The chance to interact and observe so many high profile individuals, all in one place, would be invaluable. As would assessing their country's relationships in action, besides simply hearing about them. The good publicity would do excellently for the Princess' reputation...and I would be there to act as a measure of security." Utena reasoned as Akio gave a nod of agreement.

"Yes, Great One. Many have expressed wishes to glimpse you and offer their respects since your awakening and descent from the Sacred Mountain. News of the blessing that has fallen onto this kingdom has reached the ears of many...and the surrounding rulers are anxious to have your grace fall upon them as well. Might we, the kingdom of Ohtori, humbly ask the representative of our holy god Dios to this ball we plan?"

Utena nodded and gave a small elegant bow at the waist, causing a few strands of strawberry hair to fall forward. "As a representative of Dios, I shall attend."

"Wonderful! We are most honored. This shall be a ball like no other." Akio clasped his jeweled hands together, and a servant appeared. The servant brought fresh fruit and refilled the goblets of the King and Queen. We he had departed, Akio motioned that Anthy could now rise from her waiting position in the adjacent parlor chair.

"Thank you for your time, Holy Guardian. Princess Anthy. Perhaps you would like to take this opportunity to enjoy the gardens...our resident mage, Miki Kaoru, had expressed a desire to share lunch with you two, if you are of a mind. He is one in whom I place a great trust and respect in, as his skills are unparalleled in all of the Ohtori lands."

Taking the signal to go Anthy and Utena rose, bowed, and departed. Akio watched them from over the rim of his goblet as he sipped, his expression cool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh! This is terribly exciting, to actually meet the legendary warrior...the sacred armor that had been sleeping in the Mountain Shrine for centuries! Why, I can barely contain myself when I think about all of the wondrous knowledge she must possess! Who'd have thought that that armor actually...contained such a fantastic Spirit!" Miki Kaoru gushed excitedly as his hands waved about.

He was wearing his light blue robes of office, silver spirals and stars shining with the light as he walked on silent sheepskin boots. The black cloak embroidered with the red rose of Ohtori and the silver cord tied at his waist were eye catching as well. His sister was dressed in a gown made to match, her short hair just a touch longer than his own.

"I mean...no one dared approach, you understand...for fear of the powerful curse that had been laid onto the cave and it's occupant. Not even our ancestor mages, powerful though they were, could quite figure out_ how_ it worked..so they sealed it off with their own spells. I'm not so ready to believe that this being is a goddess...but that she is a powerful spirit of some sort is certainly a given! Did you hear? She took on an entire fully armed bandit horde...alone! And she possesses a powerful essence that made her rose glow _white_, in the Duel Ritual! Astounding..."

Kozue pretended to roll her eyes in exasperation. He had been like this since they had awoken, Kozue safely in her own apartments when he came to call. He showed no signs of knowing anything of what had occurred the night before. But Kozue's lips still tingled from a stolen reverent kiss...

"Aren't you excited to meet her? I would have thought...well...you of all people would be just as excited..." Kozue broke from her treacherous thoughts as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course, Miki. I'm just nervous I suppose..." He nodded at that, in false understanding. "What does one say to one such as her? I wouldn't want to offend... And I hope that the Princess accepts our invitation to lunch. I have yet to see the two subjects of the castle gossip!"

The two siblings walked side by side down the main corridor of the castle, heading for the side portal that lead to the expansive gardens. There, some waiting kitchen servants dressed in their livery had a large basket and several neat blankets between them. They fell into step quietly as the siblings walked ahead leading the way.

"I know what you mean, but try not to worry! I have spoken with the Princess a few times before this and found her to be of a very kind personage. And I have heard a few whispers that the Guardian is understanding and sincere to those who she approves of. We shall simply have to stay in their good graces!" Miki chuckled, stretching up his arms to embrace the rising sun. The sunshine was warm on his face, the air fresh with the breezes of summer. So very different from the dank underground in which he lived. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to walk above ground.

Enjoying the colorful scenery of the carefully tended plants and flowers beds that wove and intertwined with the private gardens of the castle, he allowed Kozue to take over in the choosing of a spot and the setting up of their lunch. In the distance, tucked away under it's special archways of old stone, was the rose garden. A garden within a garden, where the sacred roses bloomed in all of their majesty. Forbidden to even look at, except for the High Council, the King and his court, and the single gardener blessed and purified by seven priests, it stood alone from the rest of the trees and blossoms. But their subtle scent still somehow managed to sneak in on the perfumed air. A cloying scent like a distant dream...perhaps a magick all on its own.

Kozue released the servants to stand at a small distance from the spot she had chosen, sitting down with her legs and skirts carefully arranged on the picnic blanket. After a moment, Miki came to join her, his pale complexion seeming just a bit healthier to her careful eyes. Good...he needed to get out more. The King always kept him stuck in that stupid stuffy dungeon making him new toys and weapons for his wars...Why couldn't he leave that stuff to his team of warlocks and mages he had in the Lower Castle? Well...of course she knew. Even if he didn't. Miki's genius was second to none, and only he could craft both the arcane laws of magick and the newly discovered mechanics of iron and wood together. To create a new sort of creation, the likes of which were a shadowed likeness to the Elders.

The King had need for such talent... And it was Kozue's job to ensure that nothing occurred to disrupt that. Her eyes narrowed slightly as Miki suddenly waved and hurried down the hill to greet a certain dark-skinned princess and a hulking armored deity. Yes...nothing...

Miki chattered excitedly as he led the pair up the hill to where the 'modest' picnic lunch awaited. Apparently what the young man had meant by 'modest', he had meant 'not including the banquet table'. Anthy gazed in small wonder at the large array of foods laid out carefully on the spacious blanket as Miki's twin sister rose gracefully to curtsy to them. Returning Kozue's curtsy with a smaller one of her own, Anthy greeted the other woman warmly.

"My goodness, this certainly is lovely. Thank you for the invitation to join you, Lady Kaoru. Surely you and the_ Seiron-_Lord Kaoru have gone to much expense and effort."

Kozue, whose heart-shaped face was tilted slightly to look up at Anthy from a lower angle, smiled graciously. "Oh not at all, Princess. We are both quite honored to have you _accept_ our invitation. You grace us with your presence my lady." The two women nodded at each other and looked to Miki, who came to introduce himself.

"Ah! Princess Anthy...I'm pleased that you would join us on such short notice. You're looking absolutely splendid this morning." He bent to kiss her hand, rising and pushing a lock of pale blue hair from his eyes. Miki always seemed to have that sweetly innocent air about him, untouched by the dark secrets he no doubt had to know working in the lower levels. He was also one of the few people Anthy had ever been able to talk to, albeit secretly. It was he who had aided her in originally discovering the scrolls about the Guardian...and it was he who was one of the few friends she could truly count on in the castle.

Everyone settled down, and Utena found herself resting on her knees adjacent to the princess and Miki, with Kozue across from her. There was some polite small talk, Miki fidgeting somewhat nervously as his sister took charge of the conversation and told a few riddles. A break came when Miki finally seemed to be able to stand it no longer.

"My lady, please forgive me...but I simply must ask, and please don't take this badly but...but. Just what_ are_ you." All eyes turned to see Miki staring at Utena intently, his forehead leaning towards her purposefully. Kozue paused in mid-joke and raised an eyebrow.

"Well now, dear brother...that's not quite how _I_ would have phrased it. But I guess that is because of who you are."

Utena regarded him with an arched brow as well, returning the stare fully. "What am I? How do you mean? I am a Guardian" She said cryptically. Was it her imagination, or did there seem to be something weird about his eyes? Using her magnifying eye lenses to peer closer without moving her head, the mental readout showed that...there was a strange "S" shape super-imposed on the iris of his eye. And not only that, the slightly brighter blue band of color on his eyes seemed to be pulsing slightly...as if someone had lit a dim flashlight behind his eyes. Quirking her mouth slightly she cocked her own head to the side. "Just what are _you_?"

Anthy turned from one to the other as Miki cleared his throat. "Ah hem! Very well, perhaps I may offer a trade of information Guardian? Forgive my frankness...and you as well Princess... But I'm a mage. And we have a difficult time believing in gods and whatnot without dissecting the intricate web of magiks that lay behind them." Turning to Utena, "I am a man of alchemy, in service to the king. A mage...a user of magick and one who bends the very laws of nature to his whims! Err...with practice of course." Miki declared, clarifying a bit as Utena looked at him with a blank expression. A 'man' of alchemy...he looked like nothing more than a young boy though, she thought in amusement. Utena gave a slow nod. "Ah...more of this magik then...I see."

Anthy smiled at her, the smile creasing at the corners of her mouth as her eyes danced in merriment. "I'm afraid it is inescapable, Holy Guardian...magik is indeed everywhere in this world. You'll have to get used to it." Kozue leaned slightly towards the Princess as she shifted her weight to rest on one planted arm.

"Oh? Does the Guardian not like magick?" She asked, interest piqued. Utena shook her head. "I can't say as I've had very much exposure to it...but where I am from there is little need."

Miki appeared taken aback, his mouth opening in surprise. "Oh? No magik at all? Oh dear then how did you come to possess such a fabulous suit of armor? Or move the way you do? Surely there must be some sort of artifact of power used as a focus conduit with a movable ritual circle... Oh! And you never answered my earlier question. I know it was rather rude...but I'm very curious about you. To be honest, I've been wanting to meet you since your arrival." Miki's eyes looked her over as if he could look into the depths of her being, where normal eyes couldn't penetrate. His voice took on a hollow ringing tone. "You are...not mortal, this is clear. But my mage sight picks up light threads all over you, like lightning...your metal moves strangely...and there is clockwork mechanisms inside of you so complex I cannot fathom it's creation...you're so strange...so alien...I wonder what truly fashioned you..." he paused with a start as his sister laid a hand on his arm.

"_Please_ Miki, you're being rude. This is no way to behave in front of a god and our Princess." She gave him a stern look.

He smiled sheepishly, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Forgive me."Utena found herself softening a little at that expression. He seemed so unsure of himself...one minute he was confident and at ease with a wisdom beyond his years, but the next he was nothing more than a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. His sister seemed all confidence however, never hesitating in her actions or speech. There was something about the way her eyes tracked them that bothered Utena however... Shaking the feeling she gave Miki a warm smile.

"Ah... "_Say-ron"..._Lord Kaoru was it?" Utena tried. Anthy nodded her head minutely to confirm. "I'm afraid that I cannot go into details for you...my story is my own, and I am what I am. There are no longer any others like me." Her words came out a little flat. But they were true. "However...I was once human. And Dios changed me, bringing me to his home and creating this body as you see it. Now that I am here, I can only complete the mission he gave me so long ago: To protect this kingdom, its rulers, and people."

Utena moved a strand of hair from her face, a slight breeze picking up over the quiet picnic blanket. A daffodil's seeds blew off and danced about in front of their upturned faces, floating away like summer time snowflakes. Anthy reached out to touch one, her voice breaking the quiet like a ripple in a still pond.

"And we are very grateful that you are here. This kingdom needs someone like you..."

Miki smiled at that, a little sad for a moment. "Yes...we do. I would be interested in hearing your tale sometime, Holy Guardian. I hope you will tell it to me."

_Why do they look so sad? Is there something happening here within the kingdom I'm not aware of, or did something happen in the past? _Filing her thoughts for later, Utena suddenly remembered something and decided to change the topic.

"Lor--"

"Please. I would ask you call me Miki." The mage lord smiled. Utena found herself smiling back.

"Miki. Then please, call me Utena. The 'Holy Guardian' business _is_ getting tiring." She grinned, and then folded her hands together. "I had heard from Lady Juri that you were quite the skilled engineer. A mage who had the genius of a craftsman..."

Miki blushed. "Lady Juri praises me too highly...I am skilled enough to make the things the king requires." He brushed a strand of blue hair from his eyes. Kozue, who had been quietly watching them, piped up and reached inside her hand bag to produce an object.

"My dear brother is one of the greatest mages on the continent. He has consulted older mages far beyond his years and taken the Red Plain of Trials earlier than anyone recorded in history! He also can make nearly anything. See? Is it not clever?" She held out her hand to show them what looked like for all the world to Utena, a small pocket watch. Then, she watched mystified as with a whispered touch and a soft word from Kozue, numbers glowed on its surface. Gasping Anthy leaned closer and clapped her hands together. "Oh how marvelous!"

Utena grinned, shaking her head in surprise. "You were able to create a digital watch."

Miki looked bemused. "Dee-jeh-tal? I'm sorry but...there is a name for this? I wasn't aware someone had already invented it, how embarrassing." Utena felt badly then, seeing him blush a little.

"Well no I--" she picked up the device gingerly feeling a little guilty at his hurt feelings. But as she inspected it, she shook her head. "Well no it's not digital I suppose...it's...not made with anything I've _ever_ seen. But there are small fluctuations on some of my energy sensors...is it...made with magik and not electricity?"

Miki nodded. "Yes! But...you can record the time with electricity? Like bottled lightning?Isn't that rather dangerous? We've tried experimenting with such things, but last time we lost 4 members of our brotherhood when the workshop caught fire and exploded. The notion seems absurd."

Utena handed the magik watch back to Kozue. "I keep forgetting things are different in this world. I really do need a crash course on your magick sometime..but, what I had wanted to ask you originally is if you could perhaps help me, Miki."

Anthy cocked her head to the side, thinking. Then her expression cleared with understanding as she looked down at a sack tied onto Utena's belt."Ah! You wish to ask _Seiron_ Miki about your helm." Utena turned to her and nodded in affirmative.

Miki waited with curiosity burning in his eyes again as Utena untied the small leather sack and produced several large jagged pieces of metal. They were the remains of her helm, cleaved by the Kyouichi General. Miki took them in his hands carefully, running his hands over them as he explored with gentle fingertips the groves and symbols carved all over their surface. Identical to the suit of armor Utena wore. He murmured to himself, as his hands began to glow with a neon blue light, leaving strange thready trails in the air they passed through as he inspected the helm. His strange eyes looked into hers, a warm smile breaking out on his face.

"This is truly the most beautiful craftsmanship I have ever seen...the smith could not repair this could he?"

Both Anthy and Utena shook their head. Kozue leaned closer to Miki to get a better look, but didn't touch it.

"Ah. And no wonder...there are other forces besides metal that went to into this great work. But I believe that with small effort, I can repair this." All at once Miki was badly startled as Utena unexpectedly reached over and clapped him hard on the shoulder in excitement.

"_Really_?! This is _wonderful_ news! If you can fix this for me, I would be in your debt...this helm means more to me than my own life." Her expression jubilant she found Anthy smiling as well, appearing happy for her. Miki, having gotten over the uncharacteristic display of emotion, grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "O-Oh it's no problem, Lady Utena...I'm happy to help you. And please...you owe me nothing. I would just like to get to know you better from now on and learn from you. Perhaps we can have that..."Crashing Coarse?" on magik some time, in exchange for you telling me about the Realm of the Spirits a little bit. It would be invaluable."

Utena smiled and nodded. "A deal then." They shook hands formally as Kozue sighed."Please forgive me, Hol-...er...Lady Utena? Princess Anthy. But the day has grown late and I must depart. I have an appointment I cannot miss." Everyone rose to see her off, Kozue helping Anthy to her feet before Utena could and adjusting the Princess long skirts with a minute swipe of her hands. Miki kissed his sister's hand as they briefly embraced. "I shall see you at supper later, brother." Anthy gracefully nodding her head in tune with Kozue's curtsy before the young woman departed.

When she had left, Utena smiled a little wistfully. "You and your sister seem close." She could see the twins warm attachment, and remembered the fondness with which Akio and Kanae had treated Anthy earlier. Things like that...weren't common back home. It made her feel a twinge of regret.

"Yes." Miki murmured, sitting back down. "We're all we have. But I wonder for how much longer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soft sounds of mewling resounded in the large bedroom that belonged to the King, as indiscernible shapes shifted and moved beneath the silk sheets and furs. A small click and a low creaking was heard as a side door opened and Kozue let herself in. There was a pause in the rustling, and Akio's face moved to peer over his naked shoulder. He was barely breathing hard, but his skin looked flushed as he smiled seductively at his little spy. Kozue had taken a seat on the posh lounge chair facing the bed.

"Ah. Back so soon I see? And have you anything interesting to report to me, my dear?" He returned his attentions to his Queen lying beneath him, too far gone in her own passions to pay Kozue's presence any mind. Kissing his way down her heaving chest as she writhed, he listened as Kozue spoke dispassionately.

"The clinking knight isn't natural, and Miki can attest to that. I don't know what she is and neither does he, but they both agree she isn't human. However, she seems pretty uninformed about how things work. Has no real clue or inclination about anything magikal if my observations are any proof. There could be a weakness there, her uninformed status. Miki intends to meet with her in the future and talk with her. And she and the Princess are still as close as ever...but I smell something off between them lately. Something happened at those ruins." She crossed her arms and leaned back, watching the royal pair with mild interest. Akio paused with his lips just above Kanae's belly button.

"Allow them to meet, but do not let the Guardian enter the Lower Castle. I do not want her sniffing around in places she shouldn't. Not until we're ready. Besides...if my sources are correct, she'll have plenty to keep her busy rather soon."

Kozue arched an eyebrow, picking up a goblet from a nearby table and sipping from it. Grimacing she put it back. "Oh? Then the Black Thorns are on the move?" Her answer came from somewhere in a tangle of limbs and bed coverings.

"Mmm...indeed. And sooner than originally anticipated. A small force should have already detached to plot a small attack on the city with a group of battle mages and rouge knights they've enlisted." He fell quiet once more, resuming his work. Kanae gasped and arched her back sharply as his hot mouth disappeared between her legs.

Kozue mulled over that, still amazed at the King's ability to ferret out the most secret of information. "I truly do not know how you find out these things your Majesty, but I'm impressed. What would you have me do. Inform the Order?"

Akio rolled over onto his back, propped up on the numerous pillow. The covers pooled around his waist. His green cat eyes regarded her, churning with unknown thoughts.

"No. We will inform no one. Let them come and attack as they please, with no one the wiser. My people will have already been moved to safety, and the Lower Castle will not be penetrated. Rather...this shall work to our advantage. Let us see how the pawns will react to this bold message. I'm curious to see what the Guardian and my dear sister will do... The chaos that will result will be in our favor."

Kozue grinned, sleek and feral from her place on the couch. A voyeur and spy with a heart as cold as ice. "Oooo...How lovely. I do like games. It would seem your plans are coming together quite wonderfully, your Majesty."

Akio stroked Kanae's bare shoulder absently. He paid the shivering woman no mind, certain she could _never_ disobey him and hinder his plans. "So it would seem. Thank your brother for me again by the way...his work is most excellent. Far greater than he shall ever know." He smirked as mention of Kozue's brother caused her hackles to rise ever so slightly.

"...Thank you your Majesty. And...of course Miki shall be well protected in the midst of this upcoming attack." It wasn't a question. But Akio answered it anyway.

"But of course my dear little pet. Your precious brother shall be safely stowed away in the Lower Castle along with my most trusted. You need not be concerned."

Kozue nodded and rose to leave. Akio smirked as she glanced backward once, before smoothing her expression into a more proper ladylike one. She disappeared as silent as a shadow back the way she came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having departed from the picnic, leaving Miki with her helm and warm words of farewell, Utena and Anthy found themselves suddenly quite alone. They had retreated to the rose garden, Anthy not having any appointments currently with village representatives. She was now kneeling in front of the roses, her expression distant as she reached out to gently cup a blossom and bring it to her face. Utena was standing immobile just to the side of her, some paces away. The armored time traveler watched as the dark princess breathed silently before releasing it. And for a moment...Utena was unable to think of anything to say. Her mental processes seemed to have slowed down as Anthy rose from her lowered position and stood upright to turn and face her fully. Their eyes caught. The sun was back lit on her shoulders now, throwing shadows across her velvet covered form.

Utena froze as the princess strode up to her, eyes noticing hips that swayed minutely beneath her long green dress. She was suddenly close, the knight feeling odd and hazy, as Anthy twined her arms up around her neck. There was a small scratching sensation along her scalp just above her right ear. And as the princess brought her arms down again, Utena reached up to feel a small rose placed there. When had she picked the rose? Or had she held it all along and Utena simply had been a bit too distracted to notice.

"It compliments you nicely." Anthy said, smiling softly up at her as Utena's fingertips lowered.

"Hmm. I shall have to take your word for it. Though I feel that it may look more suitable on _you_." Utena admitted, feeling that growing fondness for the other woman rising again. This was once the dirty little slave girl who had rescued her from that cave... Anthy was like a rose herself, finally blooming.

"Ah. But on that I may disagree." Anthy turned once more towards the roses, but remained close by as the Guardian joined her in carefully admiring them. The two of them fell into comfortable silence once more. Utena traced a finger along a tight spiral of petals, soft as skin, and let her hand cup it as she had seen Anthy do earlier.

"...I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday."

Utena froze and retracted her hand a bit quickly. The thorns of the rose snagged her skin and left a small scratch along her index finger. The scratch slowly filled with blood, but Utena didn't notice.

"Up..Upset me? I'm not sure what you..."

"Your forgiveness...I did not mean to bring up unpleasantness. But..it was my fault what happened at the ruins yesterday. You were injured saving us, and we discovered that room where... And then those bandits attacked. I know it is much to ask a being like yourself, even with my being a—ah, a 'princess'. But...what I did was shameful and foolish. I am sorry for it."

Mind reeling, Utena stood and broke her own rules of boundaries by gently placed a hand on Anthy's shoulder to get the young woman to look at her. "Anthy...you need not apologize. I am not upset about it. I did only what needed to be done to protect you. I was glad to do it."

"But I monopolized your time...you're supposed to be looking after an entire kingdom and not just some stupid worthless girl--"

"_No_." Utena's stern voice interrupted her. But much softer she continued, "No. Not stupid. Never worthless. You are not worthless, Anthy." Utena gave her a small gentle smile. "I'm your bodyguard. That was what would have been my duties back home, a servant to the throne dedicated to protecting it. You and I are bound by a contract...and you need not worry about my time or my mission. I know what I must do...and there is plenty of time for me to do so. But you are my priority and I won't let any harm come to you."

Anthy seemed to take heart in this, for she placed her smaller hand over the knight's own on her shoulder.

"Thank you...I was just worried because...well...you seemed to be avoiding me since last night. I felt a distance..."

Utena colored a little and removed her hand, looking away. "Well, that was more... If I seemed distant, I apologize." _I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the one who fell apart. Who frightened you... _Bearing this in mind, the cyborg gave a small cough into her hand.

"I am glad then." Anthy seemed to sense her discomfort. "And...I want you to know that you may put your trust in me. I would never betray you...and I am a willing ear if you ever need to ease your mind." She said carefully, looking once more into the pink-haired woman's eyes. Utena straightened, but then relaxed a little.

"Thank you. I_ do_ trust you. It's just...I...I am still feeling ashamed at showing such a weakness yesterday." Utena sighed and turned slightly to cross her arms. "It was poor form."

Anthy moved to place one hand on the pale woman's armored bicep, patting it lightly. "You said you were mortal once. Perhaps it is blasphemy but I don't think you've completely lost your humanity. It's alright to_ feel_ things, Utena." Anthy tugged at her arms to get her to uncross them, and then took her hands in her own. She looked down and noticed the small scratch on Utena's finger.

"Blasphemy. Gods. Holiness, angels, demons...Dios. I am not a god. And every day with people leaving gifts at my door and praying at me it feels like a charade. A necessary one surely, but I remember being human. Though I'm afraid that still doesn't allow me to act like one."

Anthy dabbed at Utena's finger with a handkerchief she produced, looking up as Utena' voice had fallen into a whisper. "Why can't you?" she asked just as softly. They had leaned closer to one another as they spoke. The air felt heavy with unspoken history.

"Because it's a dishonor to what I am, and to his memory. I'm a soldier, Anthy."

Blue eyes were locked onto green. Neither moving...both scarcely breathing

"You don't have to _just_ be such. Not anymore." There. She had said it. Their bodies were hidden by the trellises of the sacred rose gardens and safe from prying eyes, and Utena suddenly felt _something_ as Anthy broke off and looked down at her breastplate. The knight's eyes followed her eyes to the rose symbol emblazoned there. But those feelings were immediately shuffled and pushed aside from training, and buried deep under protocol where they could do no harm. That is until--

Anthy raised the pale hands she still held, and bent her head down and placed a gentle kiss on the small scratch along her finger. It had stopped bleeding some time ago. Utena suddenly forgot to breathe. Bells from the towers above the castle rang, signifying the time. But Utena barely heard them, all focus on the soft warmth pressed along her digit.

The moment was but an instant and Anthy then released her hands, turning from her. Her expression was hidden and her voice steady and serene as always.

"It is growing late. I imagine a servant will be looking for us soon. Perhaps we can still get in time to visit the map maker's dwelling like you had wanted the other day."

Utena cleared her throat to speak, making sure to keep any trace of conflicted emotion out of it. "Ah, that would be excellent. What I really need is a good map of the kingdom and surrounding lands."

Utena escorted the princess back inside to where servants had indeed been sent to see to their needs. They were greeted by nobles as they made their way through the castle and what had become the mundane life slowly swirled back around them like a protective cloak. For all Utena's advanced technology, she didn't notice her charge's hand shaking at her side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity. The council members seemed to have taken quite an interest in the Guardian, Anthy noticed with some chagrin. Juri and Touga were often coming to call, sometimes together, finding excuses in simple matters of state they wished to discuss with the princess and the clockwork knight. Utena pretended not to notice the subtle flirting that seemed to accompany these visits, though Wakaba would loudly complain about it whenever she and the servants would come in later to clean. Sometimes when Anthy was busy with her duties, Utena would wander down to the training grounds and engage Saionji for a bit of 'practice'. Few of these encounters_ didn't_ result in broken swords and words harsher than the bruises they both received. Which Utena found immensely satisfying afterwards, to Anthy's bafflement. Miki also came by with news that Lady Tenjou's helm would be completed soon.

But for the most part the main portion of the castle's focus was on preparations for the grand ball that had been planned. The King was sparing no expense, and already messengers were arriving from around the country side with the aide of magick and other means to bring word of their masters' pending arrival. Great tapestries and gifts were already arriving and being set out to be displayed. The stones were carefully scrubbed and the wooden tables polished and laid out with decorative cloths. Garlands and candelabras were placed while the kingdom's best gourmands prepared for the featured dishes. The Tailor's Guild was working overtime to produce dresses and formal wear for the noblemen and women. Anthy was sure she'd never seen so many dresses in her life, all carefully brought out and displayed to her as her measurements were retaken and she was outfitted with several pairs of slippers. It was all quite exhausting.

Often she longed to steal away and just go for a ride. She'd been tense for days about this ball.. Anthy knew her brother too well not to constantly be looking over her shoulder as she went about daily business. He had to be planning something...he was _always_ planning. But strangely he'd been acting kind to her ever since the Guardian had arrived. He hadn't even called her for anything after hours. She was no longer a slave to his twisted cruelty and desires, because of the Guardian's protective influence. Anthy was thankful, but nevertheless remained suspicious. A viper just doesn't suddenly forget it's sting... Her 'dear brother' would not forget his ambitions and his plans to gain them. Not that he had ever included _her _in his plans, but Anthy had overheard and seen enough to know he was preparing for something. And in the off time would find amusement at punishing her privately for her crimes...

She shook her head free of her musings, nearly upsetting the tiara that had been placed upon her brow. No. He'd drawn back. No doubt it was the Guardian's presence that made him cautious. But Anthy couldn't help but feel that being next to the Guardian kept her at arm's length from learning the things that she felt she needed to. She hadn't dared to go to the Lower Castle since her return. Perhaps she should consider it...

A knock came at the door.

"Your majesty? There are some documents here from the king. He requested you to go over them for the ball." A page said from the other side. Anthy called him in and quickly accepted the fair-sized stack of parchment. In neat handwriting was a long list of names and short descriptions for each of them. A list of the guests to memorize...lovely.

Sending the page on his way, Anthy sighed and settled down in her chair. Her room was empty for the moment, save herself. The maids bustling out to prepare the spare rooms for the arriving dignitaries and Utena dismissed to take care of some errands in town and to meet with Saionji for a final bout before things became too hectic in the next couple of days. The ball was set for 3 days time, and she had been mulling over security.

_Utena..._ Anthy sighed and leaned back in her chair. She passed a single fingertip across her lips, her skin glowing like warm cinnamon in the orange light of the setting sun. Her dreams had been filled with long rose-colored hair, small hidden smiles and sapphire eyes. Eyes that were haunted by a past she didn't know. That and Anthy's own guilty conscious kept her up at night. She was slowly going mad she knew..and there seemed little she could do about it.

_Utena..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright then you clinking devil._ This_ time you won't walk away with victory!" Saionji declared as he stretched his arms out and rolled his practice sword about in his hand. He'd stripped to the waist leaving only his black leather gloves. Utena had removed her armor, clad in her men's breeches and short-sleeved cotton top. A headband kept her pink pony tail from coming loose into her eyes.

"You say that every time...maybe if you flapped your gums_ less_ and swung your sword _more_ you'd stand a better chance."

They squared off in the ring of dirt that was fenced off from the rest of the training grounds. Soldiers and knights went about their drills and tried not to be caught lingering to watch the two sword masters as they circled one another and began their dance. The blunt steel rang as they clashed, the force driving their arms into constant motion as they parried and sliced. The sun was setting on them and the sky was gradually beginning to fade to darkness as they fought on.

Their attacks over their matches had grown less hateful and less aimed to permanently maim and kill. Amazingly. Over time it had evolved into more of an actual sparring match, with an edge of competition to it. Saionji whirled in close for a sweeping cut, and Utena slid to the side to defend it. By the time the sun had shrank to a low line on the horizon and the sky grown too dark to see anything but the dark silhouettes of their bodies, they were covered in sweat. Well...one of them anyway.

Their practice at an end, Saionji stumbled for a drink from the barrel of water set aside just for that reason. "It is just damn uncanny how you don't even seem to tire. Not natural."

Utena shrugged, putting up her sword and retrieving her real one. "I can tire...it just takes a bit more effort and doesn't show so easily."

"You're still unnatural." And Utena rolled her eyes. Finding herself meandering a bit, she moved to take a seat up on the wooden fence as Saionji mopped his brow. He took a moment to glance at her before sitting up on the fence as well an arm's length away.

"Not bad today though. But I wonder if you're beginning to rust in that ridiculous armor of yours."

"Hmph. Well of course I would start to rust, if all I have to practice on is you."

Surprisingly, Saionji cracked a small smirk at this and didn't rise to the bait. He seemed to have something on his mind. He glowered at the air a moment before giving a huff and coming to a mental decision.

"Listen. You're the important Guardian and whatnot, and the entire castle is orbiting about to your beck and whim. I don't care about that. But...I'll give you a bit of advice. Payment for giving me something to sink my teeth into besides that acidic Arisugawan woman."

Utena looked over at him and waited, frowning slightly herself in anticipation.

"I'd be careful about putting a lot of trust in that princess of yours. Anthy isn't natural either." Seeing Utena's face darken and her mouth open to retort but he held up a hand, his face strangely serious and stoic. "Hear my words...there aren't many of them. I've know that...woman...far longer than you have. I imagine you had better things to do up there on your cloud. She's not what she appears to be, and she's certainly not human. Just...be cautious how much stock you put in that princess of yours. She's cursed after all." Saionji finished, hopping up from the fence. Utena got up as well, a scowl on her face.

"Well I can hardly believe anything _you _have to--" loud bells suddenly rang without warning making them both look up in alarm. Men began shouting in the distance and suddenly pandemonium broke out on the training grounds. Knights everywhere dropped what they were doing and took off running for the gates.

Saionji, moving at a sudden flash of speed was already over the fence, buckling on his armor over his shirt, and fastening his great sword onto his back. He was merely two steps behind Utena in her cryo-suit. The two armored figures ran after the crowd of knights that had disappeared as shouts from the castle walls rang out.

"_Intruders!! Battle mages are attacking the--"_

A loud roar shrieked out, and suddenly a huge blast of fire exploded from the castle wall to one side sending men to the ground far below in a rain of broken stone. Another blast of flame smashed into the wall at the other end as men shrieked in death. Utena parted from the green general who had gone off shouting into the distance as he gathered his men around him, and leapt up onto the smoldering wall itself with a single great kick. Her eyes widened at what they saw.

In the distance, her optical lenses magnified the castle town in flames as black armored knights with white tabards attacked the villagers. A line of figures in white cloaks were waving their hands in strange patterns appearing to be chanting at the castle. Suddenly Utena rocketed off her feet as a missile made of explosive flames screamed into existence in front of them and blasted the portion of the wall she had been standing on. She caught herself on a portion of the remaining ledge and dragged herself back up. Saionji's men were on horses and were now pouring out the gates to join the small force that had already engaged the invaders.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. Anthy! She had to see about those in the castle! Shooting into action, the cyborg was a blur of movement as she dodge volleys of magic fire and lightning and raced along the wall and leapt down to the courtyard below. Servants were rushing about frantically as nobles tried to flee in fear to who knew where. Soldiers were bolstering the castle defenses and locking things into place as the castle's own mages tried to move into action.

"Stand aside!" Utena declared shoving past a man who knocked into her. He skidded back on his rump. Where in the bleeding hells was Anthy.

"Holy Guardian!" Utena turned and saw Baron Tsuchiya shoulder is way to her. "Holy Guardian, what is happening?! Who is attacking us?!" he had to shout to be heard over the den of noise raised by the sounds of combat getting closer.

"Men in black armor and white tabards! They came without warning. Where is Princess Anthy?!" They both gave a cry as the ground quacked tremendously beneath them. Servants and nobles alike were sent to their backs. Ruka and Utena stayed up only with her bracing them both.

"The Black Thorns!" Ruka swore. "I do not know the princess' whereabouts but no doubt she is being protected. We must defend the castle. Please, for the sake of your followers...please defend us!" Ruka begged, his face grim as he held out his wooden medallion and bent his head. Shaking her head Utena impatiently made him rise by pushing his shoulders.

"Of course I will, you needn't ask. This is my duty. I am the Guardian!" but it was dangerous how she's nearly flown off to look for Anthy anyway, instead of heading immediately to neutralize the threat. She felt a moment of indecision. "Find the Princess and make sure of hers and the King and Queen's safety. I shall deal with these Thorns."

Her face a hard line, Utena raced out into the burning darkness. Ruka saw only the wind of her passing.

Out past the gates it was madness. Just as it had been in the days before. Balls of flame continued to smash into the wall and gate and bodies littered the ground. Saionji was leading his knights valiantly against the invading ones in the town, but the battle mages kept pushing them back with spells. Green dragons made of lighting exploded into existence, tornadoes sprang to life and roared through the lines, boulders ripped up from the ground and suddenly smashed into fragile human bodies. There was cries of pain barely heard over the clash of steal and the twang of crossbows. A horse screamed in the dark. It was like nothing Utena had ever seen before. And yet it was like everything she had seen before.

Castle Ohtori had deployed their own battle mages nearly immediately, but they had stood no chance against the enemy's careful tactics. Nearly two dozen men in blue robes lay twisted and broken amongst the rubble and bodies knights and animals. Utena wondered if young Miki was among them.

It was time to end this.

Her face hardening into one of cold finality, Utena raised her sword high and shouted. Heads twisted in her direction with surprise as quicker than thought she shot forward with a lunging run. A whirl of silver was all that could be made of her holy sword as she cut through a line of enemy knights blocking her path. Their cries were brief as they fell in pieces, and the castle knights filed in right behind her without hesitation.

Leaping into the air, she jumped into a broken wagon bed and then onto a small platform that had was all that remained of a village guard shack. Her blue electric eyes bleeding pale fire, Utena jumped into the middle of a skirmish between village survivors and a gaggle of Black Thorns. Making quick work of them she didn't stop moving, heading back towards the mages.

But she paused as a wave of blue energy came rushing at her from the side. Taking out her sword, she sliced it in half and sent it to either side. The wave leveled a few trees. Magick...magick instead of grenades and fighter planes and machine guns. That was fine. She could work with this. Charging and punching through a large boulder that had been flung to meet her, Utena's face turned into a snarl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Women shrieked as men hustled to put out fires. The battle in the town had come unexpectedly and now people were being evacuated deeper into the castle for safety. Anthy was in her room under heavy guard as she tried to watch the scene from her window. But she'd been hustled away from it for fear of stray arrows and flames. A large explosion from the gates signified the battle mages finally breaking through. White-faced, the guards grimly tightened ranks.

A large tremor went through the castle as explosions pelted the sides of the castle itself. The head guard shouted orders but was cut-off as Anthy's world suddenly flashed white.

She was suddenly looking up at the burning ceiling, not knowing how she got there but feeling her entire body aching from an impact. Rolling slowly to her side, she came face to face with a charred guard who'd been killed by the initial blast. And explosion had torn away a good chunk of the wall facing outward, leaving a gaping maw. There was only darkness and empty space beyond as Anthy stumbled to her feet. She couldn't seem to stop her ears from ringing. Dimly she felt someone shaking her and saw Ruka and Touga each taking an arm. They were shouting _something_ but she couldn't hear them.

There was something hot sliding down the side of her face that she knew must be blood. The ceiling above them shivered in warning as they tried to move her out of the burning room rescue the remaining guards. There weren't many.

Anthy's mind began piecing thoughts together in fragments Of course...they were on the top-most story with a tower above them...the blast probably took out most of the support. As if in answer to her thoughts, a section of the ceiling bowed outward. Touga and Ruka dove with her out of the way as stone blocks rained down from that part of the ceiling, burying two standing guards. The rest would come down soon any moment. Anthy closed her eyes and steadied herself as she fought nausea in order to concentrate.

She needed to focus...summon a shield or maybe a familiar too--

"--Ncess...Rincess...Princess! There's no time, please we need to--"

"Ruka! I...I think my leg is caught."

Ruka looked and sure enough Touga's leg was pinned. Going pale he set to trying to lift up the bits of stone that had pinned the long-haired man but was pushed aside by Anthy.

"There's no time! Please move, Baron!" Her eyes flashing green, Anthy dabbed her fingers in the blood that ran stickily down the side of her head and began making hand signs in the air. A faint glowing figure of a two-headed dog appeared from a magic circle that formed in the air before her. Dropping to the ground with a ghostly growl, it began picking up huge junks of stone with it's jaws and soon had Touga free. Several more of the demon dogs appeared and with their teeth, began dragging the bodies of still breathing soldiers out through the doorway and then dissipating to whence they came. Anthy helped Ruka get Touga painfully to his feet. But as they were heading to the doorway a loud groan came from overhead. Wooden beams splintered and Anthy screamed as the two men threw themselves over her in a last bid to protect her, as several tons of pure stone came down on top of them.

The last thing Anthy's eyes saw as the rush of dust and death came down over them was the image of Utena smiling at her in the rose garden, a flower in her hair...

_To Be Continued_

Ending Notes:

For those of you interested, here's the playlist I listen to whenever I'm writing on this story. Helps me get into the mood to actually update this thing. (Probably not what you'd think of for this story, but yeah...XD) You can go ahead and leave now. But if you're bored one daaaaay:

7 Days to the Wolves- _Nightwish_

After All- _Delirium_

Amaranth- _Nightwish_

A Narnia Lullaby- _Narnia _

B.T.- _.Hack/Sign_

Baragoku Otome- _Rozen Maiden_

Butterfly Collector- _Garbage_

Bye Bye Beautiful- _Nightwish_

Can't Seem to Make You Mine- _Garbage_

Cave- _Muse_

Cry For You- _September_

Dance With Night Wind- _Silent Hill 3_

Dhol Jageero Da- _Punjabi MC_

Don't Call Me Peanut- _Bayside_

Don't Think of Me- _Dido_

Duvet (Cyberia Remix)- _BoA_

End of the World (Accoustic)- _Cole_

Fallen- _Sarah McLachlan_

Flute- _Barcode Brothers_

For the Heart I Once Had- _Nightwish_

Future Proof- _Massive Attack_

Gokuraku Ibarahime- _Rozen Maiden_

Gravity of Love- _Bic Runga_

Haunted- _Evanescenc_e

Here With Me- _Dido_

Hunter- _Dido_

Hurt- _Johnny Cash_

I'm No Angel-_Dido_

Join Me in Death- _Him and Her_

Karma Slave -_Splashdown_

Kiri- MONORAL

Kodo (Inside the Sun remix)- _Yoshida Brothers_

Lappi (Lapland) Eramaajarvi- _Nightwish_

Lappi (Lapland) Etiainen- _Nightwish_

Last of the Wilds- _Nightwish_

La Vie En Rose- _Zazie_

Letter From the Lost Days- _Silent Hill 3_

Love- _Delerium _

Mai- _.Hack/LIMINALITY_

Metal Heart- _Garbage_

Milk- _Garbage_

Mirror- _Barlow Girls_

My Immortal- _Evanescence_

My Heartstrings Come Undone- _Demon Hunter_

My Last Breath- _Evanescence_

Mystline- _Samurai Champloo_

Obsession(String ver.) - _.Hack/EXTRA_

One Thousand and One Nights- _.Hack/LIMINALITY_

Paranoid Android- _RADIOHEAD_

Pearls- _Sade_

Pretty Piece of Flesh- _Nine Inch Nails_

Sleep Together- _Garbage_

Soaring Wings 2ch Mix Ver.- _Mio Kashiwabara_

Stopwatch Hearts- _Delirium_

Tears of...- _Silent Hill 1 Soundtrack_

Terror in the Depths of the Fog- _Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack_

The Islander- _Nightwish_

Theme of Laura- _Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack_

Tourniquet- _Evanescence_

Truly- _Delerium_

Serenity- _Delerium_

Why Do You Love Me?- _Garbage_

Wounded Warsong- _Silent Hill 4_

_If you have any suggestions for stuff you maybe listen to or are reminded of...it'd be cool to hear about it. D_


	10. Conspiracy

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

_Author's Note: _

With the completion of my other Utena series, No Rock to Cling to, I can hopefully devote more time and attention to this one. But the plot and storyline for this particular series is...well...hmm. I suppose all I can say is it's extremely fluid. And by now, I'm sure some of you know my terrible procrastination habits...*cough* Regardless! I'm going to continue holding onto my pen and keyboard for dear life and hope I don't get swept too far away. So without further ado, I present to you the next chapter in the tale.

_"As I glance once upon the foam_

_40' below my feet_

_The coldest calm falls_

_Through the molten veins_

_Cooling all the blood to slush_

_That congeals around the brain..."_

_-_Franz Ferdinand, _40'_

**Just Like Clockwork- Conspiracy**

Anthy closed her eyes as the smoldering roof caved in on them, knowing there was nothing she could do to save herself. Touga and Ruka at the last minute shoved her down hard beneath them, and formed a dome with their backs and arms planted firmly above her. The world went dark as stone and wood rained down on them from above. Touga cried out in pain and collapsed onto her under the killing weight of the rubble...but as she waited , breathing heavily, there was no other sound. Her face was smushed into the seared floor and her body pressed tightly between Ruka and Touga who were pinned around her. Yet as she waited for the weight of the tower to crush them...there was nothing further.

Had they been sheltered by Touga's body after all? Worried, she tried not to move lest she upset whatever precarious settlement there may have been of the stone. The cramped darkness was sweltering hot and grew more stale as moments passed. They would run out of air surely...they could be dead before help ever reached them...perhaps Touga and Ruka were already dead and she was even now sandwiched between two decomposing bodies. As her mind began to whir with steadily more panicked thoughts, a tremble in the floor snapped her focus to her present predicament. The stone slabs above them shifted slightly, raining fine grit down onto her face and into her eyes. Blinking, Anthy breathed more rapidly, hyperventilating in fear as another trembled shook the floor and a loud wooden groan sounded.

Praying to Dios a thousand fearful prayers, her body trembling, Anthy squinted in her confinement to see past Touga's limp arm. The stones were moving! "N...No...p-please...s-save..." But a tremendous grinding came from above, and miraculously...the stones began to move _upward_! Anthy watched spell-bound as the slabs shifted and ground against each other, dust raining down on the three trapped people. As they lifted off of them completely, many of the smaller fragments tumbling off of the pile and clattering away, Anthy carefully rolled Touga off of her and tried to get to her hands and knees. Peering about unsteadily for what had saved them, expecting the court mages to be there with their staffs and power...she instead beheld the Guardian.

Alone, arms and legs trembling with the strain and collapsed onto one knee, the armored being was supporting the entire tower roof upon her back and shoulders. Her gloved fingers were splayed and her arms outstretched like timbers to bear up as much of the massive load as she could. Her face was a mask of tension and strain, her eyes blazing blue with small flecks like embers flickering from them. Anthy struggled to drag herself and the two men out of the way as Utena ground her teeth and began to shake even more.

Utena had...no...the _Holy Warrior of Dios_ had come and saved them at that last moment, keeping the tower from collapsing and killing them entirely. Even now as she looked around them, many sections of the floor and walls were completely gone. Utena must have arrived right as it fell atop them, just in time to keep the tower from being obliterated completely. Like the god Atlas from the old tales in the south, Utena supported nearly the entire roof upon her back was slowly trembling to try and stand.

"G-G...G-Guardian!!" Princess Anthy called out desperately, fearful that Utena was ready to collapse. As she looked closer she could see Utena was far more battered than she remembered, and there were sparks and hissing emitting from her shoulders and knees. Her metal gauntlets were shattered in places and twisted outward. There were holes in her armor and one shoulder completely exposed. The shoulder guard completely gone. Trying to summon her power to do something, anything to help, Utena ignored Anthy and struggled up impossibly to both feet.

Running feet and shouting voices on the stairs signaled the rescued guards from earlier had arrived with help. Men in armor cautiously peeked around the corner, trying to figure a way inside. But Utena ignored them all still. Miki, his clothes clean and unhindered, shoved past them looking angry. "Get out of my way!"

But as he approached and began to wave his hands in the air, Utena's mouth opened in a loud gasp and she tilted her head back in a roar. Like a beast she hunched down under her load...and then stood to her full height in a demonstration of terrible strength. The roof groaned and rose upward, as with a staggering step she shifted her weight. The Guardian's blue flame eyes made her appear blind...and perhaps she was. For she spoke no words and seemed to see no one but her goal. Another bellowing roar and she gave an immense heave toward the open air of the missing tower walls. The roof tumbled off into space, the stray fragments caught by a wind coming from Miki's hands and guided away from the occupants in the room. The soldiers in the doorway paled in fear. No human was capable of such a feat. She truly _was _one of the gods!

Anthy flinched and hid amongst Touga's body as Utena collapsed to her knees, spent. Her pink snarled ponytail flopped along the back of her armor with the movement, as Miki cautiously moved to approach them. His mage eyes spun with blue and gold light as he took in their condition. Anthy crawled on her hands and knees over to her protector, leaving Miki to see to Touga and Ruka's condition. She couldn't seem to stop trembling as she reached out a hand to Utena. But the otherworldly woman gave no reaction at her approach, gazing out with unseeing eyes.

"...mmm..my...My...Guardian?" Anthy licked her dry lips nervously. The ordeal still had her heart beating wildly. Utena said nothing, but turned to face her with an alien expression. Her face had relaxed from the rage and anger and tension from earlier. But this new expression seemed more...frightening. Eyes still glowing hotly, she looked at Anthy with a face completely devoid of life and human understanding. After a time the being, for it surely wasn't Utena as Anthy had come to know her, cocked its head to the side and regarded her. It began speaking in a strange monotone.

"Charge retrieval completed, re-engaging biometric locks. Mission status...pending. Scanning for hostile targets....hostile targets located within twenty kilometers...none. Enemy removal complete."

Anthy touched Utena's cheek but the pale woman didn't register the sensation. The cheek was cold as stone and just as rigid. Hard and unfeeling. Utena simply continued speaking into the open air, as Miki watched silently from across the room.

"Scanning designated Charge # 639, Princess Anthy Isala Himemiya, for grievous injuries. Level 3 injuries not detected. Scanning for lower level physical state changes. Injuries detected..."

"Ute-_Guardian_, what are--"

"Fracture to left index finger, minor sprain to left ankle, contusion to the upper arm, right cheek, left--"

"--calf, and along the shoulder blades...bruising is minor, and can be treated." Miki cleanly cut in, his voice crisp and clinical. Utena's dully glowing eyes seemed to dim slightly as her neck rotated so she could face him. The court wizard had walked over to them after checking on the two unconscious men. His eyes still whirled with colored light. "Yes...you seem to also posses the ability to see wounds upon others. But as you seem somewhat tired, please humbly allow me to assist with the healing. It's the least I can do..." His boyish voice became thick with an unknown bitterness. Utena seemed to tense as he approached Anthy, invisible hackles rising.

"I'm just going to use my magik to heal her wounds. The other two are sleeping and are being looked after." Miki spoke calmly and softly, hands out in front as if to ward away an attack. Or to soothe a wild animal. Utena didn't relax, but she didn't move further as Miki close his eyes and placed pale palms just above Anthy's shoulders. A sort of transparent tremble in the air, like heat on a hot road...and the bruises blooming on her back began to fade. Utena's eyes seemed to finally stop glowing, as she slowly came back to herself.

"H..h...huh...more...more hocus p-pocus..." Her voice was strange though.

Anthy said nothing, feeling an aching tiredness start to wash over her as the adrenaline seeped away. Far down below in the courtyard, men were still shouting orders to put out fires and move soldiers to bolster the guard. Several more soldiers from the doorway had brought in stretchers to take Touga, Ruka, and their companions away to the infirmary. As Miki worked, Anthy noticed through her dull haze that he glanced over at Utena and suddenly stiffened. Anthy jerked her head back to look, catching a movement in the corner of her eye.

"Utena!"

Utena's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she pitched forward onto the floor with a heavy clanging thud. The room broke into frenzied chaos as the panicked soldiers rushed to surround them...

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

......

......

_"Listen…another war is coming. But I'm worried that this time we won't come out as the victors."_

_"What do you mean? Surely with you as our War-Prince, we couldn't possibly lose. Everyone believes in you… I believe in you too."_

_"_......_"_

_"What? What's wrong? You know I love you."_

_"…I know. That's what worries me…"_

…...

…...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Her breath hitched as she came back to herself. Her chest rose and fell in a quick deep jerk. The sensors in her head booted up to life, and began tracking her heart rate and blood pressure. Then her eyes slowly opened, letting in blurs of light and shadow. The paper thin lenses in her eyes clicked and shifted about, running through their various configurations until at last her normal vision focused onto the warm brown shoulder just in the bottom of her view. Blinking a few times, and overcome with a feeling of disorientation, Utena slowly tried to lift up her head and get a look around.

She was lying on top of what appeared to be some kind of stone altar, there were carving and candles on a mantle right beside her to her right. The altar had been covered with drapes of rich silk and furs, with roses and various flowers strewn about and falling all over the floor. She seemed to be in…some kind of tomb maybe. Or a special room. A church? She wasn't sure, but there were a set of low benches in the far back where the guards were just now rising from. Their faces were masked with red scarves and their white armor held no insignia. One silently motioned to the other and he/she departed out of the room, with another guard coming in to replace them.

Looking down at herself she found she was nude, which was disturbing in of itself, but that she was also covered in bandages. A thick red cloth had been draped over her to protect her decency. And down near her legs, Anthy was currently hunched unmoving. Having fallen asleep while kneeling beside her body perhaps. Had she been…praying? Utena pinched the bridge of her nose as the thick incense burning about the room started to give her a mild headache. What on earth _happened _to her?

Anthy stirred, probably feeling Utena sit up, and rubbed at her face. She looked haggard, Utena noted. But seeing Utena looking back at her, she gave a gasp and launched forward to embrace her tightly. Startled, Utena awkwardly gave a couple of gentle pats onto her back. Anthy quickly let go, and moved away once more to give her space. "You're…you're awake. Everyone will be so relieved!" She exclaimed, wiping at her eyes a bit roughly. There were dark circles there, Utena noticed with a frown. Just how long had she been out. Asking the question aloud, Anthy answered.

"Days…you've been unconscious for about four days now. The castle half-thought you were dead and had returned to Dios. They feared retribution from the heavens. The other half was ready to start a full-on war against the Black Thorns, and tear apart the country-side to find every last one of them. General Saionji has been like a caged animal since the attack on the castle. And what with the politicians and the general panic and the—" Steadily rising voice was silence as Utena put two fingers to her mouth to silence her. Holding up a hand to get her to pause a moment, the cyborg started them again more calmly.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was racing to try and stop the tower roof from falling. I can't recall anything after climbing up the tower." And indeed her wired brain was furiously sifting about to retrieve any conclusive data from its memory banks. But all it could locate were fragmented bits of information and a lot of static. Had she suffered cranial damage? Anthy was looking at her strangely.

"You don't remember? You saved us from being crushed, but you collapsed afterward. Miki and the remaining healers took Lord Touga and Baron Tsuchiya away. And it took four of the largest soldiers to lift and carry you back. Miki had us bring you to your quarters to look you over when we found damage to your armor. But it took him hours to figure out how to remove it. You were badly hurt…" Her face looked sad.

The machines grafted into her body worked to assess her situation. She had sustained a bit of damage…mostly internal, due to pushing past her limits. But she'd been desperate…angry. _Emotional._ Something that had always caused her problems in the past. And instead of following protocols the proper way, had taken on the entire army single-handedly and nearly lost Anthy because she had been just out of reach. Another second? Another second and she would have lost someone very dear to her. To the _mission_. But the programs that constantly ran in the background of her thoughts began to whisper reassuring instructions. _If Anthy was lost, the mission wouldn't have to be sacrificed. There was still Akio, the true heir. The male. Anthy was only a Princess, and Utena was required to protect a War-Prince. There was a slight error there, but in the long run, perhaps it would have worked out better if…_

Utena's mind recoiled at the coldness of that thought. It wasn't her own. But…wasn't it? Now? Wasn't she built that way now? Her head began to hurt more as an inner turmoil quietly began to struggle in the knot of her stomach. But a flood of chemicals immediately washed through her system and the feelings left. She was fine. Feelings were deleterious and useless . She needed to be focused.

Her body had eventually healed itself, it appeared. It simply must have required a shut down to divert all effort onto her reconstruction. Dangerous. There must have been a serious system crash if her neurobrain allowed her body to leave Anthy, Akio, and the kingdom unprotected without her. _Or maybe I had felt she would be safe…I can't recall…_

"It's what I get for punching catapults." She muttered, not realizing she had spoken aloud again. Anthy looked up at her bewildered at what must have come out of sudden thin air from the long moment of silence.

"I…er…what?"

"Catapults. I punched through the framework of a couple of the catapults, because they stood in my way when I felt my internal alarms go off. But I didn't see the scorpio. Silly of me. And that bolt really hurt."

"…Was _that _what made that big hole in your back?" Anthy's eyes couldn't possibly get any wider.

"Hmm. I'll admit it was a little reckless, milady. But I lost my temper. It is too bad my artillery gun didn't travel through time with me, or things would have been simpler. Swords take longer." Utena remarked thoughtfully, tapping her finger on her chin as she looked up at the tiled ceiling. The small room she was in had drapes on the walls depicting angels and holy saints. There was a strange symbol on the mantle of the altar behind her, replacing the traditional crosses she remembered from her own time. No doubt the symbol of Dios…

"You…" Utena looked down again to see Anthy with her head down and sighing. She looked drained, but still relieved to have the pink haired woman awake once more. "Please promise…you will not do anything like that again. I lost years off of my life." She looked up and gave Utena's shoulders a small shake, forgetting formalities.

It made Utena smile. "Is that an order?"

The princess frowned. "Yes. Please don't leave us like that again."

Utena nodded, still smiling as she put her hand up to her forehead in salute. "Understood. Order received." They were interrupted as the masked guard returned leading an entourage consisting of Akio, his personal guard, Ruka, Miki, and a fellow swathed in robes and strings of beads. There was a mask covering everything but his mouth, but from the wrinkles that lined his hands and chin, Utena could discern that he must be quite old indeed.

"Holy Guardian! You have returned to us once more. We are relieved." Akio proclaimed, smoothing down ruffled pale violet hair. The king looked as though he had just rolled out of bed. Seeming a bit harried himself, Ruka came forward and took a knee with the guards who came from the door to move further into the small room. They all bowed their heads reverently as the king kneeled and kissed Utena's hand. Anthy stepped inconspicuously away to the side to also bow her head. The priest was next, saying a small prayer as he gently grasped her hand with both of his wrinkled ones, and placed his forehead onto the back of it.

"In Dios' name, light hath returneth to our kingdom."

"Amen." Came the murmur around the room.

Feeling very surreal, Utena kept the cloth covering her bandaged torso firmly in place. "Please…rise." The group did so. "I would like someone to explain what I'm doing here. Where am I?"

The priest eagerly stepped forward, the cloth prayer strips around his waist fluttering with each movement. "Holy Warrior…thou glorious personage now resteth in the Inner Meditation Room of the Temple of the Rose. It was prepared when thou didst fall into deep slumber and did not awake. It was feared that thou coulds't not recover in mortal impure infirmaries…the _Seiron_-Lord Kaoru and I hads't thou brought here to this purified room that thou mayest rest and heal.

Utena felt that familiar tic in the corner of her eye. This guy was even worse than most of the castle servants…and pretty soon she'd probably pick up _his_ speech habits as well. Honestly it really hadn't mattered where they'd put her, she could have repaired herself more than likely in any location. Everyone was so taken with this "god" business…

Feeling them awaiting her response, she gave a small cough and answered, "Ah. I am most grateful. The purity of the room allowed me to connect my inner being with the healing power of Dios himself." _Sweet lord, did I really say that? _She felt a shame color her cheeks a touch. _So embarrassing, but t__hat should be enough for them._ Yet the gross exaggeration left a funny taste in her mouth. And still…something wasn't quite right.

She looked down at herself trying to detect what was off. It was strange…everything was working fine, but…it felt like…something was there that hadn't been there before.

Dismissing the notion, she fired off her next questions.

"Where is my armor?"

"_Seiron_-Lord Kaoru didth repair it and thy helm. It awaits in the chamber beyond."

"My sword?"

"It has been enshrined in the castle hall. The nobles and servants feared that without its magic they would be lost while thou slumbered. One of the warrior monks shall fetch it immediately." One of the masked guards took off to do so.

"And the enemy? What became of them?" Here, the king answered smoothly, his strong dulcets reverberating in the room.

"The Black Thorns have fled, completely decimated in the battle. Word has spread of your deeds, and many seek to join with us to fight back the threat to the north. My kingdom and I are eternally grateful for you assistance Great Guardian. A thousand blessings have truly fallen upon us with your continued protection."

"Merely my duty. And Lord Kiryuu and Baron Tsuchiya are both alright?"

King Akio smiled kindly. "Indeed. A trip to the healers has repaired Touga's broken arm and fixed Ruka's ribs. They are both nearly completely healed."

Utena nodded, satisfied. "Good. I am glad."

Akio looked her over, his face showing concern. "Holy Guardian...are you healed then? I cannot beg your forgiveness enough, nor show you enough gratitude. I and my subjects are worried the Warrior of Dios will take offense and Dios himself will turn his back on us..." But Utena shook her head and forestalled his next words.

"I am fine now. I apologize for the length of time I slumbered, but I am at optimal efficiency now. I'd like to retrieve my armor and some clothes please." Baron Tsuchiya rose and went to the door to call out to servants who must have been waiting beyond. The King offered a few more words and the priest stepped forward to offer a prayer over them while they waited. Then the two of them departed with their personal guard leaving Ruka to linger at the door way as four servants brought in Utena's ectosuit, helm, and sword. Anthy moved to stand near him as Utena inspected her belongings.

_Beautiful...so beautiful..._ Utena thought as she swung her legs over the side of the altar and tied the thick red cloth around torso and over one shoulder like a toga. She moved to stand before the hulking suit, whose neckplate reached her eyes when she stood barefoot. The servants bowed several times, nearly knocking their foreheads onto the ground as she forgot everyone around her and moved to run a finger along the surface of her breastplate. _So so beautiful... _Miki was a genius. There was not one seam showing, not one crack left upon its surface. All of the holes were gone and the shoulder guards had been retrieved and repaired. The helm was whole and gleaming once more, and the sword had a shine of polish upon it. Sighing with relief she rested her forehead onto the armor and closed her eyes as she held the helm between her hands. A soft cough made her look up.

Ruka was still standing by the door, and looked as though he were debating about something. Finally coming to a decision he looked up into her eyes. The navy blue irises locked onto hers intensely. "Lord Guardian...thank you." Utena gave him a puzzled look so he went on. "Thank you for saving us. Not just the Princess, Lord Kiryuu, and myself. But for all of us in the castle...all of us in the town. You saved us, when no one else could have. I know it bothers General Kyouichi, but he's grateful too...you saved so many lives who would have been lost. Thank you. _Thank_ you, Great One. You've brought hope back to our people." As Utena watched she saw his eyes fill with tears. Shocked, she moved over to him and reached out to touch him, but he bowed his head and stepped away.

"I was always a man of faith... My father raised my brothers and me to be strong leaders, dedicated to the protection of our lands and the worship of our god. But I never in all my years of prayer, in my required yearly pilgrimages, ever _truly_ believed I would one day meet you. That you were truly real. That Dios wasn't just a pretty tale to keep us from committing acts of sin." He swiped at his eyes distractedly and turned to leave, his back to them.

"I won't ever forget what you have done. And I will always serve you faithfully. The Tsuchiya family will forever honor you." And with that he swept out of the doorway.

Left alone with Anthy, Utena ran a hand through her hair feeling guilty and humbled. She liked Ruka, he had always seemed level-headed and kind. But honestly she didn't know how she felt about this new persona here in the past...future...whatever time period it was she was in. She felt so...alienated. And it wasn't a feeling that used to bother her a lot back home. Yet now...

A hand came and placed itself on the bandaged shoulder that peeked out from her wrap of red cloth.

"What are you thinking about?" Anthy asked softly behind her.

"Home. And the future I guess." Utena replied after a moment.

"I see. Would you like a moment?" Anthy asked cautiously, moving to draw back her hand. But a gentle pale hand placed itself over her own, keeping it there.

"No. I've had enough moments to last me. It's time to start moving forward."

Utena sighed and drew away from the warmth of Anthy's hand as she gave it a small pat, and began to head to the pile of clothes left on the altar for her. They were all of expensive cloth and silk, swirled with phoenixes and roses and contained a medallion of a carved wooden rose. Utena tossed the red cloth she had been wearing aside, long enough to start pulling on undergarments and breeches. She carefully removed wraps and bandages as she came to them, and sat down on the altar so that she could pull on her new boots. Her military uniform was probably a mess right now, and no doubt stolen by those crazy priests to be enshrined somewhere. She'd have to retrieve it later on. Pausing as she was about to undo the wraps on her chest, Utena looked up to find Anthy watching her. There was something about the way Anthy's eyes tracked her movements that made her slow down.

"Anthy?"

The green-eyed woman looked up distractedly. "Er, sorry. Yes?"

Utena watched her silently for a moment, noticing perhaps for the first time how her cheeks flushed a little under the scrutiny, how her eyes were now anywhere but on Utena, and the more minute rises and falls of her chest. She trained her sensors on Anthy more closely...more closely than she had in the past. Instead of looking for wounds or checking her status, she looked for something else. Why had she never noticed before?

"It's nothing, my Princess. Never mind."

Perhaps she had never wanted to notice. The ramifications were... Utena shook her head slightly to rid herself of the thought.

"...Utena? Please. Please don't...call me that here..."

But she looked up again as Anthy drew closer. Her eyes were soulful as she reached out to touch Utena's now-clothed shoulder. She was standing just before the cyborg, their faces level now with Utena sitting down on the altar. Utena's fingers stilled on the rim of her boot top as she finished tugging it up. Anthy's face was much closer than before. Very faintly she could smell scented oils. A mixing of amber and roses on her skin. The cyborg's head began to buzz slightly.

"...Prin--" Utena began again, but was halted as slender fingertips landed upon her lips. The words died in her throat. And the fingertips didn't leave.

"_Please._ Not Princess. Not when we're alone. I can't bear it..."

Utena looked up into those green eyes, her heart beginning to beat faster. They were too close. Far too close, she could feel the heat of Anthy's body just before her own. So close yet still not quite touching. All at once it was harder to swallow, and Utena licked her dry lips. The fingertips on her lips moved, and drew softly across the plane of one cheek. Tickling and unending until those slender fingers slipped behind her ear, and buried themselves to the thickness of her pink hair. Utena suppressed a shiver.

"..A...Anthy..." she rasped, her voice slightly husky now. "...I-I..." Anthy was leaning down before her, her other hand coming to match its twin as she cradled Utena's face to draw her closer.

"...Anthy...."

Those dark eyelashes were lowering themselves, and Utena could hear a second heartbeat that was beating even harder than her own. Crimson lips parted...

"..Someone's coming."

And froze in shock. Rearing back as if she had been burned, Anthy barely had moved three steps away when the door burst open and a panting messenger entered.

"M-m..._hah hah_...Milady _hah_ Guardian! G-General Saionji sends you this _hah_ m-message." He gave a bow and produced a sealed envelope. Utena took it, resisting the urge to cough in embarrassment. Glancing it over she gave a nod to the messenger boy who still did not raise his face to look at her directly.

"Thank you. You may go."

The messenger bowed quickly several times and then fled. Utena sighed, running a hand through her tussled hair. The room was once again silent and still. She gave a sigh as she looked up from the letter in her hand. "Hmmm...I wonder what he could possibly--"

But her words were effectively cut off as Anthy now freely leaned in and pressed a hot mouth to hers. The letter slipped through fingers to flutter to the floor.

Anthy had pressed her body tight into Utena's chest, firmly leaning up against her body so that Utena's knees held her on either side of her hip. Her lips her soft and full, moving along the knight's as she gave a small noise in her throat. The princess drew the kiss to a close, parting slowly once again and blinking her eyes open. Heavy lidded, she gazed back at her holy protector...whose wide eyes and still outstretched hand showed her shock. Licking her damp lips, Anthy whispered her words just above Utena's own.

"I don't want to just be a princess to you... And I _don't_ want to lose to that Juri woman." Her voice was like sultry velvet rubbing inside of Utena's skull. And the way she cocked her head just so...so that the light spilled across her smooth skin in a play of shadow and flesh was..._expert_. Was done with the ease of practice. Utena trembled.

Then, suddenly, Anthy moved back as if to leave. She turned her head, the toss of her hair sending a fragrant perfume wafting across Utena's sense. She could taste roses in the air. But before Anthy could complete the turn fully, she was jerked to a halt as Utena's knees tightened like a vice. Anthy turned back, her eyes burning with naked desire. Instead of leaving, she turned back into the circle of her knights thighs. Utena trembled again as she felt something rising in her. _What am I doing? What am I...this isn't..._

Utena stretched out a hand slowly, barely moving in the air before them. As if Anthy were too fragile to touch. As if the touch of her hand could send her shattering like glass. A wash of reflexive chemicals tried to suppress the sudden surge of emotions that now burned within Utena's cybernetic veins. But they were overloaded by a desire that poured through her body like molten fire. A desire she hadn't felt ache in her since...Dios.

A low growl in her throat, Utena's eyes flared with blue flame as she lunged forward. Moving impossibly fast for the human eye. Anthy gave a small gasp as she was pulled forcefully back into the cyborg's body for a second searing kiss. As their mouths worked at each other Anthy moaned again, louder, as Utena's hands found their way along her neck and lower back. When they parted, Anthy swayed slightly and Utena felt her cheeks flush hotly.

"And you think to just...make that sort of declaration...and walk off?" Utena asked breathlessly. "Just a sly sort of kiss and then _steal away_ to your room? Who do you think you're _dealing_ with here?"

That buzzing in her head was far far louder now. It was starting to make her loose focus of her surroundings. But Anthy was pushing into her body, her hands fisting into her shirt and pulling her down to her lips. Somewhere in her mind, Dios was still smiling and calling to her in her memories. And she felt her heart give a hard lurch. What was she _doing_? This wasn't right, this was against everything she'd been taught! But the apprehension was overpowered by the feeling of dainty small hands moving low on her backside and giving a tight squeeze. Utena groaned and hooked a leg around Anthy's body to pull her in even tighter. She could feel a hot need surging from deep within her core, sending electricity through her scalp as Utena left a flurry of kisses along Anthy's collar bone. She moved in to lick up the shell of her ear causing Anthy to gasp loudly. The cinnamon-skinned woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"A-Ah! Ah! Nnnnngh...I couldn't tell you...it ssssssswasn't _right_!" She hissed suddenly as Utena sucked onto the pulse of her neck, hot and insistent.

"Is _now_ more right?" Utena gritted her teeth in concentration as Anthy bucked her hips in response. The powerful throb between her thighs gave a new surge, sending a spike of arousal up her spine. Anthy wrapped her arms around her neck and dove in for her mouth once more. The silence was broken by the quiet sounds of sliding cloth and ragged panting. Utena gave an _mmmmm _of delight as Anthy drew back to gaze at her face.

"No...but gods above, I can't hold back anymore! It's blasphemy...but I'm _already_ damned..." With that cryptic statement she moved in for another kiss. "And I can't stop dreaming of you." The desire was thick enough in her voice to make Utena shiver again. But before she could say anything back, a loud knock came at the door.

"Holy Guardian! Have you finished?"

Utena blanched and shot a look at the door. She hadn't heard anyone approach!

"She is ready now." Anthy called out loud, and the body at the door retreated slightly. Cursing softly under her breath, Anthy withdrew.

"I better go. Everyone is waiting for you." And pausing at the doorway to look back over her shoulder, the dark princess bit her bottom lip and exited the room.

Left alone and breathing hard in her sprawling position on the altar, Utena looked down at her rumpled clothing and the letter on the floor. And flopped back on the altar to cover her face with her arms. The chemicals pumping through her veins was enough to make her vision swim, as calculations angrily buzzed inside of her pupils. Her system was restoring order once more...and it wasn't happy. That is if, emotionless silicon and circuitry were capable of such feelings. She was breaching the barrier between Guardian and Charge...and _betraying_ Dios' memory. All at once a wash of sadness leaked through the still burning embers of lingering lust. She heard the ghost of youthful laughter echo through her thoughts, and his image overlapped Anthy's in her minds eye. Her guts twisted again as she closed her eyes tightly.

"....Shit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down the winding castle hallways, Anthy hurriedly made her way past bustling servants as she headed for her new temporary quarters. She barely noticed as the men and women bowed and moved out of her way. But one individual did not, and as it detached itself from the wall it had been leaning against, Juri Arisugawa moved to intersect the Princess' path.

"Princess. Heading somewhere awfully quickly are we not?" The tawny woman commented sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Anthy halted and looked up at her. For a moment neither said anything. But then Anthy gave a bright sunny smile, causing Juri to blink in surprise.

"Hmm."

And off she went again down the hall. Baffled Juri took a step after her, suspicious and a little bewildered.

_Hmm'? Just what does that mean? She's up to something..._ But Anthy was already gone. Looking back at the direction Anthy had come from, Juri crossed her arms. What on the green earth had her..._smiling_ like that? Juri couldn't remember ever having seen her smile. Not once. Not honestly anyway. _It had been pretty_, Juri noted, then immediately scowled. Tapped her chin absently she strode off down the hall to go and find those dignitaries she was supposed to meet.

Then she paused a moment and looked over her shoulder suspiciously as Utena left the room Anthy had come from, seemingly in a daze as she put on her helm. Juri's eyes narrowed as the armored Guardian turned the corner and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having finally pulled herself together enough to actually leave the indoor shrine room, Utena found herself flanked by guards who walked with heads held high. A dozen or so servants once more halted in their duties in order to fling their bodies to the floor and offer prayers of thanksgiving in her passing. Wakaba was nowhere in sight, Utena noted with a bit of loneliness. The faces in the crowded hallway blurred together as Utena pushed herself onward. She was once more completely encased in her armor, the helm back in place and her cape swirling with every step. Safely concealed and able to mull over her own thoughts, she brooded as her feet took her in the direction of the barracks outside.

Coming to the squat spartan stone building, a pair of crossed swords over top of the large wooden door, Utena paused as one of her escorts detached from her side to announce her presence. There was a moment, and then Saionji himself burst out of the barracks looking winded and wild. Wearing a sort of cloth skirt and sash across his chest, a couple other men (dressed similarly) came out behind him.

They all looked apprehensive as Saionji rose up to his full height and glared at the cyborgs electric blue eyes, shining from the dark holes of her helm. The two stared at each other, and the men surrounding them took a step back tensely. Utena didn't move, holding his gaze and waiting to see what he would do. But then he lunged out an open hand between them and waited. Feeling surprised, Utena struck out her own hand and the two of the clasped each other on the forearm. Saionji gave a small quirk of a smile.

Ignoring the men who seemed to sag in relief, Saionji pulled the fully armored knight into him, giving a clanging slap on her back before releasing her. "Looks as though you took your time waking up. Lazy clod."

Lifting her visor, Utena blinked. Then relaxed into a smirk. "Well I figured I'd let you do _some_ kind of work for awhile. Instead of you slacking off to dance around in your pretty skirt."

Not the slightest bit embarrassed, he gave a wave of dismissal. "It is the mark of our people to wear our traditional kilts during war meetings. Which reminds me, these are my countrymen." He gestured behind him to the stone-faced men that waited behind him. "From the highlands of Kyou, a bit of a distance from Ohtori. We were just finishing up a meeting of clan heads." The three men nodded and signaled their desire to leave. Saionji nodded and spoke in a rapid tongue as he clapped arms with his fellows. When they had left, Saionji signaled Utena's guards to disperse and the two were left alone. Removing his sash and rough white undershirt, he motioned Utena to follow him inside.

"When I came here to Ohtori, it was for many reasons. With many burdens as well. But from that I eventually became a general with a host of men to lead. And then I was made the royal liaison between my people and the king. An honor in other's eyes perhaps. But I don't think my people have forgiven me yet..." He trailed off, not speaking more. Utena turned her back politely as Saionji changed clothes, donning the traditional military garb that was what she was used to seeing. She then followed him outside as he headed for the training grounds.

"Things are heating up. I don't know if you know or not. But the King is moving on with his plans for crushing our northern foes and this underground band of killers. The Black Thorns." Saionji spat on the ground at the name. "This..._cowardly_ attack on our people brings us shame. That it was successful, and we could not stop them? More so." His face darkened with rage, but glancing at Utena it melted into a look of tiredness. "Your assistance was vital...but my men should have been able to hold them back. I can't understand how they could have slipped through our defenses so easily!"

They wandered over to the side of one of the practice rings, and Saionji leaned his forearms onto it. His expression was faraway, lost in his own thoughts as he spoke aloud his concerns. "I thank you for coming. I don't like you, and I never did. But I can respect your strength. To my people, strength is everything. While I do not think you a god, I do think you are touched by something divine. Perhaps the Fair Lady herself. But I fear...it will not be enough now." He brushed his hair out of his face, and scratched his chin.

"What do you mean? Do you think those Black Thorns are planning something more?" Utena asked, her own eyes narrowing.

"The attack on the castle... It was too quick. Too abrupt. As if they had popped out of the ground like daisies with swords. The mage-boy Miki suggests that the mages were able to cloak their warriors and enter undetected into the castle town. But I ask you, can such mages exist that Miki's _own_ magical defenses would not have detected?"

Utena hesitated and thought it over. Granted she didn't know the lad well or what he was capable of. Except that the rest of the castle regarded him with awe and fear. And he had fixed her armor when blacksmiths could not. Saionji gave her a shrewd look and lowered his voice.

"I think something more is at work here. I think we have spies amongst us." Saionji hissed, casting his eyes about. Utena held back a huff of disbelief when she noticed Saionji intensely looking at her.

"They knew to attack certain prime buildings, and what our patrol schedule was. They came not from a pure direction, but were filtered about and spread across the town. They were at our outer-gates far too quickly, and they attacked our munitions building. Setting fire to costly equipment and war machines before we finally put them out." As he spoke, his voice grew softer and his expression turned dark.

"And...the tower. Anthy's tower. Perhaps it was coincidence, but they attacked the tower while she was inside. I don't know...but there are too many possibilities for my liking, and not enough answers for my questions."

His voice fell away on the breeze as they both considered the implications. Finally Utena, her cybernetic brain working through a variety of scenarios, spoke. Her voice was cool as she asked, "And...have we any suspects?"

Saionji shook his head. "Not as of yet. I'd like to keep this quiet. Root out the rats and find out where their nest is."

Utena's eyes became hard as ice, Saionji noted, as a small smile tugged at her lips. "Sounds fun. And it also sounds like we have our work cut out for us. I don't take kindly to fools attacking those I lend my protection to." Saionji, privately grateful for the "we", couldn't help but wonder what sort of beast lay behind that smile.

"Then I can count on your assistance?"

Utena nodded once. "Of course. I will do my utmost to help. And I'll keep a sharper ear to the ground."

Saionji nodded to himself, still frowning. He opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to change his mind. Struggling visibly with something, Utena looked at him through her flipped-up visor.

"Was there something else you wanted to discuss?"

Saionji stilled, his head bent so that his long green hair covered his eyes. Then looking up he seemed to make a decision. "Yes...but knowing you you're not going to like it." His violet his met hers seriously, willing her to listen. "It's about Anthy. And the danger she is to us all."

Utena immediately frowned, hackles raising. But she steeled herself to keep her composure. "Oh? And how is it she is a danger?" Saionji sighed, his face troubled.

"There are things going on, Guardian. Things beneath the layers of Ohtori and its people. But I have been sworn not to speak of it." He bit his lip, drawing Utena in despite herself. He seemed genuinely worried about something. What on earth was he hedging about? Suddenly he reached out to Utena and clasped her wrist.

"But please listen and heed my damn words, you thick bucket of tin! Anthy isn't _human_. And hasn't _ever_ been I think..."

Utena forcibly jerked her arm away, unhappy. "Is that so. One of these..."Magik" users right? I think that was fairly obvious after that show during our duel."

Saionji shook his head in negative. "No. The green god's mercy if she were. That woman isn't something so...so commonplace. No, she's the taint of _darkness_ on her soul. A consort to evil of the most unspeakable sort. She communed with demons during her girlhood, and even now...despite all you've done, despite dragging her out from the shadows where she belonged she is _still_ blackened for it!"

Utena gripped his collar, bringing his face very close to hers. "Watch what you say, filthy pig-headed--"

"No YOU watch what you say!" He snarled, and gripped her neck plate with his bare hands. He gave a slight jerk and leaned in, and her eyes caught a slight movement with his hand. Yet his face took most of her attention. His eyes were wild with anger. But underneath it, perceptible only to her keener-than-average sight, was _fear_.

"That...t-that she-demon! Haven't you ever wondered?! Ever thought to ask _why_ she was out casted? Passed around like a whore, despite being a noble?!" Utena shoved him off, and slammed down her visor, putting a hand onto her sword hilt. But Saionji just regarded her with disgust.

"You are so wrapped up within her sweet words and star-touched eyes. But perhaps you should wonder why she would give her body up to the devil's own...including her _brother--_"

"That's _enough_! I will hear no more of this slander!" Utena sharply cut in, her own anger rising, "I warn you...I will aide you against this kingdom's threat. But I will not hear _anymore talk_ about my Charge in such a fashion. Lest I have to part your head from your shoulders to make my point." Utena's voice crackled with energy. But Saionji merely shook his head and walked away.

"Don't come crying to me later when that wench proves me right. She's trouble. Always has been. Even to bed her was a curse they say... And maybe that _curse_ is why everything has gone wrong."

Saionji turned his back and walked away, leaving Utena standing there trembling with rage. How dare that arrogant stupid bastard call her out here only to spit out more of his poison! And just when she had thought he wasn't a complete waste of time. A couple of crows cawed from the tree tops, and Utena looked up to glower at them from behind her gargoyle-like face mask. They took wing and flapped noisily away to another, safer, roost.

Straightening, she brushed his invisible filth off of the collar of her armor. But stopped as her fingers brushed something. There was a small crumpled piece of parchment wadded up, just along her neck where Saionji gripped her. Did he purposefully place it there? She moved to inspect it, bringing it closer to her eyes. Then her fingers moved to partially unwrap it to reveal a spidery handwriting. Handwriting her mind-wired computer was able to recognize as the same from the note that asked her to meet the rude general in the first place. But an internal warning kept her from opening it. If he had slipped her that note in the midst of their argument...an argument he might have known was sure to happen due to his reluctance to bring up the subject...then he did it to conceal the note altogether. Perhaps from prying eyes?

Warily looking about her, without turning her head or body, Utena didn't detect anyone spying. And opening up her circuit pathways to expand her senses outward, nothing living was detected within a radius of fifty yards. Nothing except some birds and a cat or two. But from past experience, she knew that might not mean anything if they had a scope of some kind or a spycam placed somewhere. And _surely_ these people were advanced enough to know how to make a telescope. Right? She refused to even consider magikal methods. It just made her head ache.

Deciding it was best to be safe than sorry later, she casually slipped the note into her glove and headed for the castle stables. The horses fascinated her, as they were a rarity back in her own time. And she needed a moment not out in the open. Moving to place her body near a brown mare, who sniffed her warily for any treats she may have been hiding under all of that spiky metal, Utena slipped out the note in between them to quickly read and copy with her eye's camera mode. The note was brief:

"_Darkness lies beneath the surface of this castle. Check behind the glass to find the true reflection."--S_

And that was it. What sort of games was he playing at now? Why the riddle? Was he afraid of the note being found? There didn't seem anything odd about it, other than its wording. The wording wasn't something in Kyouichi's character. Was it a clue? But to what?

Feeling the wispy touch of what appeared to be the edges of some dark conspiracy, Utena stepped out of the stable and looked up at the broken tower high above. Workers were even now hauling up stone on wenches and platforms. While the tower was being rebuilt Anthy had no doubt been moved elsewhere. But it still was a painful reminder to see what she had almost lost. _Anthy..._

Feeling troubled, Utena turned her attention up at the sky. Then she tossed the scrap of paper into a nearby by brazier. Silently watching it burn out of the corner of her eye, Utena waited until it flared up and crinkled away into nothing but ash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Touga Kiryuu watched Saionji stride across the field, barking orders at his soldiers from a terrace ledge above. Beside him sat a report that he needed to bring to the king.

"Haaaaah. So much work still to do. Eh, Ruka?"

The blue-haired man was reclined on a seat, enjoying a cup of wine. "Yes. The rebuilding will take time and be costly. Not to mention that we must still make ready for the feast that the king still insists on. The taxes from our dear people will need to be taken into consideration unfortunately." His tone was said nothing. The foppish man enjoying the morning sun on his skin as he listened to the soldier's chanting their drills. "I can understand the king wanting to show strength and build up morale by having this feast...but really it could wait. We need to insure our own protection is secure, not to mention all of the preparations and housing for our guests--"

"Come come Ruka, when has one ever been able to talk sensibly to the nobility? Their majesties will do what they wish. And we are left to perform miracles." Touga laughed, seemingly unconcerned. Ruka frowned.

"Yes, but--"

"Now surely the castle is plenty big to support an entire populace. And our coffers are hardly small. I think a grand party is just what we _all_ need right now. And with our fine general and our holy Guardian to protect us, I doubt the Black Thorns will bother to show their faces!"

Ruka sighed, feeling tired. "You just want an excuse to dress up and chase skirts..."

"Undoubtedly! But it is all in the name of our political advancements I assure you." Touga gave a winning smile, his long red hair currently tied up into a high ponytail. "Besides you need to loosen up a bit. Ever since that dear Lady Tsuchiya passed away six years ago, Dios guard her soul, you've been like a ghost. It'll do you some good to get out of the church sometimes and mingle with your fellow human beings."

Ruka tiredly ran a hand over his face as Touga came up beside him to clasp him warmly on the shoulder. "And the council misses seeing you at these functions. It'll be nice to chat over hor d'oeuvres and ale. Outside of stuffy paperwork and dull meetings."

Ruka sighed. "Yes. I suppose you are right. You are as vile a tempter as always." He cracked a smirk and gave a laugh.

Touga joined in heartily, "Naturally!" Ruka finished his wine and stood to leave, giving a farewell over his shoulder as he departed. Touga smiled until the door closed. Then he sighed and slid the report next to him aside. Beneath it was a second.

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect him to drop in for a social visit. Ruka's been on edge since the attack, I think it really shook him up."

A figure detached from a concealed hideaway within the wall, the stone sliding soundlessly. It moved to take the papers and slip them into its jacket.

"Hmm. The king's lack of action is disturbing, even though he knew we were coming. He's up to something no doubt."

"No doubt." Touga drawled, his face bored.

The figure, small and petite and very feminine, pulled up her face mask and headed back to the secret corridor in the wall. "The Black Thorns appreciate your assistance as always, Lord Kiryuu. But be careful not to be caught in your own games."

Smiling and giving a small wave to the girl as she disappeared, Touga smirked and picked up the report for the king. He had done his part to supply the Black Thorns with what they needed. Akio would be pleased.

_All in the name of our political advancements...Naturally._

To Be Continued


	11. Masquerade pt 1

_I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or any of the characters that are involved in it. Shoujo Kakumei Utena - la fillette revolutionaire -" is a copyrighted work. (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo. All references and poetry that I did not create belong to their respective owners. All original characters, poetry, and song lyrics that belong to me should not be used without express permission and notification. Thank you._

_Author's Note:_

To all of my dear readers who have continued to read this bit of fiction, I thank you. I'm sorry for the delay. And as you probably don't want to hear excuses, I won't bother to give them. Nevertheless your encouragement has always been appreciated. Cheers. ~ P.

_"Chained, I was hoping you'd remain  
To this moment  
Where our hearts speak ages  
Now the cages moan  
Hey, I was hoping you would stay  
Long enough to try and fan the fire  
Shed your wire gown  
Golden rings just weigh you to the ground  
And it's not enough  
And it's not enough  
But I live for the touch  
_

**Elysian Fields, **_**Live For the Touch**_

**Just Like Clockwork- Masquerade (pt 1)**

The reconstruction of the castle walls and the tower was nearly complete by the time the first of the nobles began making their way in the direction of the castle proper. Peasants gaped openly as grand horse-pulled caravans, entourages of armored soldiers, and carriages of various shapes and refinements made their way through the sprawling castle town of Ohtori. Children danced about horse legs begging for coin and shrieking with glee. Peddlers and market men shouted out their wares to the rich visitors. Some of the soldiers would stop and purchase a flower here or toss a coin to a music player there, and nearly every tavern was full to bursting with visitors from various lands. Excitement was brewing in the streets, word of the feast had spread far and wide. The King and Queen had recently announced a decree that the entire land was to take holiday and celebrate.

Young and old moved about with an energy that had all been lost since the terrible attack of the hated Black Thorns. Flower garlands and brightly colored ribbons were hung above the cobblestone streets, and mini celebrations were already breaking out here and there as night approached. The loss of so many citizens was hardly noticed with the throng of unfamiliar faces crowding the streets and stalls, bringing news of distant lands and valuable coin to inn keeper pockets. The feast may have been for the nobles, but it had drawn plenty of tourists as well. All wanted a glimpse of the dignitaries and kings and princes and princesses who would be in attendance.

And a chance to glimpse at true divinity.

Word of the Guardian's godly defense had spread far and wide. Bards traveled far, carrying songs of a sword that blazed of white fire, slaying entire armies with a single swing. Of how it could grow to the size of a giant, stamping catapults flat. Of blue eyes that blazed like twin suns, and a visage so frightening that many soldiers had seen it and turned to flee. Men whispered reverently over their mugs that the Guardian had died...and _resurrected_. Could die a thousand deaths and merely laugh. That Dios himself breathed life into its lips and it would never fall. _Kaiathi un Dios_!Ohtori was blessed!

And...they whispered darkly of Anthy. But it never went far. Merely knowing glances and spit on the earth. As if they feared a curse to even speak of their newly returned Rose Princess.

But there was enough of that. The last of the coaches had passed through the gate, and with it a great cheer rose from the mob of onlookers. Men danced, women sang, musicians played drums and flutes, as feet stomped the floor in wild abandon that grew ever fiercer.

At sundown the Great Feast would begin!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utena paced in her room feeling oddly ill at ease. She'd been besieged with dark thoughts since she'd last spoken to Saionji. She'd gone over his note a hundred times but could make no sense of it. And though she'd argued hotly, she was now beginning to wonder about her Charge... Not that she doubted her. She could _never_. But it was true that there was a great deal about Anthy that she didn't know. When they spoke, they spoke of the country's history and politics and culture. Of men and war and unrest. Of flowers and sweet sun-ripened berries and the scent of roses...soft cloth...the warm scent of her skin...

Utena shook her head to focus once more. Ever since that passionate exchange with Anthy atop the altar in the sanctuary, her thoughts would often turn to less than honorable things. It was hard to keep her mind on business when she pictured those dark arms twining about her body. Of touching her in places she had not been touched in...well ages really. Just the memory of petal lips brushing against hers tightened things low in her body and had her blushing. True, being with another woman wasn't alien to her. And Anthy was certainly comely. It was all to easy to get caught up in her gaze...but for Utena it simply wasn't allowable for herself to fall under the spell of seduction. No matter how much she wanted it.

Absently her gloves reached to stroke the surface of her chest plate. Soft rasps of metal on metal, over the place a mechanical rose had sunken into her heart. Where the scar still remained... Yes. No matter how much she may want it. Want an intimate connection with the person who had awoken her from her sleep, and gave her life again...it wasn't possible. And Anthy had no idea why. Had no idea what was..._wrong_ with her. What Utena herself hadn't realized until the moment Anthy had touched her lips... What was broken the moment Utena was 'fixed'.

The cyborg felt a moody sadness sweep through her as she gazed out the stone window sill. But the neural-chemicals that gently swept through her altered bloodstream soon lost the emotion. There was work still. Preparations to be made. Like...convincing herself to just go and ask to see Wakaba. She didn't really trust the other maids or servants to help her dress, if Utena was honest with herself. She missed her unlikely friend.

_But perhaps she no longer wishes to see me...not after all that has happened._ It could be that she had scared the girl off. If not at that time outside the old ruins of the news station, then surely during her frenzy during the Black Thorn battle. Her memory banks were still lapsing over that incident in places. It was as if she'd shorted out and had just...run amok. Dangerous. She needed to remain in control of herself at all times. Thoughts moved to memories _of Anthy's aroused moans as she exposed the line of her neck. Tipping back for easier access as she hiked her thigh..._

Utena licked her lips nervously. And let go of the window sill she had been cracking under her grip.

Yes. In control. At _all_ times.

Best ring a servant then. Utena suddenly felt the urge for a cold bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthy sighed dreamily as she stared into her own reflection. Her attendants quietly adjusted and laced the gown she was to wear this evening, up-sweeping her hair into her small tiara and carefully adorning her with fine jewelry and rings. They never smiled or spoke, not cheerful in their duties. As if it were a distasteful chore to even be in her presence. Yet their status and position prevented them from voicing such things aloud. So they worked silently and quickly, dabbing scented oils behind her ears and on her wrists, lacing the sleeves that swept down from her arms and placing her slippers upon her feet. Mechanically bringing her a chair to seat her, while they meticulously dressed her. Like silent shadows. Like faceless players in a show.

And for once, Anthy didn't mind. Her thoughts were filled with nothing but Utena, anticipation and joy filling her breast at the thought of the rose-haired knight. Tonight's event would be a trial for Anthy she knew. An excuse Akio was using to further his own ambitions and privately display her to an array of suitors, no matter_ what_ he had said to Utena. There were layers and layers of veils hiding the demon that lurked beneath the surface. But Anthy knew his true self. And knew his mind. King Akio may have quieted and retracted his claws for now, but that was only so his attack would be a silent one later.

Still...knowing that, she felt strength. Utena would be there. And Anthy felt that as long as she had the courageous otherworldly soldier at her side, nothing would harm her. Indeed, the memory of that firm body next to hers pushed fear and despair far from her mind. Leaving her lightweight and warm. What would Utena wear this evening? Would she forgo the armor and dress in courtly attire? That of a lady, in a fine gown? Surely not. Dios' right hand, despite her very feminine features, held a masculine air. Much like the Lady Juri. So she would no doubt dress in clothing more suitable. Ahhh...she could hardly wait! Given recent events, perhaps she could sit nearer to her. Be asked for a dance? At the very least stand with her beloved protector. Anthy blushed slightly and placed a hand gently on her chest, where her heart was beating a bit faster. And perhaps after...they could...

"Anthy my dear, what thoughts have you so far from here?" Anthy jerked to the present and turned to face the door with a whirl, her hair swishing behind her against the chair's back. There was Touga, leaning against the frame. Looking the very portrait of coy elegance. He was watching her with a small smile on his lips, clearly amused to have caught her daydreaming. Schooling her features Anthy greeted him with a polite nod.

"Nothing but the festivities planned for tonight. You are looking well, as always, my lord."

Touga entered the room, his foot falls nearly silent on the plush carpet. His hair flowed over his shoulders like water, rich and luxuriant and the color of rose petals. One whose thorns were hidden carefully from view by its own beauty. It's own intoxicating scent.

"Is that so? Thank you for your kind words, Princess. And may I say you look absolutely _ravishing_...I'm certain you will be the delight of the ball this evening." He regarded her stonily silent attendants for a moment, arching an eyebrow. "But what say you and I have a private planning session, hmn? Coordinate our attire and pick out matching accessories." With a dismissive wave, and a toss of his head, Touga sent the handmaidens away. They departed in a flurry of bows and rustling dresses. Like brown autumn birds startled into flight, Anthy noted distantly. They didn't even look to her for her approval or acquiescence, which was a breech of protocol and politeness that was a punishable offense. Though she held the rank of Princess in Ohtori once more, Anthy was once again reminded in this small display that she was merely regarded as a distasteful figure head. And nothing more.

"Amazing is it not? How so much can change in so little time. Yet some things do not change at all." Touga spoke from just behind her seated form, causing her shoulders to tense. He placed a hand on the edge of the chair's ornate back as he leaned forward. His body stretching over and past her as he picked up a small brush. Left over from the makeup pot that had been used to give her lips a richer tone. He twirled it lazily between his fingers, Anthy's green eyes watching him from the reflection of the glass. His blue eyes met hers with another smile.

"For instance..." The brush spun in tiny neat arcs, twirling between pale tapered fingers. "Your obvious rise to status again. And allegiance with the Guardian of the Mount. Dios' own messenger. A most advantageous windfall that has done much to return to you your...color." The spinning brush stopped. And as Anthy watched, her expression guarded, Touga balanced it carefully across the underside of one finger. Bobbing the small tool lightly up and down, making it appear as if it were bending. She didn't move. Her expression blank and mood wary as she ignored the childish optical illusion.

Touga beamed at her from the mirror, his eyes twinkling charmingly. "You're healthier certainly. More lively and lovely. I never did like seeing you in rags, m'lady. And was never one to endorse the more...darker aspects of your servitude." His good humor never left, but Anthy frowned then. Her guard tightening as she looked away. Reminded of her not-so-distant past. And the abuse and humiliation that had made up her world. With careless ease, Touga broke through the sunny feelings Anthy had had, like an approaching thunderstorm. "Passed around...little more than a plaything for anyone who currently had your leash. No, you are far more suited to grand dresses and regal balls! A delicate and beautiful vision, free of such torment."

A heavy and too-warm hand on her shoulder brought back her attention to where he was looking down into her face from above her. He held her gaze, smile never faltering. Then the forgotten brush in his hands suddenly dipped down to sweep a line across her bottom lip. Hitching her breath in surprise. Glaring, Anthy reared back from his hand in a sudden flash of anger. Swiping her thumb to remove the ticklish lingering feeling. "And_ yet_ my lord Kiryuu, you see fit to _remind _me of such things. Is that why you've come? To dredge up old history and old shame?"

Touga pursed his lips, looking hurt as he placed a hand on his chest. "Surely not, Princess Anthy. I'm no cad, come to enter your private apartments and torment you. That was always the favored method of our dear Kyouichi general was it not? Ah. Forgive my offense...I see I've upset you." He took a step away from her, turning his back as he took in her room. Noting the scattering of feminine decoration. When he turned back, his expression was serious. "My apologies, your majesty. For what is past is past. Though perhaps not so easily forgotten...surely though, the Council is evolving and changing as you yourself are. As this kingdom is."

Anthy stood and strode to the far dresser, tone cool. "What did you _come _here for, Lord Kiryuu?"

Touga moved to the edge of her bed, taking a seat on it and crossing his legs at the knee. When she turned and scowled, he raised an eyebrow but did not move. Anthy sighed and arranged, then re-arranged, a vase of flowers on her bedside table.

"I come to talk of many things Anthy. But since you are in ill-tempers, I shall narrow the field of our conversation. I come, not on behalf of the King or the Council...but myself. And in regards to the Guardian specifically. I'm worried about you Anthy." Touga casually discarded formality like a worn glove, as if rendering them close. And were they not? Could you repeatedly give your body to another and _not _be close in some way? The old turmoil that twisted in Anthy's middle began to writhe again. A feeling of danger. But she struggled to keep her voice even.

"And what is it that concerns you? The Guardian is awake and appears to be in fine form. A blessing for us all, is it not?"

Touga's lips quirked in a knowing smirk. "Mmm, fine form indeed. Certainly for a particular Princess and her fickle emotions, yes."

Green eyes flashed in warning. "Watch your words, my lord." Anthy's spine went rigid. Tense.

Blue eyes hardened and smirk widened. "I speak only truth, my _princess_. Truth that any fool can see. I spoke of changes earlier, dear. Yours. I knew a time when your feelings were absent and hidden from casual view. A time when you were a willing partner to whomever your royal brother placed before you, heart like stone and temperament as formless as fog. But now? You wear your love-sick heart on your sleeve. And people are beginning to _talk_, fair Anthy." And just like that, Touga's sweet tone turned frigid. He rose, stalking toward her like a graceful predator. Causing the princess to back into the dresser and raise her hands to ward him off. He took one hand and bent at the waist to place a kiss on the back of her hand. Suddenly playing the gentleman again.

"The Guardian...you aim high Anthy. But like the story of the boy who wished to fly, you soar too close to the sun. Your feathers are only held together with wax, love. And that wax already melts. You're coming apart at the seams..."

Anthy gasped as Touga's hands found their way to the small of her back. Encircling her in his arms. Loosely holding her to him as he looked down at her consideringly. His hair forming a curtain about them both as his eyes tracked the sway of her earrings. Anthy made to push him back weakly. Mentally berating herself for allowing him this close. For not sending him from the room the moment he appeared. She should call for her servants. The guard stationed outside. Even Utena, not simply stand there like a stupid lamb. Waiting for the wolf to bite. Anthy willed herself to move. To speak. Her lips parted but no sound came out as she trembled slightly. She needed to...do something...stop from going wherever his true intentions lay!

But years of compliance caused the words to die, weakened the muscles of her arms. She tried to force herself to be firm, to be rigid and unyielding. But she couldn't seem to do anything other than stand there and be held. _Why? Move you stupid sow...you're not that kind of...o-of slave anymore! _Anthy felt her chin lifted delicately with a finger. And like a puppet she moved with the motions as a part of her began to die.

"Anthy...what do you hope to gain? What sort of future do you honestly see for the two of you? I know you better than most, my starling. My lovely witch princess..." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, expression changing to bemusement. Anthy felt a memory rise, of a wet blood seal that had been stamped onto her forehead back at the mountain shrine. Of her brother's lips kissing that same spot fondly, once upon a time...

"You seek her affection. Crave it, as you craved affection in the past. But what do you truly know of our holy lady knight?"

Anthy found her voice at this, and a measure of strength came to her. "My feelings, for once, are not completely unrequited. Even if they do not match my intensity, Touga...she has not yet left my side. Utena, our holy protector, has seen fit to share with me personal history, her thoughts. Can anyone else claim the same? Even those on the Council? I trust her, Touga. And I care for her deeply. With reverence due a deity. And with the feelings of a woman." She turned slightly smug at this, noting his slight frown. Touga was one of the few who she could be completely honest with. For he knew her darkness, and was past the boredom on judging her for it.

They had spent years growing together, and she remembered a time when he wasn't always so confident. So self-assured. But more importantly Touga knew that they both knew he reported directly to the king. Was his lapdog and confidant. And still she told him, knowing whose ear the words would reach. It was almost a game between them. Between Anthy and Akio, with Touga acting as their mouthpiece.

But she was surprised as Touga started chuckling. The arms holding her loosened, as his belly shook in laughter. A hand coming up to cover his eyes as they closed in amusement. Anthy frowned again, confused.

"Oh Anthy...how precious. You know? For a moment I truly did believe your affected naivety. But we _both_ know you better than that, princess." his hand fell away, and his eyes locked with hers. A darker shadow seeming to swirl within them. Pinning her with an arrogant stare.

"She's shared '_history'_ with you, has she? Confided in you? Returned some of your _feelings_? Come come now Anthy, let's dispense with the foolishness and be honest. Shall we?" His tone dripped with a sweetness that was pure poison.

Anthy's jaw tightened, "Yes. She has."

"...I find that hard to believe." Touga rocked back on a heel and gestured in the air. His hand making lazy sinister patterns. "So you know a bit about her. Know what little she's told you. But one must ask one's self...how much _isn't _she telling you."

Anthy bit her lip and looked away. "We're all entitled to our secrets, Touga. It's not my place to pry."

Touga gave her a knowing look. "Yes. Secrets. You'd know best about that, wouldn't you. How much have you told her, Anthy? How much does our dear Utena-"

"Do not speak her name so familiarly!"

"-_Utena _know about the real you? About your past? Your failure? Your curse? Did you share all of the lovely tidbits concerning your brother?"

"Stop it."

"About how you threw away your dignity for pure selfishness?"

"I said stop it!"

"About what really is going on in the mind of our adulterer, newly restored _princess,_ and her conniving machinations to coerce a deity _yet again_?"

"ENOUGH!" Anthy's shrill voice cut the air like a knife, effectively silencing her conscience and the red-haired man. For a moment, Touga fixed her with a disgusted look. But in a flash the look was gone, hidden beneath the surface of a coy smile.

"Well. There's no need to shout."

"Get out. I want you out, Touga Kiryuu. Leave!" She gave him a rough shove, as he spread his hands wide. Looking hurt and confused by her sudden loss of control.

"Well certainly...if that is the way you feel. I'm only concerned about your well-being, Princess Anthy." He moved toward the door, but turned back on his shoulder as he tapped his chin. Making a show of coming to a thought. "Before I leave though...a suggestion, my lady."

Anthy moved to her chair once more, back rigid in simmering anger and embarrassment. "_What_, Lord Kiryuu."

Touga smirked. "If your bond is as strong as you intimate...then surely you have knowledge of the noble lady's past love. And would have no trouble asking her about how she got that vicious scar across her back."

Anthy gave a start, eyes wide as she twisted in her chair. "How is it you-?"

"I have my ways. Getting to what lies beneath a lady's clothing is surely a talent I've shown more than once, _Anthy_ darling."

Anthy spat angrily, her hands tightly clenched into fists. "Yes. I know of her past love for Dios. Her scar came no doubt from the holy war in heaven, during her time when she was in service to him."

Touga gave a soft clap of his hands, as if praising a child. "Very good! Clever clever girl. Your details are a bit vague...but it's really not my place to fill them in. Of that special time for our holy knight." He smirked at Anthy's obvious irritation and desire for him to leave. "Then you are fully aware no doubt that Utena's service to him went beyond the heart and body and soul. That she has with him a...what's the phrase your people use? A _miur de la ahtlahk_?" Anthy's fists unclenched as her brow furrowed in confusion. He started to pass through the door way, speaking over his shoulder. "Hard to get over something like that, after dying for the one you love."

"Wait. What are you-?"

But the door closed with his cryptic statement and Touga was gone. Leaving Anthy to sit there, trapped in a noose of self-doubt and worry. A _miur de la ahtlahk_? That was a phrase she hadn't heard spoken since...goodness, since she was a child. Since she'd lost her village and her people, and left with her brother to travel the countryside. It meant something to the effect of...a bond of the inner being. One born through a great enduring and one that tied like a two-way rope. A bond of not the heart or the soul, but a destiny. A love and a closeness that went beyond words and that without one of the two, the other died. Meaning it was not a term used easily, and it was taken from the word _miurae _which was a type of knot climbers tied to prevent other knots and the loose end from untying. There wasn't a term for it in the common language she now spoke. But distantly it meant a sort of...of...

"Never-ending devotion...an inescapable love." Anthy whispered, and felt her heart lurch. All of a sudden she felt her throat close as a wave of dizziness passed over her. Leaning down she placed a hand to her breast similar to what Touga had done earlier. Steading herself as she leaned onto the chair and vanity. What was she doing? This was foolish. Utena...Utena cared for her. She did, she _said_ as much. Touga was merely trying to drive a wedge between them. Acting on behalf of the king. Make her doubt her protector.

Well no matter, she wouldn't listen. Tonight she would meet Utena at the ball. Anthy would brave the glittering throng and the golden cruel courtiers to spend time with her and muster the courage to ask for a dance. And perhaps afterward they could steal away somewhere and she could...be by her side. Share some of her own past in the hopes Utena would continue to open up to her. They cared for each other. So why did it feel like the world was about to slip away from under her feet?

Sadly she tapped the handle of the hairbrush that rested on the vanity. How _did_ Utena get that scar? That horrible scar that looked to have been fatal? Did it matter so very much, or was she just being paranoid? Her reflection looking lost in more than just thought as her eyes squeezed shut to close out the whispers that tugged at her crumbling confidence...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utena had clanked down the corridors searching for a certain maid with a bouncing ponytail. But had come up empty-handed. Wakaba was nowhere to be found, and asking the other servants only brought furtive gazes and noncommittal answers. Either they were too shy to speak, or they didn't wish to tell Utena what she feared to be true. That Wakaba was either avoiding her, or had left because of her. Both thoughts which caused her shoulders to droop from within her armor. Her visor was down, and few dared look up into the frightening faceplate with its glowing eyes. So she stood untroubled at a window in the eastern corridor of the castle, lost in her inner thoughts. Perhaps it was best this way...she was a killer and now becoming embroiled in an unseen plot. Wakaba was safer being far away from her. And her odd emotional response was no doubt due to recent damage and trauma. Her body and mind would soon be healed and such weakness would be...

But her own forced assertions died away as she sighed. Who was she trying to fool? Though she'd not admit it out loud she often felt...lonely. Detached from everything around her. This wasn't her world. Nor were these truly her people. Gone was her city and her brothers in arms. Gone was Dios and the complex that had been her home since birth. She was out of place and living a lie. Doing little more than follow a directive for orders that no longer mattered. Protect the king? From what? And why? What did it matter? If she so chose, she could single-handedly raze a path of destruction across the countryside, nearly indestructible to their primitive weapons and technology. It was all foolishness...and there! Even her own mind was not her own. She spoke and acted differently from what she remembered...not by much, but enough to bother her.

Utena sighed again and rubbed at her neck plate, metal gauntlets scrapping softly as she unconsciously sought her neck in habit. Her memories were dimming too...but she still recalled that promise. That now broken promise, the one that forced her to obey whether she wanted to or not. She treasured Anthy, the young woman who's pitiable situation had forced her hand early on. But who managed to shine with her own kind of light. Saionji was irritating and a pig, but his stoic dedication to the sword and his adopted people resonated with her. Juri was an enigma and seductive...Touga a cad and a fop. Brainless and preening. Miki and his sister were interesting in their own way...and the king and his wife were...nobility. With the negative reservations that title held for politicians in Utena's book. But they all treated her differently in some way. Either deference or with some hidden intention. Wakaba had been different. She'd been more real in some way. More like a true friend, to not just Anthy but in that brief time to Utena herself. She'd been able to relax a part of herself that she couldn't seem to with anyone but Anthy. Without that awkward mess of emotions clouding things.

A bird twittered outside from its nest in the castle stone. A long winding procession of nobles and their entourages were making their way one at a time through the castle check point. Being ushered to various places by bowing and scraping figures below. To her they seemed like insects. Not just from her vantage point, but from their movements and silly skittering about. The sun was sinking down into the horizon and was bathing everything in a warm orange glow. But she didn't need it to gauge that she had little time to dress and get ready, her inner clock did that well enough. Mentally beeping at her to leave and change. Something she'd been putting off since her hunt for the absent servant girl. The royal ball was a formality Utena would undergo, but not something she actually looked forward to. And Utena planned to leave as soon as possible...

"You know Holy Guardian, if you keep sighing like that you'll deflate and blow away in the wind." Utena turned her head in surprise to find Wakaba standing there with a smile and her hands on her hips. The maid's brown dress was slightly smudged in ash and cobwebs, and her ponytail was in a bit of disarray. Seeing the demonic visor, Wakaba flinched slightly and tutted with a wagging finger.

"What on earth are you doing wearing that fearsome thing indoors? I thought we had moved past this, Lady Utena. Goodness gracious, you're not planning to actually _wear that to the ball_,are you?"

Utena straightened and smiled behind her mask. The smile leaking into her voice as she politely inclined her head in private gratitude. "Apologies, Lady Shinohara. I had considered it. I find it comfortable and in good sense should we be attacked during the festivities."

Wakaba swiped the air with her dust rag as she threw up her hands in exasperation. "Have you ever heard such a thing before!" Seeming to ask the sky. "That is what we have guards for, Lady Utena. So you don't have to lumber around like a tin giant and frighten the guests. What on earth will they think when they see you?" She started walking down the hall, heading in the direction of where Utena knew her room was situated. Apparently taking the matter into her own hands and going to pick out something proper.

Utena began to follow her, glad that things were seemingly fine between them. With no bad air or ill feelings. It eased her greatly, that her fears seemed to have been misplaced. As she thought about it, she hadn't seen Wakaba really since that night they'd returned from the decrepit news station underground. The 'shrine' Anthy had been exploring. Utena pursed her lips. It was really fortunate actually she was here chattering so easily. She could have been hurt during the Black Rose attack, as so many others were. Utena opened her mouth to say as much.

"It is good to see you are alright. I worried you might have been hurt during the attack on the castle." Utena commented lightly, glancing at a tapestry on the wall as she passed. She halted suddenly as Wakaba came to an abrupt stop and turned to regard her with a queer look.

"What...do you mean, Guardian?" Her smile was still in place. But something in her tone seemed off. Utena cocked her armored head to the side quizzically.

"The Black Rose assault? It was chaos everywhere, and many of the castle staff were hurt during the onslaught. I'm am glad you are in good health."

Wakaba gave a laugh and continued walking. "Ah! Of course, forgive me. Yes, I heard it was terrible indeed, some of my fellow maids had to be treated. Fortunately I was away at the time, visiting family."

_Oh?_ "Is that so?" Utena inquired, curious.

"Yes. I had leave to visit them in the countryside for the day." Wakaba replied not turning. Nor elaborating further. Utena shrugged.

"Regardless, I had missed seeing you around. I...wondered if the...incident at the shrine had given you cause to rethink your association with me." Utena haltingly admitted as they reached her door. Unable to help herself. Wakaba turned, and her expression became concerned as she looked up searchingly into the eye holes of Utena's metal mask.

"My Lady...those bandits' end was a violent thing. But you did it to protect us. You have always protected us, even before you walked freely about. I wouldn't be such a coward as to leave after something small like that." She scoffed and waved a hand in the air dismissively.

Utena opened the door and began to enter. "You would be wise to. I'm a danger and bring trouble about me. It's my nature."

She was stopped by a surprisingly strong hand on her elbow. She turned and Wakaba looked at her seriously. Her voice soft and sure. "You don't bring trouble, Lady Utena. You bring hope. And I would never leave you." Then she smirked and swayed her hips as she flounced into the room first. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me~!"

Utena smirked, lifting her faceplate. She closed the door behind her as Wakaba began flinging skirts and dresses and female attire through the air as she hunted through the wardrobe to find a pair of decent pants. A crumpled pair of bloomers sailed through the air to flop onto Utena's passive helm. Heaving another sigh, she removed tugged them off.

"There are worse fates I suppose."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akio was standing over a table in his room pouring over maps and documents as he wrote with a free hand. The queen came to his side and rubbed his arm affectionately, looking on him with soft eyes. Saying nothing he looked up as well and smiled, he took her hand in his and gave it a kiss. The door opened as Miki came into the room, looking as haggard as he usually did. Circles under his eyes and his blue hair tousled. He bowed hastily as he entered. Blinking owlishly in the light. "Your majesties, you wished to see me?"

Akio nodded and gestured for the young man to sit on an offered chair, the Queen presenting a warm smile. "You seem tired, _Seiron_ Miki. Is my husband keeping you up late with more of his experiments?" Miki looked up and hastily waved his hands with a tight smile.

"Oh no not at all. I'm afraid it is my own insatiable curiosity that has me pouring over old books into the wee hours. I find my brain has a mind of its own when it comes to learning something new." He and the queen laughed at the small joke as Akio shook his head with a warm smile.

"But my dear queen is right. You _do_ seem worn, Miki. And so I had thought to encourage you to take a break and attend the ball this evening. Your sister had mentioned you had planned to miss it in favor of your studies?" Miki rubbed a hand over his arm, looking guilty. "But as a member of my Council and a dear friend...I would be most pleased if you could attend. Your lab will be waiting for you when it is over. And I know your sister would be thrilled to have you escort her. A fine young lady she is."

Miki looked up, as his brow creased in unspoken thoughts. But he dutifully gave a nod and another tired smile. "Of course your majesty. You are right of course...I could use some time away I suppose."

Akio came over and clapped him on the shoulder with a cheerful chuckle. Miki wobbled slightly in his chair from the motion. "Excellent! In that case I'll send word. I look forward to seeing you this evening, _Seiron_ Miki."

Taking his dismissal, the Kaoru twin stood and gave a bow as he departed. The queen moved to the other side of the room and disappeared into the private bath as she rang a servant. When she was gone, Akio moved to one wall and gave a small rap of his knuckles. The wall slid sideways a sliver, revealing a man crouched there awaiting the king's orders.

"The mage will be gone from the lower levels this evening. Use this time to move the crates out of the storage cavern and into the vaults. Make certain you and your men are not seen. You have my permission to silence those that get in your way, but do not strike against my chosen. Take this, it will gain you access. Be sure to accommodate the researchers any way you can. I _must_ have the machine finished as soon as possible. Before our dear Guardian has a chance to catch our scent. Now _go_."

The dark clad man gave a nod and departed, taking a small black box from the king and closing the wall behind him. The king turned back toward the room and regarded the table covered in maps.

"Holiness comes only to those deserving." he recited as his lips curved into a wicked grin. Tonight was a night of opportunity.

_To Be Continued_

**Author's Ending note:**

As I mentioned before, the second half will be coming, with actual story happening at the ball. Sorry for the break-away point there. But I didn't want to delay in posting something any more than I had. Life has been a roller coaster, but thanks for staying on. See you soon, and ciao for now babydolls.


End file.
